Le Magicien des temps modernes
by Skouare Enix
Summary: Raven est ce garçon solitaire et amnésique, pour d'autres il est Ithryn celui qui changera le monde. Lui, il voulait juste vivre sa vie qui qu'il soit. Venu du futur il ignore tout de sa mission. Les Maraudeurs vont y laisser des plumes. ABANDONNEE
1. Sans Espoir

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma première fic sur Harry Potter. J'ai décidé de viser haut pour commencer (toujours viser la lune, car au moins si on se loupe, on tombe dans les étoiles ;)) elle parlera donc d'un retour dans le temps, effectué par Harry. Il ira au temps des Maraudeurs, sauf qu'il ne sait pas qui il est réellement. Mais voilà le résumé complet juste en dessous =)**

.

**Magicien des temps modernes, Résumé : **

Pour beaucoup il était le petit nouveau, pour d'autre, il était juste Raven, ou encore ce garçon amnésique et solitaire, mais pour certain il était Ithryn, celui qui changerait le monde. Lui, il voulait juste profiter de sa vie, qui qu'il soit. Et puis, après tout le Bien triomphe toujours, non ? Venu du futur il ignore tout de sa mission.

« Mais dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué moi ? »

Qu'il le veuille ou non, son destin est soit disant d'accomplir de grandes choses. Dans ce monde d'incertitude qui est le sien quotidiennement, il est sûr d'une chose, on ne peut pas échapper à son destin !

Les Maraudeurs sont de nouveaux réunis pour une septième année… Epique ! Entre les disputes James/Lily, les problèmes de Remus, les cachoteries de Sirius, les absences de Peter, les secrets de Raven, ce nouveau prof complètement fou à lier, les combats Griffondor/Serpentards, les complots dans les entrailles du château, les idées loufoques de Dumbledore, c'est une année bien mouvementée qui s'annonce. Et c'est parti, pour le choc de vos vies ! Avec des Maraudeurs plus déchainés que jamais, bien décidés à entrer dans les mémoires de Poudlard, prenez garde ! Quelques personnes risquent d'y laisser quelques plumes !

**Au fait rien ne m'appartient, à part Entwan, Eyal (que vous verrez plus tard ^^) et peut-être Raven, et encore là rien n'est moins sûr, puisque techniquement il s'agit de Harry... Ahem ^^"**

**Voilà, en espérant que cela vous plaira :) **

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

**Smile ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** **Sans espoir.**

La jeune fille marchait d'un pas vif vers sa destination, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire dans la rue, en effet, elle se trouvait dans la cité en ruine de New York. Que ce soit le jour, ou la nuit, l'endroit n'était jamais sûr. Alors que faisait-elle dehors, à cette heure tardive ?

« C'est une bonne question » Songea la demoiselle.

Frissonnant devant l'aspect miteux des bâtiments, et ayant un mauvais pressentiment, la jeune fille accéléra encore le pas. « Courage, marmonna-t-elle, encore deux rues et je serai à la maison. » Seuls les fous sortaient de chez eux, au dehors c'était la guerre. La troisième guerre mondiale. Le monde se mourrait. Alors que la minute d'avant, les rues étaient pleines d'enfants qui couraient et jouaient, celle d'après il n'y avait plus rien. Les explosions, les cris, l'odeur acre du sang, la jeune fille ne se souvenait que trop bien, de tout cela. L'attaque avait été d'autant plus douloureuse, qu'elle avait frappé simultanément tous les pays. Les médias, les moyens de communications, tout avait été coupé. Rien n'avait résisté. Alors que les survivants tentaient de s'organiser, d'aider les voisins bloqués sous les décombres, des hommes en noir étaient apparus, comme par magie et avait tué, sans distinction, hommes, femmes et enfants. Ainsi avait été rayé de la carte New York. Washington, Chicago, Boston, Los Angeles, Londres, Paris, Rome, et bien d'autres avaient suivis. Personne ne savait qui était à l'origine de la première offensive. Elle avait été meurtrière, et radicale. Depuis ce jour, c'était chacun pour soit. La loi du plus fort. Perdue dans ses pensées, la fille ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que les lumières des réverbères s'étaient éteintes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un ricaner qu'elle comprit que tout était trop calme.

« Le calme avant la tempête »

Soudain, elle fit volte face en hurlant :

-Qui va là ?

Nouvel éclat de rire. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se décider à partir en courant. Elle entendit vaguement ses poursuivants, -car oui ils étaient plusieurs s'écrier :

-Tu ne peux pas nous échapper ! Cours petite fille, mais tu vas mourir…

La jeune adolescente s'enfuit, les rues se succédaient, tourner à droite, puis à gauche, à nouveau à gauche, et pourtant ses agresseurs étaient toujours là. Très vite, elle s'égara, la ville était méconnaissable, les décombres juchés sur le sol, rendant sa course plus difficile. Bientôt elle fut bloquée par un amoncellement de gravas.

-Endoloris. Fit l'homme.

Jamais elle n'avait ressentit pareil douleur, comme si des milliers de couteaux chauffés à blanc lui pénétraient la peau. Elle hurla, hurla encore et encore jusqu'à se briser la voix. A bout de souffle elle murmura :

-Pourquoi ? Il faut s'entraider….

-S'entraider ?

Les silhouettes éclatèrent d'un rire qui donnait la chair de poule.

-Pourquoi on t'aiderait ? C'est nous, qui avons plongé le monde dans son état actuel !

-Vous ? Souffla la jeune victime.

-Oui nous, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, notre maître à tous ! Et maintenant petite idiote, tu vas mourir…

-Pitié ! Je ne vous ai rien fait !

-Sache qu'un mangemort n'a pas de pitié envers la racaille en ton genre.

-Endoloris, récita une voix.

De nouveau la douleur la pris. A cet instant elle souhaitait mourir.

Un des mangemorts leva un bout de bois et siffla :

-Avada Kedavra.

Il y eut un éclair vert, puis plus rien.

-Allons, Lucius. Pourquoi l'as-tu achevé ?

-Elle voulait mourir, et moi en bon prince j'ai accordé son souhait.

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire et dirent :

-Le monde appartient au Dark Lord !

OoO

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, quelque part en Grande Bretagne :

-Ne la toucher pas !

-Avada Kedavra.

-NON! HERMIONE! RON!

-Trop tard Potter, ils sont morts tous les deux! Ainsi que tous les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Tu es tout seul, Potter, et tu vas les rejoindre, mais d'abord je vais te briser ! Tu vas souffrir.

Harry Potter ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un regard haineux.

-Je vous déteste ! Hurla Harry.

C'était fini, il avait échoué. Tout était perdu…

OoO

Plusieurs mois plus tôt, Harry rentra dans la salle où tous les chefs de la résistance anti Voldemort l'attendaient.

-Bien. Bonjour à tous. Nous sommes actuellement le 20 mai 1996. Nous sommes le dernier espoir de la société Sorcière. Si nous échouons, plus personne ne pourra s'opposer au joug de ce tyran. Notre mission est donc primordiale, il faut détruire le dernier horcruxe qui est Nagini le serpent de Voldemort. Si nous réussissons, il redeviendra mortel. C'est notre seule chance, il faut la saisir.

Il dévisagea les derniers membres de la résistance : Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Arthur Weasley et enfin Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Tous avaient les traits tirés, mais malgré la peur, ils avaient l'air déterminé à se battre, et même à mourir pour un monde meilleur.

-Bon écoutez, nous avons tous perdus des amis ; des proches, de la famille, dans cette guerre, qui n'a que trop durée. J'aimerais pouvoir vous certifiez qu'on va s'en sortir, mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, les chances de réussir cette mission sont maigres. Alors si vous ne voulez pas risquer votre vie je vous comprendrais…

-Harry, intervint gentiment Remus, on va t'aider, tu as besoin de nous… ne t'inquiète pas, on sait ce qu'on a à faire.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, merci. Nous vaincrons, ou nous périrons ensemble. Autant dire que je préfère qu'on gagne… Mais si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, je tiens à vous dire que je n'oublierais jamais tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble et …

-Arrête Harry, tu tombes dans le mélodramatique…

Harry soupira et avec un petit sourire ; il continua tout de même :

- Kingsley, merci d'avoir toujours été là pour me donner un coup de main, Tonks, je ne t'oublierais jamais, merci d'avoir su me redonner courage, Emmeline, je regrette qu'on n'ait jamais eu le temps de se connaître plus… Minerva, vous êtes une femme d'une grande sagesse, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop tourné en bourrique toutes ces années.

L'intéressée eut un petit sourire ; tandis qu'Harry se tournait vers Arthur :

-Mr Weasley, je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli chez vous toutes ces vacances, et de m'avoir donné de l'amour, et choyé comme votre propre fils. Remus, que dire pour toi ? Tu es mon oncle, je te remercie vraiment pour tout, et m'avoir permis de connaitre les très célèbres maraudeurs au travers de tes souvenirs ! Hermione, ma sœur de cœur, je t'aime, prends bien soin de toi et de Ron. Et toi Ronny mon frère de cœur, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec Hermione. Je vous aime plus que tout. Que la chance vous accompagne, et que le bonheur vous sourie…

Harry pleurait ils étaient tous tombés… Quand la cellule s'ouvrit, pour laisser placer Drago Malfoy. Il semblait triste et lui aussi pas en très bonne forme.

-Potter… je tenais à m'excuser…

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Écoute, le seigneur des ténèbres va nous exécuter demain matin.

-Nous ? S'étrangla le survivant.

-Oui… Je l'ai trahi.

-alors tu es de mon côté en fait…

-Il semblerait bien… marmonna le blond.

Le lendemain à la première heure, L'Elu et la Fouine se tenait, droits, fiers, acceptant leur destin.


	2. Mort, Vraiment ?

**Chapitre 2 : Mort, Vraiment ?**

Voldemort les regarda d'un air mauvais :

-Vous voyez, on finit toujours par trouver un terrain d'entente. Il y a quelques années vous étiez ennemis, et maintenant vous allez mourir ensemble, normal que ça forge des liens.

Ni Harry ni Drago ne répondirent. Voldemort leva sa baguette en souriant.

-Lequel j'achève le premier ? s'enquit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Aucun des deux ne parla, attendant simplement. Voldemort eut un haussement d'épaule puis tourna sa baguette vers Harry :

-Adieu Potter, tu as été un ennemi intéressant à écraser et à trainer dans la boue, je regrette seulement que tu aies une mort rapide. Tout ce que tu mériterais c'est d'agoniser pendant de longues heures. Malheureusement, j'ai un monde à conquérir, des pays vaincus à administrer, des résistants à exterminer, de la Terreur à répandre. Enfin, comme tu peux le constater j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire, donc adieu, mon vieil ennemi.

-Vous avez perdu, fit remarquer Harry.

-Perdu Potter ? C'est toi qui es à genoux devant moi, en signe de soumission. Tous tes amis sont morts ! Et tu vas les rejoindre dans quelques instants. L'ordre du Phoenix n'est plus. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que le monde m'appartienne enfin ! Alors non, Potter, je n'ai pas perdu, au contraire !

-Si, vous vous êtes perdu vous-même. A force de vouloir répandre le mal et la mort, vous en avez oublié qui vous êtes réellement. Vous êtes devenus un monstre. Au final, les autres enfants de l'orphelinat n'avaient pas tord, vous êtes un monstre !

Harry sourit une dernière fois :

- Quelqu'un d'autre finira ce que j'ai commencé. Et me tuer ne changera absolument rien.

-Ah oui ? Tu permets que j'essaye quand même ? Au fait Harry, ce n'est pas ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais Voldemort continua :

-Si ! Et bien joyeux anniversaire, une dernière volonté comme cadeau ?

-Allez en enfer.

-Oh mais après toi, Harry, après toi. C'est pas fantastique ? Tué le jour de tes seize ans, comme ça les gens n'auront pas besoin de se souvenir de deux dates pour toi. Ah j'oubliais, tous ceux qui pourraient s'intéresser à toi sont morts. Considère ceci comme mon cadeau, tu vas revoir toutes les personnes auxquelles tu tiens. Allez, adieu Harry Potter. Avada kedavra.

Il y eut un flash de lumière.

* * *

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Sa tête le faisait anormalement souffrir, tout comme son corps d'ailleurs. Il essaya de bouger son bras, mais la douleur fut trop forte, il vit des points noirs derrière les yeux. Il resta là allongé, espérant que cela passe, ou qu'il en meurt. La douleur avait atteint son paroxysme, un seuil de non retour, il ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Alors c'était cela la mort ? La douleur ? L'absence de lumière ? La peur ?

Mais pourtant, on lui avait toujours répété que quand on meurt, on ne ressent plus rien… Alors pourquoi il souffrait autant ? C'est alors que la solution s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit : il était vivant. Il explosa de rire à cette pensée. En vie, il était en vie !

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, étendu sur le sol, mais quand il réussit enfin à se mettre debout, le soleil était en train de se lever. Il claudiqua difficilement jusqu' à un arbre. Il observa les alentours, rien, absolument rien. Que de la végétation. Des arbres, des arbustes, des feuilles, des plantes, tout était entièrement vert, et aucun signe de civilisation. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut une grosse branche. Il la ramassa, et s'en servit comme d'une béquille. Maugréant, et grommelant, il entreprit de trouver des signes de vie.

OoO

Il marcha pendant plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à une petite chaumière. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. La nausée l'avait repris, ainsi que sa douleur à la tête. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir, et son bras était tordu bizarrement. Il s'avança jusqu'à la maisonnette, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte, une flèche se ficha dans le bois juste à côté de sa tête. Le jeune homme se retourna d'un coup pour faire face à une petite dame d'un mètre cinquante-cinq, les cheveux noir grisonnant avec un chapeau en paille sur la tête. Elle lui demanda quelque chose dans une langue inconnue. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas et leva les mains, lâchant par la même occasion son bâton. Il chancela, et la dernière chose qu'il vit ce fut la femme, relever son arbalète.

Quand il se réveilla il se trouvait dans un lit, il n'y avait personne autour. Il essaya de se lever, et s'aperçut avec dépit qu'il était attaché au lit.

-Youhou ? Y'a quelqu'un ? tenta en désespoir de cause. S'il vous plait ? Youhou ?

Soudain la vieille femme apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Elle lui marmonna une phrase, mais de nouveau le jeune homme ne comprit pas. Finalement elle mit la main sur sa poitrine et articula :

-Moi, Ranya.

Puis elle montra l'adolescent d'un signe de tête :

-Toi ?

Le jeune homme hésita. En vérité il n'en savait rien. Impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Enfin il se souvenait vaguement de quelques souvenirs, mais rien qui lui apprenait son identité. Il haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'en savait rien.

-Javein ? demanda la vieille femme.

-Raven ? répéta-t-il.

Ranya partit rapidement dans la pièce à côté et revint avec une gourmette en argent. Dessus il y avait écrit : « Raven 07/06 ». Il n'en s'avait rien si c'était son prénom mais cela lui plaisait bien.

-Moi Raven, acquiesça-t-il. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, continua-t-il.

Ranya ne sembla pas interpréter ce qu'il disait, mais le ton était doux, délicat, sans aucune menace. Elle parut indécise, puis s'approcha avec un couteau et coupa le lien. Il comprit qu'elle lui disait que si jamais il tentait quoi que ce soit, elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Il hocha la tête. Il se leva, mais il dut se rassoir, la tête lui tournant. Ranya lui apporta une écuelle, remplie de nourriture. Pour la première fois il la détailla bien, elle était petite, mate de peau, les cheveux noirs qui devenaient gris, les yeux noirs, la peau ridée. Raven la regarda puis désignant l'assiette d'un signe de menton :

-Assiette ?

Elle parut comprendre, car elle sourit puis lui donna le nom de l'objet dans sa langue. Enthousiaste, Raven lui montra successivement le bureau, la fenêtre, le lit, etc.

OoO

-Moi être Entwan.

Raven dévisagea le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Grand, brun, la peau beaucoup moins matte que Ranya mais foncée également, musclé, il parlait anglais avec plus ou moins de facilité.

-Salut moi je suis Raven.

Ils se sourirent. Dès lors ce fut plus facile pour Raven d'apprendre la langue de Ranya, et cela permis également à Entwan d'améliorer son anglais. Ainsi Raven apprit qu'il se trouvait en Australie. Entwan et lui devinrent rapidement amis.

Quatre mois, cela faisait quatre mois que Raven était là en Australie, il s'était remis doucement de ses blessures et avait apprit à parlé la langue de Ranya. Il avait ainsi découvert qu'elle était une Autochtone, et qu'Entwan était son petit fils. Ils s'étaient échapper car les enfants métisses (issus d'un blanc et d'un noir) étaient enlevés à leur famille pour être placé dans des orphelinats. Entwan avait refusé et s'était battu avec l'homme chargé de le reprendre à sa famille. Cela s'était soldé par la mort du blanc, et dès lors Entwan avait du fuir. Sa grand-mère l'avait suivi pour veiller sur lui, puisque sa mère devait surveiller ses frères et sœurs.

-Debout Ithryn !

Raven homme souleva une paupière puis l'autre. Entwan parut trouver sa réaction trop longue puisqu'il se jeta d'un coup sur son ami, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

-Humm !

-On n'a pas le temps Ithryn ! Il faut qu'on aille chasser !

Raven soupira. Entwan l'avait surnommé Ithryn dès le premier jour, et il refusait de lui dire ce que cela voulait dire, sois disant il le découvrirait bien assez tôt tout seul. Il se leva, puis après une toilette sommaire, il se prépara :

-Allons-y Traqueur ! fit Raven avec un petit sourire.

Entwan avait expliqué à Raven, que chaque chasseur avait une sorte de nom de code, de surnom autre que son prénom, avec lequel ils étaient reconnus dans le monde entier. Ainsi Entwan se nommait Traqueur car il était un pisteur hors norme, et Raven avait écopé du surnom d'Ithryn, même si il ne savait pas sa signification. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent avec un arc et des flèches, pour aller chercher leur nourriture.

Avisant un cerf, ils échangèrent un regard, puis Raven prit à droite, et Entwan à gauche. Ils firent un grand arc de cercle pour se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre le cerf au milieu. Traqueur imita un hululement de hibou pour dire qu'il était en place. Alors que Raven allait imiter le loup, il eut comme un flash qui l'étourdit :

_-Coucou mon ange. Et coucou toi ! Regarde ce que papa t'as rapporté ! _

_L'homme tendit un cerf en peluche au dessus du berceau. Le bébé gazouilla. _

_-Oh ! Tu aimes. C'est bien tu feras un digne descendant ! Quand tu seras un peu plus grand je te raconterais nos aventures, il faudra que tu nous dépasses ! _

_Une femme apparut sur le seuil de la porte. _

_-Allons, chéri, tu n'as pas honte de lui bourrer la tête dès son plus jeune âge ? _

_-J'oses espérer qu'il tiendra plus du côté de son digne père plutôt que celui de sa mère, on n'a vraiment pas besoin d'un autre rat de bibliothèque ! _

_La jeune femme fit la moue, vexée. _

_-Attends ma fleur de Lys, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! _

_La jeune femme ne répondit pas. L'homme abandonna son enfant pour se rapprocher de sa femme. Il l'embrassa dans le cou plusieurs fois._

_-Allez ne boude pas ma fleur ! _

_-Il te faudra beaucoup plus que quelques baisers dans le cou pour te faire pardonner. _

_-Hum, serait-ce un défit miss Evans ? _

_-Tout à fait monsieur Potter. _

_Le bébé rigola dans son berceau, tandis que ses parents se rapprochaient de lui, un sourire comblé au visage. _

_-N'est-il pas adorable ?_

_-Si bien sur que si ! Il a tes yeux, mon amour. _

_-J'espère bien, qu'il a mon caractère aussi ! _

_-Ah non ! Pas moi, j'ai survécu aux tornades et ouragans Lily, je ne crois pas que je survivrais au typhon Harry, sourit-il. _

_Lily éclata d'un rire cristallin. _

_-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? _

_-Et pas moi ? fit James d'un ton boudeur. _

_-Humm laisse moi y réfléchir…_

_-N'oublies jamais mon fils, à quel point on t'aime, ta mère et moi…_

« N'oublies jamais mon fils à quel point on t'aime, ta mère et moi… »

Raven se releva d'un bond en sursautant et criant. Il déboula dans la clairière comme un fou, faisant détaler le cerf. Entwan apparut immédiatement :

-Raven ! Raven ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Un… Un fantôme !

Entwan ne répondit pas.

-Ca va ?

-… Ouais. Je pense. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie mais…

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

-Non. Allons chasser… Désolé pour le cerf.

Entwan eut un haussement d'épaule puis dit :

-De toute manière, la viande de cerf c'est un peu dur à manger…

Raven sourit, puis alla récupérer ses armes.

OoO

-Alors, voyons voir un peu ce que tu vaux Raven.

Raven se contenta d'un sourire arrogant qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Allez avance ! Tu as peur Ravy' ?*

-Moi peur ? D'un jeune aborigène marginal comme toi Entwy ?

Son ami ne répondit pas mais lui fit signe d'approcher. Raven se jeta littéralement sur lui, mais le loupa et se prit un arbre, Entwan s'étant dévié de la trajectoire du jeune homme. Il ne put réprimer un éclat de rire, et s'empêcher de le provoquer :

-Eh bien eh bien, ça vous fait le beau parleur, mais même pas capable de toucher un fort et imposant marginal dans mon genre ?

Raven, encore un peu assommé, se remit sur pied tant bien que mal et se jeta pour la deuxième fois sur Entwan qui, de nouveau, l'évita. Raven en déduisit qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement pas de la bonne méthode. Il décida de faire ça de façon plus subtile, ce qui risquait d'être dur, sachant qu'Raven était l'exact opposé de la subtilité. Il se releva et, s'épousseta d'un air très très digne, pour quelqu'un qui avait embrassé deux arbres en moins d'une minute, sous le regard ô combien moqueur de l'autochtone. Il commença à déblatérer un flot incessant de paroles, et Entwan en fut ''sonné''. Raven en profita pour se jeter sur lui de tout son (maigre) poids, cela dit, il se fit contrer sans difficulté, puis Traqueur lui bloqua le poignet dans son dos, tandis qu'il se démenait comme un beau diable pour se libérer. On ne sait par quel moyen il réussit son entreprise, envoyant par la même occasion Entwan au tapis. Ils roulèrent tout deux au sol. Puis le dit marginal reprit le dessus rapidement, et bloqua le jeune homme sous son poids.

-Alors le gringalet, pas mal pour un jeune marginal dans mon genre, non ?

Raven à moitié écrasé sourit, puis murmura :

-Arrête tu m'écrases !

Entwan se releva prestement avec classe et dignité, et sitôt eut-il le dos tourné qu'Raven le faisait tomber. Son ami bien que surpris, réussit à se réceptionner avec une agilité animale, tandis qu'Raven s'écrasait lamentablement au sol, puisque son matelas de fortune avait dévié sa propre chute.

-Aïe ! -Alors le gringalet, on triche maintenant ?

-Chacun ses moyens pour gagner nan ? Et je doute qu'un méchant t'aurait prévenu non ?

-Bien vu, bien vu. Allez debout j'vais t'apprendre les bases.

Raven se mit vite sur pied avec une bonne humeur inépuisable, riant de sa propre bêtise.

OoO

-Allez positionne toi ! ordonna Entwan. Bon je te préviens je ne suis pas très bon dans le maniement des armes… Juste dans le combat à main nue et dans le couteau, mais c'est tout.

-C'est mieux que rien, vieux ! assura Raven tranquillement.

Il s'en sorti pas trop mal, surtout qu'il avait toujours préféré les sarcasmes, aux actes. Préférant les mots aux gestes, il était convaincu que les mots pouvaient, si ce n'est plus, faire tout aussi mal que les coups. Il suffisait de manier à la perfection la langue. Langue aiguisée. Voilà comment l'avait surnommé Entwan, en raison à sa grande capacité à sortir des sarcasmes en toute circonstances, et qui en blessaient plus d'un dans leur amour propre. Il s'était déjà battu, comme tous les jeunes, mais jamais à l'épée ou au bâton, c'était vraiment une première pour lui.

-Bon Raven, lève un peu plus ta garde, sinon …

Entwan ne finit pas sa phrase et lui donna un coup de bâton dans l'oreille.

-Aiiiie !

-Sinon voilà ce qui arrive ! Et encore estime-toi heureux, j'aurais pu te couper une oreille avec une bonne épée.

-Ouais ben t'étais pas obligé de taper aussi fort ! maugréa Raven de fort mauvaise humeur.

-Ce sont les risques du métier, philosopha son ami nonchalamment.

-Alors je ne veux pas faire ce métier !

Dans la cour, une voix hurla d'une voix forte :

-Entwan ne maltraite pas trop notre hôte !

-En garde ! s'exclama Raven à l'intention d'Entwan, qui courut ou plutôt galopa vers lui.

En effet le jeune homme matte mimait un preux chevalier sur son noble destrier. Il s'arrêta devant Ranya et s'inclina devant elle :

-Ma dame, me permettrez-vous de donner une bonne leçon à ce vilain chevalier noir ?

-Accordé ! rigola la vieille femme, puis elle ajouta : Monseigneur Raven Ithryn, je vous prie de sauver mon honneur de _'demoiselle de la cour'_ et d'enseigner les bonnes manières à ce vaurien de Traqueur ! Monseigneur Entwan, veuillez donner une bonne leçon à ce garnement !

-Avec plaisir ma Dame, répondit-il en faisant le salut militaire, et en abaissant une visière imaginaire.

Raven se remit à galoper un bâton tendu en avant comme une lance, Entwan eut un sourire sadique et lança son bout de bois dans les jambes d'Raven, qui se le prit et tomba au sol, à ses pieds.

-Oh, il ne fallait pas te prosterner à mes pieds, Raven, on sait tous ici que c'est moi le Roi.

Raven lui fit une balayette, et Entwan lui tomba dessus, et les deux jeunes gens roulèrent au sol. Tantôt Raven avait le dessus, tantôt c'était Entwan qui menait la danse. Le pseudo combat dura quelques minutes, sous les yeux amusés de Ranya. Puis finalement ce fut Entwan qui emporta la joute. Essoufflé, il se releva sous les applaudissements des tribunes. Il s'inclina tout en faisant des baisers à une foule en folie imaginaire :

-Merci ! Merci !

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau saluer, Raven l'emporta sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute.

-Toujours ensemble, vieux ! On chasse ensemble, on tombe ensemble !

La vieille femme avait vu Entwan debout en train de savourer sa victoire, et d'un coup il ne fut plus là. Plus bas, le combat reprit avec plus de hargne que jamais. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à se relever, dès que l'un des deux étaient debout, l'autre se chargeait de le refaire tomber. Aucun d'eux ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage, mais tous deux peinaient à ne pas céder de terrain. Soudain, pour corser le combat, Ranya interpella son adversaire :

-Entwan ! Attention derrière toi !

Le jeune homme, qui avait entre temps reprit l'avantage, fut déconcentré. Il regarda derrière lui, et Raven en profita aussitôt, passant de perdant à meneur. Les deux jeunes étaient maintenant debout, face à face, fatigués, haletants. -Match nul, les départagea Ranya avec un sourire.

Oo

Il esquiva l'attaque dans un sourire. Il aperçut une ouverture, et sans hésiter, il s'y engouffra. Il tapa de toutes ses forces juste sous le bras, dans les côtes. Son adversaire lâcha un petit cri à la fois de surprise et de douleur.

-Alors Entwan, tu te ramollis, on dirait ton arrière grand père ! Je t'ai connu plus dynamique ! C'est bien Raven, continue ainsi tu vas presque réussir à le battre ! clama haut et fort Ranya.

Traqueur se contenta d'un regard noir ainsi que d'un grognement pour exprimer sa pensée profonde.

-Quelle répartie ! Dis donc, tu t'améliores dis-moi !

Raven qui s'entraînait contre Entwan, jeta un regard en coin à Ranya qui, assise, faisait les commentaires tranquillement.

-Entwan, c'est mou tout ça ! Dis-moi, tu aurais pas un peu grossi toi ?

-Rav, Ravy, Ravenounet, prêt à accélérer la cadence ?

-Euh non ?

-Tant pis pour toi !

Le combat augmenta de niveau d'un seul coup:

-C'est bien Raven, c'est très bien même, pour un novice. Mais voyons voir ce que tu vaux si on accélère un peu la cadence ?

Quand Entwan accélérait la cadence, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, ses mouvements devinrent flous tellement il allait vite. Raven fut désarmé en quelques secondes seulement.

-Hum finalement, tu n'es pas si rouillé que ça Traqueur' ! se contredit Ranya avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Oo

Les jours passaient, se ressemblant tous. Le matin ils allaient chasser, en revenant ils faisaient quelques exercices, se battaient entre eux, et l'après-midi, ils variaient les activités selon le temps. Au plus damne de Raven, Entwan continuait à l'appeler Ithryn, sans lui en dire la raison. Le jeune homme considérait Ranya comme une grand-mère, et Entwan comme une sorte de frère. Pour lui, ils étaient sa famille de substitution. Il ne se souvenait toujours de rien, des brides de souvenirs lui revenaient de temps en temps, dans son sommeil, sans qu'il sache à son réveil, s'il s'agissait de rêve, ou de fragment de mémoire. Raven ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit, et pourtant il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Sans un bruit il se leva, tâchant de ne pas réveiller Entwan qui avait l'humeur d'un ours quand il n'avait pas son quota d'heure de sommeil. Il se déplaça silencieusement au travers de la maisonnée puis jeta un œil au dehors. Là, il vit les flammes de torches brillaient dans la noirceur de la nuit. Sans hésiter, et toujours sans un bruit, il courut chercher ses armes. En passant il secoua Entwan, et mit son index sur les lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, puis il suivit Raven dans le couloir. Il regarda par la fenêtre, puis murmura :

-Des blancs. Ils m'ont retrouvé ! Il faut partir !

-Calme-toi Traqueur ! chuchota Raven. Va chercher tes affaires, je me charge de Ranya.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Raven se dirigea vers la pièce du fond, qui servait de chambre à coucher pour la vieille femme. Il la réveilla et lui expliqua rapidement la situation, pendant qu'Entwan revenait :

-Il faut se dépêcher, ou ils vont nous encercler.

- On n'aura pas le temps, ils vont nous voir partir… fit remarquer Raven sombrement.

-Comment on fait alors ? s'emporta Entwan.

-Les enfants.

-Il nous faut une diversion ! expliqua son ami, ignorant Ranya.

-Entwan ! Raven ! Ecoutez-moi ! Je ne veux pas avoir à me répéter, je suis trop vieille, et trop lente pour partir avec vous ! ET (elle haussa le ton vu que les adolescents semblaient sur le point de protester) comme ça cela me permettra de faire diversion. Il n'y a pas matière à discuter les garçons.

-C'est hors de question ! explosa Entwan.

-Absolument impossible ! rajouta Raven.

-On va pas te laisser là !

-Tu ne joueras pas notre appât !

Raven et Entwan échangèrent un regard. Ils n'allaient pas la laisser se sacrifier pour eux, impensable.

-Bon on y va, ordonna Raven, et on ne discute pas.

Les deux adolescents prirent chacun Ranya par un bras, l'emmenant de force. Raven jeta un coup d'œil discrètement vers l'extérieur pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, puis il ouvrit la porte. Ils s'élancèrent silencieusement dans les sous bois. Malheureusement un chien les sentit, et se mit à aboyer furieusement.

-Ils sont par là !

-Vite !

Le petit groupe de trois se mirent à courir, comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas en fait. Des coups de fusils retentirent, tandis que Raven ne s'imaginait que trop bien les balles les effleurant, passant tout autour d'eux, les frôlant, il pouvait même sentir le déplacement d'air du aux balles. Soudain Ranya s'effondra en hurlant, les mains sur sa jambe droite.

-Continuez sans moi, les enfants !

-Mais…

-Entwan ! Ils arrivent ! Vivez ! Vivez les enfants ! Pour moi !

Raven lui prit le bras et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils courraient, encore et toujours sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais faiblir.

Raven courait, il courait, comme jamais il n'avait couru de sa vie. Il ne pouvait échouer, sinon il mourrait. Il continuait sans jamais s'arrêter, outrepassant la douleur, outrepassant la peur, oubliant toute émotion. Il devait persévérer, il devait réussir pour elle ! Il lui devait bien ça. À l'heure actuelle, elle devait être morte, s'étant sacrifiée pour le sauver lui, qui ne méritait que la mort. Au loin, il entendait les hurlements, les aboiements des chiens, et les lumières qui semblaient si près et tellement loin à la fois. Il se retourna, toujours en courant, il n'en pouvait plus... Il ralentit l'allure, puis soudain une voix chuchota "ne t'arrêtes pas ! Cours, toujours !'' Ce seul murmure lui redonna courage, l'empêchant de faiblir. Il repartit avec plus de vigueur, malgré les forces qui commençaient à lui manquer. Il regarda vers Entwan qui semblait aussi fatigué, aussi essoufflé, et pourtant ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, accélérant encore et encore. Il vit clairement que son ami pleurait, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Sa grande mère venait de se sacrifier pour eux, pour les sauver… Soudain il trébucha, et tomba dans un précipice. -Ithryn ! Raven ! Sinistre archange dévalant la pente, il rebondit et continua à glisser, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Au loin les cris cessent, les chiens se taisent, les lumières s'éteignent, le laissant seul avec les ténèbres. Et enfin lorsque sa chute cessa, il s'abandonna avec délice dans la noirceur réconfortante de l'obscurité.

* * *

**Voilà la suite, avec un tit temps de réaction, vu que j'ai hésité à la publier ^^**

**Sinon au prochain chapitre On verra les maraudeurs voilà ;)**


	3. Sorciers, Attention, me voilà !

**Chapitre 3 : ****Sorciers, Attention, me voilà !**

"_Nous sommes fait de la même matière que les Rêves_" Shakespeare**  
**

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Raven ouvrit les yeux. Blanc. Tout était blanc. Il n'était pas mort, il en était intimement convaincu.

-Ah ! Jeune homme vous voilà enfin réveillé !

Raven grogna. Il commença à distinguer la forme floue d'une silhouette penchée au dessus de lui. Il vit une lumière :

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Ca va, marmonna le jeune homme.

-Vous voyez la lumière ?

Raven acquiesça.

-Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

-A la jambe…

-Normal, vous avez la rotule cassée. Alors comment vous appelez vous ?

-Raven.

-Raven. Raven comment ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit l'adolescent.

Il vit le docteur froncé les sourcils puis noter frénétiquement quelque chose sur sa feuille.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda soudainement Raven.

-Le 3 décembre 1976.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser vous reposer puis je reviendrais vous posez quelques questions, essayer de vous rappeler en attendant. A tout à l'heure.

Raven ne répondit pas et se rendormit.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, le médecin revint.

-Bonjour Raven.

-'Lut.

-Alors Raven, peux-tu me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit, puis prit une inspiration et se lança :

-Et bien… J'étais avec Entwan… Hé ! D'ailleurs comment va Entwan ? Où est-il ?

-Entwan ? Qui est Entwan ?

-Mon ami ! Il était avec moi !

-Calmez-vous jeune homme ! Vous êtes arrivé seul ici. Racontez moi plutôt votre histoire, on va retrouvez votre ami, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le médecin s'assit avec un air paternel. Raven reprit :

-J'étais avec Entwan chez sa grand-mère… Quand des hommes sont arrivés en plein milieu de la nuit. On a fuit…

-Pourquoi avez-vous fuit ? demanda le médecin légèrement déconcerté.

-Ils voulaient le tuer.

-C'est très grave comme accusation jeune homme !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Ils voulaient se venger…

-Se venger de quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Raven hésita à répondre. Décidément il ne pouvait pas révéler que son ami avait tué quelqu'un. C'était impossible. Non vraiment pas, aussi il garda le silence. Voyant cela, le docteur, ne voulant pas le brusquer, le pria de continuer son récit.

-Ranya s'est blessée, et elle nous a demandé de continuer…

Sa voix se brisa. Puis il acheva son histoire tant bien que mal :

-On a du obéir… On a couru comme jamais, et puis je sais pas… J'ai trébuché, puis je me suis senti dégringoler… Puis le noir. Et je me suis retrouvé ici.

-Bien. Savez-vous où vous vous trouviez quand vous avez eu cet accident ?  
De toute évidence l'homme ne croyait que très moyennement à l'histoire.

-Je ne pourrais vous dire l'endroit exact, j'ai toujours été nul en géographie, enfin je pense… Mais il me semble qu'on se trouvait dans le nord.

-Dans le nord ? répéta pensivement le docteur.

-Dans les alentours de Darwin, je crois.

Le médecin sursauta à l'entente de cette phrase. Il se leva d'un bond et commença à l'ausculter.

-Vous êtes sur de n'avoir aucune douleur à la tête ? Pas d'envie de vomir ? Pas la tête qui tourne ? Des points noirs devant les yeux ?

-Euh… Non. Je me sens parfaitement bien, si ce n'est mon genou.

-Jeune homme. Nous sommes en Angleterre.

-QUOI ?

-Nous vous avons retrouvé au Nord d'Oxford. Actuellement vous êtes dans l'hôpital général d'Oxford.

-Mais… Mais… C'est impossible ! J'étais en Australie avec Entwan. On était chez sa grand-mère… Des blancs nous ont attaqués ! On a du fuir ! Je suis tombé dans un précipice ! Je ne peux pas m'être retrouvé à Oxford ! C'est impossible !

-Êtes-vous bien sur …

-Oui ! J'étais en Australie ! Je vous l'assure !

-Et bien, je ne vois qu'une solution… Vous avez déliré !

-Hein ?

-On ne sait pas combien de temps vous êtes resté dans le froid dehors… Il se pourrait que votre cerveau ait tout inventé, une sorte de façon de se préserver. De plus vous êtes resté prêt d'une semaine et demie dans le coma.

-Je… C'était… Non c'était réel !

Le docteur ne répondit pas, continuant de l'ausculter.

-Il y a une solution ! Retrouvez Entwan ! On verra ainsi qu'il existe ! Que ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Ecoutez, jeune homme. Vous m'avez avoué vous-même que vous aviez perdu la mémoire. Pourquoi vous souviendrez vous de cela ?

-Parce que je l'ai vécu ! Après avoir perdu la mémoire !

-Hum… Vous avez une bosse derrière la tête, expliqua l'homme, vous avez sûrement tout imaginé !

-JE N'AI PAS RÊVE ! C'ETAIT REEL ! hurla Raven avec colère.

-J'en suis persuadé, dit le médecin d'un ton qui suggérait le contraire.

-ET JE NE SUIS PAS FOU NON PLUS ! C'ETAIT REEL ! J'EN SUIS SUR !

Raven commençait de plus en plus à s'énerver, aussi le docteur appela une infirmière :

- Vite donnez-lui un calmant !

L'infirmière s'exécuta, plantant l'aiguille d'une seringue dans le tuyau qui lui reliait la perfusion à la main. Mais il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, la seringue –pourtant en plastique- explosa, faisant gicler le produit. Les appareils s'alarmèrent, et le bip bip précédemment régulier s'accéléra d'un coup, devant ainsi un continuel bruit de fond. La fenêtre explosa sous les hurlements de l'infirmière.

oOo

Les jours passaient, et la morosité de Raven augmentait. Il ne bougeait plus de son lit. Il ne voyait que très rarement du monde, ou plutôt il ne faisait pas attention à qui il croisait. Le seul moment où il se levait, était pour aller aux toilettes. Sa prison était plus mentale que physique. Car même s'il avait le genou cassé, il aurait toujours pu trouver un moyen pour se déplacer, en fauteuil roulant par exemple. Depuis le fameux jour où il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, il vivait un enfer. Il se torturait lui-même l'esprit. Avait-il rêvé les derniers mois ? Pourtant cela semblait tellement réel ! Il refusait de croire à une machination de son esprit, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser qu'Entwan et Ranya n'existaient que dans son esprit ! Ils étaient des êtres-humains à part entière ! Ils l'avaient recueilli, ils l'avaient soigné, et sauvé ! Raven se sentait mal, affreusement mal. Il restait allongé sur son lis toute la journée. Il ne dormait plus, il ne mangeait plus, il ne parlait presque plus. Et il avait froid. Puis chaud. Puis froid… Il déprimait seul dans son coin, et rien ne parvenait à le faire sortir de sa léthargie malsaine. Il ne faisait plus rien. Il se haïssait pour son incapacité à faire quelque chose de bien… Il avait tué Ranya, en forçant Entwan à s'enfuir. Il se dégoutait, et pire il haïssait son incapacité à se lever de ce lit, sortir dans la rue, et sauver Entwan. Comment cela était possible qu'il ait touché le fond, et qu'il continue de creuser ? Il continuait de s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément !

On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme… Dans ce cas, son âme était dans un état vraiment terrible. Et en maintenant, il ne pouvait arrêter de se dire qu'il le méritait. Tout ce qu'il méritait c'était une mort lente et douloureuse. Pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Puis après il se disait qu'il était stupide de s'infliger cela, surtout si Entwan et Ranya n'étaient pas réels… Mais comment savoir ? Avait-il envie de le savoir ?

oOo

Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé dans la fameuse chambre B18. Tout allait bien, puis Raven s'était mis à hurler comme un forcené, les appareils électriques s'étaient détractés, les vitres avaient explosé… C'était tout simplement bizarre. Bon nombre de rumeurs plus farfelues les unes que les autres étaient apparues. Certaines disaient que Raven était à l'origine de tout ça, d'autre que c'était un schizophrène échappé de l'asile, d'autres encore dis aient qu'il s'agissait d'expérience ultra secrète du MI6, que Raven était un fugitif recherché par les polices du monde entier. Et le silence de Raven n'était pas pour arranger les rumeurs, au contraire, elles s'en trouvaient renforcées.

-Bonjour Raven, fit une infirmière en rentrant dans la chambre.

Raven ne répondit pas, à vrai dire il ne détourna même pas la tête.

-Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

De nouveau elle n'eut aucune réponse. Ne se laissant pas démonter elle dit :

-Vous avez de la visite Monsieur Raven.

Son absence de réaction était flagrante. L'adolescent ne fit aucun signe, et l'infirmière n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendu. Soupirant elle déposa le plateau repas sur la table, puis après s'être assurée qu'il n'ait besoin de rien ressorti. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme portant l'uniforme des policiers anglais entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour jeune homme ! lança-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

Raven ne lui décrocha même pas l'ombre d'un regard. Loin de se décourager il continua :

-Je suis l'agent Tim. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?

Il y eut un gros blanc puis finalement Raven répondit, déjà las :

-Pour voir si je suis fou.

-Euh… Non. Je veux apprendre ton histoire, il faut qu'on retrouve tes parents, tu seras bientôt guéris, et tu n'es pas majeur…

-Comment le savez-vous ? le coupa l'adolescent, visiblement intéressé.

L'infirmière fit un signe d'encouragement au policier, c'était le premier depuis plusieurs jours à réussir à lui décrocher plusieurs mots.

-Et bien… Ahem. C'est que…

De toute évidence le policier n'en savait rien.

-Ca se voit…

Raven ne put retenir une moue dédaigneuse.

-Il faut qu'on retrouve tes parents. Pour ça il faut faire des analyses sanguines.

Le jeune homme eut un haussement d'épaule.

-Commencez par chercher en Australie !

Tim sembla gêné.

-Quoi ? Vous non plus vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Si… Si.

-Bon et bien alors c'est parfait.

-Mais même si vous veniez d'Australie, il faut qu'on comprenne comment vous avez pu rentrer en Angleterre sans passeport, ni papier !

Soudain l'illumination se fit dans le cerveau de l'adolescent qui s'exclama avec hargne :

-Vous pensez que je suis un immigré ? Vous pensez que je mens ! Que je me souviens de tout, et que je dis ça pour ne pas être expulsé ?

La colère commençait à monter, le ton aussi, ainsi que le malaise de l'agent de police.

-Ne me faites pas dire ce que je ne n'ai pas dit… tenta Tim dans une tentative louable pour le calmer.

-Mais vous n'en pensez pas moins ! hurla Raven avec rage.

-Ce n'est pas si simple ! rétorqua le policier.

-Bien sur que non ! cracha Raven.

-Ecoute mon petit, il faut que tu me dises comment tu as pu venir en Angleterre, passer les services de la douane…

-Alors nous y voilà ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de savoir comment j'ai fait pour venir en Angleterre ! Vous vous en foutez du reste ! Vous vous en foutez que mon ami est sûrement en train de mourir quelque part !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse petit ? L'Australie n'est pas dans notre juridiction !

-Mais elle est une ancienne colonie anglaise !

-Cela ne nous donne pas tous les droits ! répliqua l'agent avec las.

-Vous ne voulez pas surtout !

-Non. On ne peut pas nuance !

Raven ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Comment êtes-vous rentré en Angleterre ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Ecoute, tu es un jeune homme, tu m'as l'air très intelligent ! Tu n'es plus un gamin, tu peux comprendre les conséquences qu'entrainent tes actes. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu sois expulsé du pays.

-Je croyais qu'il y avait une loi sur les mineurs qui gagnaient la nationalité anglaise si on ne retrouvait pas leurs parents ou un truc comme ça ?

Raven hésita, puis tenta un coup de bluff :

-Mes parents sont morts.

-Tu te souviens donc !

-Pas vraiment. Mais, je sais, qu'ils sont morts. Je ne me souviens pas des détails, mais c'est pour ça que j'étais chez Entwan.

Raven mentait sur le dernier point.

-Et si tu arrêtais de mentir un peu, mon garçon ? s'exclama vivement le policier. Tu veux que je te dise ? Oui il existe une loi sur l'immigration, mais il faut que tu passes plusieurs années dans le pays, avant de gagner la nationalité anglaise…

-Si je suis Australien, je ne suis pas sensé avoir la nationalité anglaise, l'interrompit Raven sceptique.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! En attendant tu seras placé dans un orphelinat pourri, délabré, j'y veillerais personnellement.

Raven ricana, l'ai paternel du policier s'était envolé, remplacé par un air patibulaire.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi de me dire la vérité, tu pourras rentrer chez toi, retrouver toute ta famille ! Ici ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir !

Tim, voyant qu'il ne tirait rien de plus de l'adolescent, se leva mais avant de partir, il dit :

-Réfléchis y bien ! Il n'y pas trente-six solutions ! Il n'y en a que deux. Soit tu es Australien…

-Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas anglais ?

Faisant fi de l'interruption, l'agent continua :

-… Et tu as réussi à passer les postes de sécurités comme ça, on ne sait comment. Mais je le découvrirais, c'est une certitude ! Soit tu nous mens, auquel cas tu fais ça pour te rendre intéressant. J'en sais rien, mais si cette dernière hypothèse est vraie, la plaisanterie a assez durée ! Je suis un officier de police, je ne dois pas perdre mon temps avec un petit merdeux qui a que ça à faire ! Je repasserai demain dans l'après-midi, pour qu'on discute un peu mieux, avec des collègues, et qu'on fasse les analyses. J'espère que tu auras pris la bonne décision d'ici là ! A ce qu'on dit, la nuit porte conseil !

Remettant son chapeau, le policier entreprit une sortie théâtrale. Ca pour être théâtral, ce fut théâtral. Il se prit les pieds, et fit une rencontre inopinée et explosive avec le sol. Raven tourna la tête vers lui en explosant de rire. Tim se remit debout et chercha des yeux l'objet sur lequel il avait trébuché. Il n'y avait rien. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui l'observait, moqueur.

-A demain, lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Faites gaffe dans les escaliers, le prévint ''gentiment'' Raven.

Pour la première fois depuis quatre jours, Raven semblait remonter un peu la pente, il avait parlé, il avait ressenti des émotions comme la colère, il avait réagi. Le docteur était assez content de cette petite évolution dans l'état de son patient. Il espérait, que maintenant il s'ouvrirait un peu plus aux autres.

oOo

-Alors Raven, toujours pas décidé à nous dire la vérité ?

Seul un haussement d'épaule lui répondit. Tim était de retour, avec un policier, un vieux de la vieille, un gros dur. Un mono sourcil épais, des cheveux ébouriffés, des yeux renforcés dans leurs orbites, une mâchoire carrée, il avait tout du « méchant » flic. Il se présenta comme l'agent Breaker.

« Original » pensa Raven avec ironie.

Son regard se porta sur le dehors. Comme il aurait aimé y être. La neige était tombée, il entendait d'ici le rire des enfants qui s'amusaient dans la neige. Et lui, il était bloqué avec deux agents pensant qu'il était un immigré clandestin. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Les questions tournaient dans sa tête, encore et toujours, dans tous les sens, sans pour autant qu'il trouve les réponses à ses interrogations. Et ça le mettait hors de lui. Quoi qu'il se soit passé après qu'il se soit évanoui, il devait le découvrir ! Admettons que des blancs l'aient retrouvé, comment et pourquoi l'auraient-ils envoyé en Angleterre ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Ils auraient tué Entwan en plus ? Qu'était devenu son ami ? Avait-il survécu ? Etait-il toujours en cavale ? Blessé peut-être, gisant dans le ravin, affamé, paniqué, sans doute ? Comment savoir ? Il fallait qu'il se mette en quête de la vérité, et par-dessus tout qu'il sache le destin de Traqueur.

Les deux policiers recommencèrent leur interrogatoire, mais cette fois, Raven perdit patience très rapidement. La colère monta rapidement, ce fut comme un barrage qui cédait, emportant tout sur son passage, déracinant les fondations de sa raison. Il hurla :

-MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS UN IMMIGRE ! J'EN SAIS RIEN ! J'ETAIS EN AUSTRALIE PUIS APRES J'ETAIS ICI !

Soudainement toutes les fenêtres ainsi que tout ce qui était en verre explosèrent. Des hurlements terrorisés retentirent dans tout le couloir. Les policiers fixaient Raven apeurés, effrayés.

Rapidement un violent vent se leva. Le tonnerre gronda, les éclairs illuminèrent le ciel.

Et plus sa colère augmentait, et plus les éléments se déchainaient. Des papiers s'envolèrent, et traversèrent la chambre.

Raven n'était plus lui-même, il était en proie à une haine et une rage sans pareil. Il avait envie de tout détruire ! De laisser s'exprimer sa douleur.

-REGARDE SES YEUX ! s'écria Tim, qui peinait à rester debout.

L'agent Breaker leva son regard dans les prunelles de Raven. Elles étaient devenues entièrement rouge.

-Qu'elle est cette abomination ?

La tempête redoubla au dehors. Breaker sortit d'un coup son pistolet de son étui, et visa Raven.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Tim, en essayant d'atteindre son équipier.

-C'est lui ! C'est lui qui contrôle tout ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Il n'est pas humain ! Il faut l'exterminer !

-ARRÊTE ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! s'époumona Tim avec horreur.

-C'est un monstre ! Il a les pupilles rouges ! Il déchaine les éléments !

-Ce n'est pas lui !

Tim se jeta sur son équipier, déviant ainsi la trajectoire de la balle, qui se ficha à quelque centimètre au dessus de la tête de l'adolescent, qui ne réagit pas, comme en transe. La seule chose dont il avait conscience était sa peine. Sa douleur. La tension accumulée ces derniers mois, tout comme la colère emmagasinée au cours des précédents jours, son sentiment d'incapacité à faire bouger les choses, à sauver Entwan, tout, absolument tout avait cédé en même temps.

Les deux policiers roulèrent au sol, puis soudain, aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, la tempête s'arrêta. Tim se releva, hagard. Il jeta un regard vers l'adolescent, il était allongé dans son lit. L'espace d'un instant, il crut que la balle l'avait touché vu qu'il ne bougeait plus. Il se précipita au chevet du jeune homme, et s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il respirait encore, il était juste évanoui.

Brusquement, il y eut trois « plop » sonores. Tim se retourna pour faire face à trois personnes. Deux hommes et une femme. Ils portaient des robes noires, et semblaient surpris.

-Qui êtes-vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-C'est lui, fit l'homme de droite en désignant d'un signe de menton l'adolescent inconscient.

-Il faut faire venir les Oubliators immédiatement, Killian tu t'en charges ?

-Oui, bien sûr Melinda, concéda l'homme de gauche en disparaissant dans un plop.

-Qui êtes-vous ? hurla Tim.

L'homme et la femme l'ignorèrent, puis s'approchèrent de Raven. La dénommée Melinda lui prit le pouls et expliqua :

-Il a utilisé trop de magie, il s'est évanoui. Il faut le transporter à St Mangouste.

C'est à ce moment que Killian réapparut suivi de cinq hommes en noir avec un écusson or au niveau du cœur.

-Melinda, emmène le gamin à St Mangouste.

La femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de se « volatiliser » avec Raven.

oOo

Raven ouvrit les yeux sur du blanc.

« Encore ? » pensa-t-il avec une grimace.

Il essaya de se relever mais il retomba allongé dans son lit. Une femme arriva.

-Ah vous êtes réveillé !

-…

-Comment vous sentez vous ? reprit l'infirmière.

Raven haussa les épaules. Pas spécialement bien, pas spécialement mal. Au niveau du physique du moins.

-Pourrais-je savoir votre nom ?

« Décidément, c'est une manie chez eux ! » songea Raven avec ironie. Puis soudain les événements de la veille (ou ce qu'il pensait être la veille), lui revirent en mémoire.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

-Si… Je veux dire, pourquoi d'un coup la tempête s'est levée ? Il y avait un ouragan prévu ou quoi ?

L'infirmière fit une drôle de tête.

-Votre nom ?

-Raven. Vous m'expliquez ?

-Il vaut mieux attendre un médicomage…

-Un quoi ?

-Vous comprendrez tout à l'heure, dit simplement l'infirmière, en sortant.

-Mais revenez ! ordonna l'adolescent, peine perdue.

oOo

-Bonjour Raven ! Je m'appelle Melinda Potter.

-S'lut.

-Mme Baint, l'infirmière m'a dit que tu ne comprenais pas comment la tempête avait pu se lever si rapidement ?

-Il faisait beau… Puis d'un coup c'était l'apocalypse

-Et bien, Raven, tu es un sorcier.

Raven explosa de rire :

-Très, très marrant ! J'y ai presque cru ! C'est votre vengeance à vous hein ? Votre moyen de me faire regretter d'être arrivé en Angleterre comme par ma…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

-Magie ? demanda la femme avec un sourire en coin.

Pour la première fois, Raven détailla avec attention la femme. Elle était assez grande, des yeux bleus clairs, les cheveux bouclés châtains et un air jovial continuellement sur le visage.

-Tu es un sorcier, répéta-t-elle.

-Vous délirez ! la contredit Raven, et pourtant une partie de lui-même voulait y croire.

Il hésita puis s'exclama :

-Prouvez le moi, que ce n'est pas une blague, une caméra cachée, enfin prouvez le ! S'il vous plait… rajouta-t-il presque suppliant.

Madame Potter leva un bout de bois puis dit une formule, et le vase sur la table de chevet se mit à léviter. Sceptique, Raven dit :

-Le fil de nylon qui tient le vase, c'est bien connu.

Sans un mot, elle lança une vague d'eau, mais Raven lui cassa tout :

-Un pistolet à eau ? proposa-t-il candidement.

Melinda sourit, puis mit feu à l'armoire sous le regard incompréhensif de Raven.

-Bienvenue dans le monde magique, Raven.

L'adolescent sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Je sens que je vais bien me plaire.

oOo

-Alors, prêt pour le grand saut ?

Raven acquiesça, prenant une grande inspiration. Melinda lui sourit gentiment, puis tapota les briques, menant à la zone entièrement sorcière de Londres, le chemin de Traverse. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital magique, St Mangouste, Raven avait récupéré plus vite qu'il n'aurait cru cela possible. En trois jours il était entièrement guéri, les médicomages, les médecins sorciers, avaient décidé de le laisser partir, mais il devait obligatoirement se reposer encore, sans utiliser de magie. Il avait été dit que Raven irait habiter chez monsieur et madame Potter, apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils accueillaient des jeunes en « difficultés » ou, placés en foyers. Il était resté quatre jours de plus à l'hôpital, puis il était sorti. Avant même de rentrer dans sa nouvelle demeure, Raven avait insisté pour aller directement sur le chemin de traverse. Devant la bonne humeur de l'adolescent, qui avait été assez taciturne et renfermé tout le long de son séjour, madame Potter, avait été obligé d'accepter. Elle observa les différentes réactions de l'adolescent, la surprise, suivie de la stupeur, vint ensuite l'émerveillement, et enfin la fascination.

-Ca fait toujours un effet pareil ? Questionna le jeune homme.

Melinda sourit :

-Oui, crois moi, tu as beau venir ici chaque année, tu ne t'y fais jamais réellement.

-C'est ma…

Raven s'arrêta dans sa phrase.

« Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ce mot, moi ! »

N'importe où que son regarde se pose, tout n'était que lumière. Les vitrines des magasins, multicolores, reflétaient joie et festivité. En passant prêt d'une boutique, il vit son reflet changer. Intrigué, il s'avança. En se voyant dans la vitre, il ne put s'empêcher de lever son bras, et de se toucher le visage, comme pour s'assurer si c'était vraiment lui.

Il était de taille normale, assez musclé, il avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux, en pics, et des yeux bleus électriques et un peu argentés sur les bords. Le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait des reflets bleus dans les cheveux. Il avait même une mèche un peu longue que les autres, argentée. Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit :

« Assorti ».  
Mais il aimait bien. Oui, vraiment, il trouvait cela classe. Puis soudain ses cheveux devinrent noirs de jais, coiffés en bataille, et ses pupilles devinrent vertes émeraude, de la couleur du sortilège de la mort. Il avait également une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il sursauta, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose son reflet était redevenu normal, et lui faisait coucou. Hébété, Raven fit un petit et timide coucou sous le sourire moqueur de son image. Vexé, Raven se détourna et continua son exploration des lieux. Son regard fut attiré par une devanture jaune canarie, un mur était zébré, l'autre était recouvert d'une matière visqueuse, comme de la peau de crocodile. Raven sentit un regard peser dans son dos, il se retourna pour voir madame Potter le scruter avec attention.

-Tu peux aller où tu veux, Raven. Peut-être qu'un de ces lieux te rappellera quelque chose !

Raven haussa les épaules, puis se retourna de nouveau vers l'animalerie. Il vit que les murs avaient changé, maintenant celui de droite était tigré, celui de gauche abordait une couleur blanche, tachée de noir. Sous son regard, les murs changèrent de nouveau de couleur, l'un prit une teinte grise, et l'autre se couvrait de plumes. Il fit un effort monumental pour retenir le « c'est magique » qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

-Rentres si tu veux.

Raven sourit, puis traversa la rue, et poussa la porte de la boutique. Comme sa façade, l'intérieur du magasin était coloré et gai. L'odeur lui assailli les narines dès son premier pas à l'intérieur. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, ce n'était pas agressif, cela sentait même plutôt bon. Différents animaux.

-Bonjour jeune homme ! Bonjour madame ! fit un vendeur à la bedaine proéminente avec un début de calvitie. Vous désirez quelque chose ? Un animal en particulier ?

-Bonjour ! Non, non on va juste regarder, assura Raven.

-Et bien c'est parfait.

Melinda et l'homme commencèrent une discussion, tandis que Raven s'éloignait dans les rayonnages. Il vit d'étranges animaux, comme des chouettes à tête de lapin, des crapauds à défenses, des serpents de glace, d'autres de feu, des chatons changeant de couleur, des chauves-souris, mais ce qui attira son attention fut un gémissement au fond du magasin. Il s'avança, décidé. Il n'y avait qu'une cage en bois. Il se pencha au dessus de la boite, pour faire face à un bébé panda, assis, blanc et or, avec des petites ailes. Assis, il était en train de manger un bambou, soudain il leva son regard, doré et Raven tomba instantanément sous son charme. Il ressentit un sentiment de bien-être.

-C'est un panda magique,

Raven sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu le vendeur arriver.

-Il est né il y a trois mois, sa mère s'est faite tuée par des braconniers. Il parait que si on tue une mère panda dorée pendant une pleine lune, son pelage acquière des particularités. C'est pour ça que les pandas magiques sont en danger, de nos jours, exposa l'homme. Bien sûr c'est des foutaises, mais avant que les gens le comprennent ! Comme je disais, il est magique, il peut voler, pour l'instant il est trop petit, mais après il pourra prendre deux tailles, celle adulte, ou une un peu plus grande que celle-ci. Le reste de ces pouvoirs sont inconnus, du grand public, seuls leur « maitre » connaissent leurs pouvoirs dans les détails. De plus, après cela peut varier selon chaque panda. On dit également que les pandas dorés magiques sont d'une fidélité sans pareil, mais après, n'en ayant jamais eu moi-même je ne peux pas juger.

-Il est splendide !

Le vendeur approuva, tandis que Melinda revenait.

-Raven, il faudrait qu'on achète tes affaires, et qu'on se dépêche, on doit rentrer.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis quitta le magasin à regret.

-Bon alors direction, Ollivanders, le meilleur fabriquant de baguette que l'on puisse trouver en Angleterre.

-Madame Potter ?

-Melinda, je t'en pris, appelle moi Melinda !

-Pourquoi tout semble en fête ?

-Noël est dans une semaine, expliqua la femme avec un sourire.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, ce nom lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose. Au moment où ils rentrèrent dans la boutique, il eut comme un flash :

_« - Plume de phœnix. Une baguette pour accomplir de grandes choses. »_

-Ah Madame Potter ! Et un jeune homme inconnu ?

-Monsieur, on est venu lui acheter une baguette.

-Hum voyons voir ça ! 1m80 pour 70 kilos. Comment était votre ancienne Monsieur… ?

-Raven. Et bien, à vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens plus !

L'adolescent se passa une main gênée sur la nuque. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Ollivanders ne dit rien, faisant mine de réfléchir :

-Hum… Oui je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Le vieil homme descendit de son tabouret puis partit d'un pas claudiquant vers l'arrière boutique. Il revint avec quatre étuis.

-Voyons voir ça…

Il lui tendit une baguette. Raven la prit et resta stoïquement là.

-Et bien ? Essayer là !

Ce fut un Raven plus qu'incertain qui secoua la baguette. Une vitre explosa.

-Apparemment non. Et celle-ci ?

A peine Raven l'eut-il en main, qu'il reçut une violente dégage électrique, la lâchant dans un cri.

-Encore moins, commenta le vieux marchand. Tenez.

Cette fois, il ne se passa absolument rien. Fronçant les sourcils, il récupéra la baguette et lui donna la dernière, des étincelles bleus jaillirent du bâton.

-Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça.

Soudain son regard s'éclaira :

-Mais oui !

Il se précipita derrière, pour revenir avec une boite dorée. Il lui tendit. Raven s'en empara doucement. Une intense chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, il regarda sa baguette avec attention. Comme la boite, elle était dorée, avec un embout argenté.

-Intéressant. Très peu commun, monsieur Raven. 26,5 centimètre, du bambou, avec un poil de panda doré.

Raven ne réagit pas à la remarque, mais Melinda, si en fronçant les sourcils. Elle régla, puis ils sortirent. Ils allèrent acheter des vêtements pour Raven, qui promit de la rembourser dès qu'il travaillerait. La question fut éludée d'un geste de la main. Ils allèrent ensuite manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.

N'ayant aucun livre à acheter, puis que Raven resterait chez les Potter les prochains mois scolaires, et pendant les vacances, ils se promenèrent sur le chemin toute la fin de l'après-midi.

Les Potter et le Ministre avaient convenu que le mieux serait que Raven réapprendre la magie chez eux, puis peu avant la rentrée de septembre, Dumbledore lui ferait passer des tests pour voir son niveau, et ils aviseraient son année à ce moment là.

oOo

-Entre, Raven, te voici à Godric's Hollow. Considère cet endroit comme chez toi !

Le jeune homme détailla les environs : Ils se tenaient en périphérie de la ville, devant une vieille bâtisse qui se dressait là depuis des temps immémoriaux. C'était la neuvième génération de Potter qui vivait dans la maison, lui avait-on dit. Un jardin entourait la résidence, et au milieu trônait un gigantesque Chêne aussi vieux que Godric's Hollow elle-même. Ce Chêne avait été planté alors même que la dernière pierre de la ville était posée. Il était le symbole de l'Espoir d'une vie nouvelle, d'une vie meilleure. Le jardin était lui-même délimité par de grands arbres majestueux. C'était un village presque entièrement sorcier.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande demeure ancestrale. Quand la porte s'ouvrit Raven retint son souffle, un immense escalier du genre ceux des châteaux se déployait dans le hall, à droite un grand salon, et sur la gauche, la cuisine ainsi que la buanderie.

-Au premier se trouvent les pièces comme le bureau, la bibliothèque, la salle de jeux et de travail, notre chambre, à Will et à moi est située après le salon, au deuxième étage il y a les chambres, celles de James –mon fils, Sirius, son meilleur ami et les trois chambres d'amis. Ensuite il y a une cave à laquelle on accède par la pièce adjacente à la cuisine, ensuite une salle de duel et enfin un grenier, indiqua madame Potter, avec un sourire face sentiment d'émerveillement qui s'emparait peu à peu de son ami.

Rave, se sentit légèrement mal-à-l'aise face à la richesse des lieux, mas en même temps c'étaient les trésors et souvenirs de plus d'une centaine d'années qui s'entassaient sous ses yeux. L'histoire de plusieurs vies. Bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas comment était sa vie avant, il avait la certitude qu'elle était loin de ce style de vie. Il était à des milliers d'années lumières de la modeste maisonnette d'Entwan et de Ranya. En pensant à eux, son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

-C'est…

-Magnifique ? Royal? Epoustouflant ? Epatant ? Fantastique ? Fabuleux ? Mirifique ? Sensationnel ? proposa un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, en arrivant.

-Oui… lâcha dans un souffle le jeune homme.

-William Potter, se présenta-t-il en lui serrant la main.

William était grand, mince, mais musclé. Il avait des cheveux en bataille indomptable, des yeux verts avec des lunettes rondes. Raven savait pour avoir lu la Gazette du Sorcier, un quotidien sorcier, qu'il était le chef des Aurores, l'équivalent de la police moldue –personne n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre, proposa Melinda.

Ils montèrent directement au deuxième, mais Raven eut le temps d'apercevoir des tapisseries toutes plus riches les unes que les autres, les tableaux tous signés de grands peintres, des portraits qui bougent, les statues en or, en argent ou simplement en marbre… Tout, absolument tout, reflétait le luxe, mais en même temps la joie de vivre. Ils passèrent devant deux chambres, puis madame Potter lui laissa le choix :

-Voilà tu peux prendre une des chambres restantes.

-Elles ne sont pas utilisées ? demanda Raven.

-Non, quand les amis à James viennent ils dorment tous dans la même chambre !

Raven sourit du bout des lèvres, puis s'approcha de la deuxième porte à droite. D'un regard Melinda lui ordonna de pousser la porte, puis elle entra à sa suite.

La pièce était assez grande, elle était décorée dans des tons rouge et or, un grand à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce.

-Tu peux refaire la déco, si tu veux.

-Merci, mais ça me convient parfaitement ainsi, accorda l'adolescent.

Madame Potter lui sourit puis laissa ses bagages nouvellement achetées :

-Et bien je te laisse défaire tes valises et t'installer, le diner sera prêt dans une heure, et bien sûr tu peux descendre avant, tu peux venir me voir dans mon bureau, tu n'es pas obligé de rester enfermé dans ta chambre.

-Merci.

Melinda partit après un dernier sourire.

oOo

Raven lisait tranquillement dans son lit quand il entendit un fracas épouvantable. Ni une ni deux il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, et vit une scène étrange. Un entremêlement de jambes, de bras et de valises. Soudain, Melinda arriva, alertée par le bruit :

-James ! Sirius !

-Maman !

-M'dame !

Raven baissa sa baguette. Madame Potter le remarqua, car après avoir aidé les deux jeunes hommes à se remettre sur pieds, elle se retourna vers lui en disant :

-Raven, viens descend, que je te présente.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

-James, Sirius, je vous présente Raven. James je t'en ai parlé par lettre.

-Raven voici mon fils James.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que James était vraiment le portrait craché de sa mère, au niveau du visage. Mais ses cheveux étaient ceux de monsieur Potter. Il avait également les yeux noisette. James lui sourit puis lui tendit la main, que Raven s'empressa de serrer.

-Et voici son zigoto de meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

-Mais c'est pour cela que vous m'aimez ! fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire.

Sirius était grand et élancé, des cheveux noirs qu'il portait à mi hauteur, c'était plus long que la moyenne sans être excessif. Il avait des yeux bleus-gris, complètement insondable. Se tournant vers Raven, il dit :

-Sirius Black, pour vous servir.

-Raven Eleidhir.

Ils avaient décidé qu'il s'appellerait Eleidhir pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il aurait pu prendre le nom de Potter, vu que jusqu'à sa majorité il sera sous la tutelle de Melinda et William, mais pour ne pas attirer l'attention du nouveau mage noir en vogue, Lord Voldemort (mais il ne faut pas prononcer son nom !), il avait pris un autre nom.

-Pourquoi ne feriez pas une partie de Quidditch ?

Pendant les deux jours qu'il avait passé chez les Potter, Raven avait appris beaucoup sur la magie, ainsi ce qu'était le Quidditch, quelques sorts. Melinda lui avait dit que normalement il n'y aurait pas de problème dans son apprentissage de la magie, vu qu'il l'avait sans doute déjà fait une fois. Logiquement il s'était arrêté à sa sixième année, voir peut-être sa cinquième. La partie difficile serait là, rattraper un an de travail en six mois. Sinon il entrerait en sixième année au lieu de la septième.

-Alors à quel poste tu joues ? demanda joyeusement James.

Il observa les environs. Ils se trouvaient dans le parc, avec un terrain de Quidditch miniature.

-Aucune idée. Les moldus peuvent pas nous voir ?

-Bon et bien il va falloir qu'on arrange ça, fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil complice. Il y a très peu de moldus, ici, et un charme de repousse œil a été lancé. On ne craint rien, crois moi ! Commençons par tes reflexes !

Sirius lui lança une batte que Raven rattrapa sans trop de difficultés.

-Prêt ?

Sans crier gare, James ouvrit la malle contenant les balles. Les cognards s'en échappèrent et se précipitèrent droit vers Raven qui dans un magnifique reflexe lança sa batte contre le premier cognard, qui repartit en sens inverse comme une fusée. Malheureusement, il eut beaucoup moins de chance avec le deuxième, au lieu de taper le cognard, il lâcha sa batte. Si le résultat fut le même, à savoir la déviation du cognard, le style laissait à désirer. Surtout que la batte décrivit un arc de cercle, et James dut se jeter à plat ventre pour éviter de mourir assommer par une balle folle et une batte. Sirius explosa d'un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

-Ah ! T'es trop fort mon pote !

James se releva :

-Bon et bien, le poste de batteur n'est pas fait pour toi, on dirait.

Mais Sirius, n'en perdant pas une, s'exclama gaiment :

-Mais si ! Pourquoi pas, c'est la nouvelle méthode repousse cognard et adversaire ! T'imagine, on tente ça contre les Serpentards ?

James goguenard, enchaîna :

-On tente sur Rogue ! On balance d'abord le cognard, puis la batte, puis le retour du cognard !

Raven se sentait un peu perdu, aussi Sirius, bon prince, lui expliqua :

-Rogue, ou Snivellus pour les intimes. Quoiqu'il ressemble aussi à une serpillère avec ses cheveux tout graisseux. Enfin là n'est pas la question, disons qu'il est notre meilleur ennemi, depuis… Et bien depuis toujours !

Raven acquiesça.

-Bon et maintenant essayons le poste de poursuiveur.

Ils firent quelques passes, puis montèrent sur leurs balais.

-Oui tu es pas mal doué… Bon il reste gardien et attrapeur.

Raven s'essaya au poste de gardien, et miracle il arrêta la plupart des balles.

-Dommage que tu ne tiennes pas assez sur ton balai, ricana Sirius.

En effet, à chaque arrêt, Raven semblait sur le point de chuter avec la balle.

-Essaye attrapeur, finit par dire James.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Raven se débrouillait plutôt pas mal au poste d'attrapeur.

-Si tu t'entraines, tu pourrais devenir bon au poste de gardien, et t'améliorer à celui d'attrapeur.

Raven sourit. Il aimait voler, et cette sensation de liberté qui le prenait, il décollait, et se retrouvait seul, loin de tout, loin de ses soucis, léger, comme l'air.

-En tout cas, tu sais bien voler ! le félicita James en redescendant. Bon et bien le diner est servi les gars !

oOo

Raven sortit sans un bruit de sa chambre. Il avait mis deux jours pour confectionner son plan. En vérité ce n'était pas vraiment un plan, mais il n'avait que ça sous la main, et il n'avait que trop tarder déjà. Maintenant l'heure n'était plus à l'hésitation, il devait agir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers le local derrière la maison, pour récupérer un balai. Comme il s'y attendait, le local était verrouillé.

-Alomora ! chuchota-t-il.

Il avait appris la partie théorique des sorts, et comptait sur sa chance pour pouvoir les exécuter, après tout, il l'avait déjà fait non ?

-Tu fais quoi ? murmura moqueusement une voix.

Raven sursauta d'un coup lâchant le balai.

-Il va faire une balade de nuit, renchérit une autre voix.

-James ! Sirius !

Raven était mal là. Gêné, il se passa la main sur la nuque.

-Alors ?

Il hésita, mais il n'avait pas le temps, il n'avait aucune chance de les battre en duel. Rapidement il leur raconta toute l'histoire. Ce fut Sirius qui exprima leur pensée :

-Tu comptes voler jusqu'en Australie ?

-Mais t'es malade !

-Non, il faut que j'aide Entwan.

-Ecoute Raven.

-James, je t'apprécie bien, mais par pitié n'essaye pas de m'arrêter !

-Loin de nous cette idée !

-Au contraire on va même t'aider !

Raven reprit espoir à cette phrase.

-Il existe d'autres moyens que le balai pour se déplacer.

-Notamment la téléportation, le transplanage, expliqua James. Or, je sais transplaner. Et Sirius aussi.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait être majeur ?

-En théorie, d'ailleurs on n'a pas notre permis, mais comme on dit, à situation exceptionnelle, comportement exceptionnel.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Yep ! dit simplement Sirius.

-Tu vas t'accrocher à nos bras. Prêt ?

-James Potter, Sirius Black et Raven Eleidhir, mission sauvetage ! Ouais ça en jette ! s'écria Sirius avec un sourire.

* * *

**Oyé oyé Braves Lecteurs ;) **

**Je sais que j'avais promis de faire apparaitre les maraudeurs, mais disons que si je ne coupais pas là, le chapitre aurait été trop long, puis j'aurai pas pu le poster avant de partir en vac's. ^^**

**Donc suite à la demande express de Wizzette je n'ai pas fait de fin sadique non ? **

_"Ils n'avaient pas fait un pas qu'on entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un fusil à pompe que l'on charge. _

_-Les mains en l'air ! _

_Sans se retourner, Sirius s'exclama : _

_-James, vieux frère, ça m'a fait plaisir de vivre à tes côtés toutes ces années. Raven, mon 'ami', je me dois de te féliciter ! Tu as réussi là où des centaines de personnes se sont essayés et ont échoué pendant plusieurs années. Tu as réussi à tuer les maraudeurs... Félicitation ! Je t'aurais bien dit que tu irais loin dans la vie, mais justement la vie, cruelle et ironique, a décidé que notre fin, serait la tienne..._

_James soupira : _

_-Sirius ferme là ! _

_-... Mais t'inquiète pas on aura mieux le temps de se connaitre dans l'au-delà. L'éternité pour être exact ! _

_Ils se retournèrent tandis que Sirius concluait théâtralement :_

_-Adieu monde cruel !" _

**Voilà ! Là ca aurait été sadique, mais vu que je me suis pas arrêté là, tout va bien non ? (A)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre on verra plus les maraudeurs ^^**

**Sinon, je tenais à remercier les lecteurs et reviewers, tout comme ceux qui mettent la fic en alerte ^^ **

**(Ah et fuck les Raptors grincheux ;) OSEF Puisque dans tous les cas, J'AI ecrit Jaewee aussi, faut bien que ça serve hein ? ^^)**

**Merci et bonne lecture :)  
**


	4. Mission Sauvetage ! Ou pas !

**Chapitre 4 : ****James Potter, Sirius Black et Raven Eleidhir, mission sauvetage !**

** Ou pas ?  
**

Les trois garçons apparurent dans un plop sonore. Ils observèrent les environs, le soleil se couchait, disparaissant lentement à l'horizon. Ils avaient atterri dans une plaine.

-Bon alors, par où qu'on va ? demanda Sirius d'une voix étrangement saccadée et surexcitée.

Raven scruta partout autour de lui dans l'espoir de reconnaitre les lieux, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne savait pas où ils étaient, et encore moins par où ils devaient aller.

-Euh…

Derrière lui, James et Sirius échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire, puis le brun à lunette décida de prendre les choses en main :

-Pointe au nord, murmura-t-il.

Sa baguette, à plat dans sa main, se mit à tourner sur elle-même, avant de pointer vers la droite.

-Bon déjà, on a les quatre points cardinaux.

-Fantastique, ironisa Sirius. Mais tu sais, les étoiles auraient tout aussi bien pu nous le dire…

James le fusilla d'un regard. Raven quant à lui, essayait de se concentrer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Puis d'un coup, mu par une intuition il se précipita vers l'Est. Sirius et James en firent de même avec un temps de retard.

-Rav' ! Attends-nous !

Peine perdue, le jeune homme était sourd aux appels de ses amis. Il traçait sa route dans la broussaille, les herbes se pliant sous lui, puis se redressant dès qu'il était passé. Sirius ne tarda pas à le rattraper, puis à le forcer à s'arrêter tandis que James comblait les derniers mètres les séparant.

-Oh ! Calme-toi, vieux, autant ne pas foncer tête baissée ! Imagine que ce soit un piège !

-Tu crois vraiment, que les hommes qui nous ont attaqués pourraient savoir qu'on va revenir pour chercher Entwan ? Puis on est encore loin !

-Ne prenons pas de risques inconsidérés veux-tu ? s'exclama James.

Raven montra son accord d'un signe de tête, et Sirius le relâcha.

-Par là, dit-il simplement, en repartant plus doucement.

Les deux maraudeurs le suivirent. La nuit tomba complètement, et ne voulant pas allumer leurs baguettes pour raison de discrétion, ils se condamnèrent à être seulement éclairés par la lumière des étoiles. De plus ils n'étaient pas certains que le ministère australien ne découvrirait pas leur présence s'ils utilisaient trop de magie, donc ils se modéraient sur l'usage intempestif de la magie. Ils étaient encore mineurs après tout. Comme on dit, Prudence est mère de Sureté. Ils se déplacèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, Raven les faisant toujours progresser plus vers l'Est. Bien entendu les maraudeurs se posaient des questions, ils ne connaissaient Raven que depuis quelques jours, mais de suite ils l'avaient apprécié. Quelque chose en lui, les poussait à lui faire confiance. Or, justement Sirius et James étaient des gens qui s'en remettaient le plus souvent à leur instinct et à la chance. De toute façon, c'était eux qui l'avaient accompagné de leur plein grès, sans que le jeune homme ne leur demande. Un griffondor sera toujours un griffondor après tout, leur « qualité » première restera à jamais de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis sans penser aux conséquences de leurs actes. L'excitation des premiers instants, avait depuis bien longtemps disparue. L'ennui l'avait désormais remplacée. Sirius ne tarda pas à briser le silence :

-Bon et c'est bien beau d'aller vers l'Est, mais tu comptes qu'on traverse tout le continent ainsi ?

-Non. Mais je sens qu'il faut qu'on aille vers l'Est et…

« Ithryn ! »

Il s'interrompit et s'immobilisa net. Sirius n'ayant pas prévu ce brusque arrêt se prit Raven de plein fouet, et ils tombèrent à terre tous les deux.

-Non mais ça va pas ? pesta Sirius.

-CHUUUUT ! ordonna Raven à voix basse.

« Ithryn ! »

-Vous avez entendu ?

-Euh, non, quoi ? s'enquit James lui aussi à voix basse.

-Ecoutez !

« ITHRYN ! »

-Ca vient de là-bas !

Raven se mit à courir, James et Sirius s'élançant à sa suite. L'adolescent dut s'arrêter car il ne savait plus par où aller. Il écouta les bruits de la nuit, essayant de repérer le murmure, mais tout ce qu'il entendit, ce fut les halètements incessants de Sirius qui se stoppa en un dérapage, James sur ses talons, mais beaucoup moins fatigué visiblement.

-Je l'entends plus ! Et vous ?

Après avoir échangé un regard sceptique, James consentit à prendre la parole :

-Désolé de te décevoir, mec, mais on n'a rien entendu nous…

-Quoi ?

-J'te jure !

-Vous… Vous êtes sûr ?

Sirius acquiesça tristement devant la détresse clairement visible de l'adolescent.

Raven regarda partout autour de lui, puis vit un chemin qui rentrait dans une propriété privée. Le portail était fermé, et il y avait un chien qui gardait l'entrée. Mu d'un pressentiment, Raven fit mine de continuer à avancer sur la route, et dès qu'il fut hors de vue de l'entrée, il se mit à courir en longeant un grand grillage de trois mètres de haut avec des barbelés. Il cherchait désespérément une ouverture, quand James le rattrapa :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je veux m'inviter dans cette ferme ! Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important là-bas !

-Par ici ! murmura Sirius en apparaissant devant eux.

Les deux adolescents suivirent Sirius qui sourit de toutes ses dents, leur montrant un passage. Raven leva le pouce en signe de victoire, puis se faufila, rapidement suivi par les deux autres.

-Ne faites plus de bruit à partir de maintenant, conseilla le brun.

Ils tournèrent pendant une petite demi-heure, puis d'un coup ils entendirent des hurlements, déchirant le silence de la nuit, désormais bien avancée. Echangeant un regard, ils s'approchèrent le plus vite possible en essayant de rester discret vers la source du bruit. Puis un projecteur les éclaira, les éblouissant d'un coup. Ils se jetèrent au sol prestement. Des voix d'hommes s'élevèrent devant eux, ils parlaient forts, riant beaucoup. Puis les pas s'éloignèrent, et la lumière s'éteignit.

-On devrait rentrer Rav', chuchota Sirius. Ca commence à devenir dangereux ! On n'est pas préparé et…

-NON ! Dis tout de suite si t'as peur ! Je ne t'oblige pas à rester ! Rentrez, vous ! Mais pas moi ! Je n'abandonne pas ! Jamais !

-Je n'ai pas peur ! s'offusqua Sirius.

-Tu feras un parfait griffon' Raven, sourit James. Mais il faut qu'on rentre.

-D'ailleurs, je vais vous le montrer de ce pas !

-NON SIRIUS REVIENT ! IL VA NOUS FAIRE TUER ! siffla James, mais c'était trop tard, Sirius avait déjà reprit sa route.

Brusquement une détonation retentit, et Sirius tomba à terre en hurlant.

-SIRIUS !

James et Raven se précipitèrent vers lui.

-IL FAUT QU'ON PARTE !

-Oh non, je ne crois pas ! intervint une voix derrière les adolescents, suivit du bruit caractéristique d'un fusil à pompe que l'on charge.

oOo

-JOYEUX NOËL ! JOYEUX NOËL ! DEBOUT RAVEN ! C'EST NOËL !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour voir James et Sirius sautiller dans tous les sens, comme des gosses.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Et alors ? répéta James avec incrédulité.

-C'EST NOËL ! hurla Sirius comme un hystérique. N.O.Ë.L ! épela-t-il comme s'il parlait à un attardé.

-Merci, j'ai compris que c'était Noël, fit sèchement Raven. Mais ça fait quoi que soit Noël ? Je veux dormir moi ! Alors du balai !

-Sûrement pas mon pote !

-Madame Potter a dit qu'on n'ouvrirait pas les cadeaux tant qu'il n'y aurait pas tout le monde.

-Or, tu es compris dans le tout le monde, renchérit James. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever tes fesses immédiatement, pour qu'on descende ensemble, ouvrir nos cadeaux.

-Franchement je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous regarder ouvrir vos cadeaux, fit l'adolescent de mauvaise grâce.

-Bon pousse-toi, Corny, tu vois bien que cela sert à rien de papoter pendant une heure, alors que nos cadeaux n'attendent que nous, et Raven.

James s'exécuta prestement, pressentant ce qui allait suivre. Sirius récita une incantation à voix basse et soudain de l'eau gelée et pressurisée jaillit de sa baguette, s'écrasant sur ce pauvre Raven qui commençait à retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il se releva d'un bond en hurlant :

-BLACK T'ES MORT !

Raven commença à poursuivre un Sirius Black hilare dans toute la maison, et c'est ainsi qu'ils firent irruption dans le salon, courant et riant pour l'un, trempé furieux, et bien réveillé pour le coup, pour l'autre. Raven sauta sur Sirius dans le tournant, et ils roulèrent sur eux même, puis arrivèrent aux pieds de Monsieur et Madame Potter, qui les regardaient amusés. James fit une entrée beaucoup plus paisible, se contentant d'enjamber d'un pas léger l'enchevêtrement qu'étaient Raven et Sirius.

-Ah te voilà enfin Raven ! s'exclama William avec un grand sourire.

-Vous pouvez remercier James et Sirius pour cela…

-Et encore, ils voulaient venir te réveiller à cinq heures quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'il y avait un sortilège qui les empêchait de toucher aux cadeaux.

Raven fit les gros yeux en se relevant tandis que madame Potter lui lançait un sort de séchage.

-Oui l'année dernière ils nous ont fait le coup, expliqua Melinda, ils se sont levés à 5h, peut-être même plus tôt, et quand on est arrivés, ils étaient étalés au milieu de leurs cadeaux, bourrés de chocolat, le cœur au bord des lèvres à cause de toutes les sucreries avalées. On s'est dit : « pas deux ans suivis ». Donc on a mis une protection cette fois, chose qui s'est relevée être positive au final !

-Bon maintenant qu'on est tous là, on peut ouvrir nos cadeaux? s'écria James, sautant d'impatience.

Adressant un clin d'œil à Raven, William dit :

-Ah, je ne sais pas, vous avez réveillé ce pauvre Raven de manière peu orthodoxe… Et peut-être bien que Raven voudrait se changer…

-Et déjeuner, rajouta Melinda.

-Pourquoi pas prendre une douche, pour se réchauffer après ce réveil glacé…

-Celui de Sirius ! s'exclama vivement James. Je n'y suis pour rien ! Il a cas attendre que Raven ait fini de se préparer ! Mais moi j'ai rien fait !

-Faux frère, marmonna Sirius avec un regard noir.

-Ben techniquement oui, vu qu'on est pas lié par le sang… C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs !

-Peut-être qu'avec un sortilège, réfléchit Sirius, très concentré soudainement.

-STOP ! Vous ne commencez pas tous les deux ! Les sortilèges à base de sang, sont très dangereux à manipuler, une fausse manœuvre et vous y perdez beaucoup plus que votre vie ! Vous y perdez votre âme ! Je vous interdis formellement, vous m'entendez ? Formellement d'avoir recours à de tels sortilèges ! ordonna fermement Melinda, qui étant médicomage savait de quoi elle parlait. J'ai vu des hommes, de puissants sorciers réduits à l'état de légume après avoir expérimenté des sorts de magie sanguine, encore appelée la magie rouge. La plupart – pour ne pas dire tous - de ceux qui s'y risquent ne font plus jamais rien après ! C'est pire encore que le baiser du détraqueur, on ne plaisante pas avec un tel sujet ! Vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour finir ainsi ! Non, non oubliez cette idée stupide tout de suite ! Et…

-Melinda… coupa gentiment Will. Ils ont compris. Et maintenant, si vous ouvriez-vos cadeaux les enfants ?

Sirius et James se jetèrent sur leurs papiers cadeaux, non sans avoir échangé un regard entendu. Entre eux, c'était toujours ainsi, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, un regard suffisait. Ils avaient toujours les mêmes idées en même temps, ils pensaient la même chose, n'étaient quasiment jamais en désaccord, aimaient les mêmes choses. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux, du moins en mental. Et pourtant ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté. Mais ils avaient une complicité sans égale, dépassant même l'amour d'une famille envers ses membres. Sirius était le frère de James. Le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et qu'il n'aurait jamais. James était le frère de Sirius. Le frère que Sirius avait perdu. Le frère de substitution, en « remplacement » de son ancien.

Si James devrait décrire son presque frère en un mot il dirait : joyeux. Ou encore bonne humeur, ou encore fantastique. Ou plutôt extraordinaire. Bref, il ne pourrait pas le décrire en un mot. Il avait beaucoup de qualités, mais aussi beaucoup de défauts. Mais il savait que Sirius faisait de son mieux, toujours à se surpasser sans cesse. Il avait toujours de l'énergie à revendre, du bonheur à distribuer. En vérité, s'il était comme ça, c'était à cause de sa famille. La noble et très ancienne famille Black. Tournée depuis toujours vers la magie noire, tous ses membres ou presque, étaient allés, ou étaient destinés à aller dans la maison de Serpentard. La maison la moins réputée parmi les quatre qu'il y a à Poudlard. Mais Sirius n'était pas allé à Serpentard, non lui était allé à Griffondor, leur pire ennemi. Déjà qu'avant il s'opposait à ses parents, et qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec leurs idéaux, après son entrée chez les griffons, il avait été traité avec mépris par les siens, en paria de la société. Ses rapports avec sa « famille » s'étaient détériorés de plus en plus vite. Les punitions tout comme les cris et les coups pleuvaient de plus en plus souvent, devenant toujours plus violents avec le temps passant. Maintenant aux yeux de tous, il était considéré comme un mouton noir. Et pourtant rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que se distinguer de cette famille, qu'il considérait comme des parfaits étrangers. Le mouton noir des Black. Ou plutôt le mouton blanc, comme se plaisait à dire James. Dans une famille tournée vers les ténèbres, il était la seule source de lumière, comme un phare, il éclairait et illuminé les jours des Maraudeurs, par sa bonhomie et bonne humeur. Sirius avait tendance à douter de lui à certains moments, il broyait du noir, et rien ne pouvait le faire sortir de son blues. Rien si ce n'est les blagues des Maraudeurs. Sirius en faisant des blagues aux Serpentards, trouvait le moyen de se venger de l'humiliation qu'il avait d'appartenir à une famille apparentée à l'Obscurité. C'était puéril, mais si Sirius se sentait mieux ainsi, alors James n'avait pas son mot à dire, au contraire, il l'encourageait. Il y avait autre chose qui remontait le moral de Sirius, mais qui avait aussi le don de l'énerver prodigieusement. Les filles. C'était une véritable chasse ouverte entre James et lui. Il ne croyait pas en l'âme sœur, pour lui tout ce qui comptait, c'était le sexe. Mais attention, ce n'était pas un goujat, il courtisait d'abord la fille (même si en général il n'en avait pas besoin, elle lui tournait toute autour comme des abeilles autour de leur miel), mais une fois qu'il avait emmené sa copine au septième ciel, il se lassait assez vite. Les filles le savaient, et continuaient pourtant à affluer, à vouloir être CELLE qui ferait tomber le grand, l'immense, le Dieu, la légende vivante, Sirius Black dans ses filets. Elles étaient donc prévenues. Tant pis pour elles ! Si James avait été un psychologue moldu, il aurait dit que Sirius avait peur de s'attacher, et de donner un peu d'amour, lui-même n'ayant jamais connu l'amour d'une mère. S'il aurait été un psychologue, il aurait dit que Sirius souffrait du complexe de Dieu modifié et de Refoulement. Mais James Potter, étudiant en sorcellerie en sixième année se contenterait de dire que Sirius profite juste de sa jeunesse. La nature l'a gâté, autant qu'il s'en serve.

D'ailleurs James était aussi en compétition avec Sirius au sujet des conquêtes. Et lui, ne souffrait d'aucun complexe, ni rien. Si James sortait chaque semaine avec une nouvelle fille, c'était dans l'espoir d'oublier une fille en particulier justement. Mais rien n'y faisait, il avait beau tout faire, rien n'y réussissait. Elle hantait (et hanterait toujours) ses nuits, peuplerait ses rêves. C'était quand même ironique que la seule fille qu'il désire vraiment soit la seule qui le refuse et le haïsse. James se considérait comme normal, bien sûr il était riche –très riche. Il faisait parti d'une des familles les plus puissantes et influentes d'Angleterre. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait attrapé la grosse tête. Ou en tout cas, personne ne lui disait… Bon, presque personne. Il était gâté, et alors ? Il avait de l'argent, et alors ? Il était choyé et aimé, et alors ? Il vivait dans un manoir magnifique et luxueux, et alors ? Il n'avait pas choisi, on nait comme on nait, dans la famille, ce sont nos choix qui définissent qui nous sommes réellement, et non pas nos familles, nos vêtements ou notre argent. Il aurait cent fois préféré être pauvre plutôt que de vivre comme les Black, ou encore les Malfoy. Dans ce monde sectaire et manichéen, où l'argent fait beaucoup, si ce n'est pas tout, il préférait les liens tels l'amour et l'amitié. Car s'il y a bien une chose que l'argent n'achète pas, c'est la fidélité ! Les gens riches et puissants pourront toujours s'entourer de tonnes de serviteurs grâce à leur argent, mais combien traverseraient les remous d'une rivière déchainée, infestée de crocodiles, et même sans les crocodiles, pour venir voler à leur secours ? Alors que l'amitié, la vrai, comme celle qu'il entretenait avec Sirius, parviendrait au bout de tous les obstacles. James n'hésiterait pas à donner sa vie pour celle de son frère de cœur. Tout comme Sirius n'hésiterait pas non plus. Pour le brun à lunette, l'amitié était sacrée, peu importait l'argent, l'héritage, l'endroit de l'où on vient. Et même si leurs chemins se séparaient un jour, ils resteraient amis, car être ami avec James, c'était à la vie à la mort.

Sirius était peut-être son meilleur ami, mais il était également très lié aux deux autres membres des Maraudeurs, Remus et Peter. Remus était quelqu'un d'épatant. Il était très fort, surtout physiquement, et il avait un moral d'acier. Mais il avait un cœur gros comme le monde. Toujours le mot réconfortant, il trouvait à chaque fois le mot qui touche. Tellement discret, mais tellement présent à la fois ! Il savait être sérieux quand il le fallait, mais aussi rigoler, profiter de chaque instant, il était préfet. Il était le seul à pouvoir s'opposer à Sirius. Il était le seul à réussir à freiner sa bêtise, et son immaturité. Et encore rarement. Comme chaque membre, il avait un droit de véto, qu'il ne mettait que très rarement, juste quand il jugeait cela trop dangereux. Remus était fort et fragile à la fois. Il était l'équilibre. Nuit et Jour. Lumière et Ténèbres. Clarté et Obscurité. L'incarnation du Bien. Mais une fois par mois celle du Mal. Remus était la personne la plus adorable que James n'ait jamais rencontré. Il était son deuxième meilleur ami. Il était un peu comme un vieux sage. Quand il parlait, James prenait toujours en considération son avis... avec plus ou moins d'importance, mais il y faisait toujours attention.

Et enfin Peter, le dernier membre de cette joyeuse petite bande. Il n'avait pas le charme de Sirius, ni le même sens de la fidélité que James, ou encore la sagesse de Remus, mais il était son dernier meilleur ami malgré tout. Il était peu sûr de lui, mais chaque jour il s'affirmait d'avantage, grâce aux Maraudeurs. Il était assez doué en cours, mais il était constamment en train de douter de lui, de se remettre en question, et de se rabaisser. Cela agaçait fortement James, qui se demandait ce qu'il devrait faire pour lui faire comprendre. De plus il suivait James et Sirius comme leur ombre, marchant dans leurs pas, sans jamais en sortir. Il vouait une admiration sans borne à Sirius et à sa capacité à se mettre tout le monde dans la poche, à James pour son intelligence et son don au Quidditch, et enfin à Remus pour son calme imperturbable. James aurait beaucoup aimé qu'il donne de temps en temps ses propres opinions au lieu de suivre comme un mouton, mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Un jour prochain, il réussirait, il en était sur. Il suffisait que Peter ouvre un peu les yeux sur ses propres mérites, au lieu de vanter sans cesse ceux de ses amis.

Ils avaient tous des liens très forts, tissés et unis par l'adversité. Un jour, lorsqu'ils étaient en première année, ils s'étaient tous réunis sous un même étendard, pour faire face à des septièmes années terrorisant les plus jeunes. Et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Les maraudeurs, c'était beaucoup plus qu'une promesse d'amitié, c'était un mode de vie.

-Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux Raven ? s'enquit madame Potter d'une voix douce.

-J'ai des… des cadeaux ? Demanda abasourdit l'adolescent.

James et Sirius s'étaient momentanément arrêtés de déchiqueter tout ce qui se trouvait sur leurs passages pour observer leur ami avec attention.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi Rav' ?

-Mais… J'ai rien pour vous, moi…

-Et alors ? fit Sirius, la magie de Noël, c'est de faire plaisir à tout le monde, de donner sans limitation, sans forcement recevoir ! Tu ne nous as pas offert de cadeau, mais c'est pas pour ça que tu ne distribues pas de bonheur. Ta simple présence à ce réveillon, l'enrichit Rav' ! Puis, sans toi, on ne serait plus ici aujourd'hui, rajouta Sirius à voix basse. Tu nous as sauvés la vie l'autre soir !

-Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler que c'est ma faute si vous avez failli en mourir ?

-Tutut trêves de discussions inutiles, intervint James, tu nous as sauvé la vie un point c'est tout !

-Et même sans ça, on t'aurait offert des cadeaux, toute façon, renchérit Sirius.

-Me… Merci…

Raven détourna la tête, pour cacher son trouble et ses émotions.

-Non mais c'est vrai, tu nous as sauvés la vie, vieux ! Encore merci ! Heureusement que tu as "gardé" ton sang froid et tout !

**~ Flash Back ~**

_-Et vous non plus, intervint une voix derrière les adolescents, suivit du bruit caractéristique d'un fusil à pompe que l'on charge._

_ Les trois amis se retournèrent lentement pour faire face à deux hommes. Le premier avait la cinquantaine passée, et le second d'une trentaine d'années. _

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes vous sur nos terres ? demanda le premier qui semblait être le plus âgé des deux. _

_-Vous êtes malade ! Vous nous avez tirés dessus !_

_-Et alors, vous êtes sur notre propriété ! _

_-Il se vide de son sang ! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! _

_-Hors de question ! _

_-VOUS LUI AVEZ TIRE DESSUS ! s'égosilla Raven. IL VA MOURIR SI ON NE FAIT RIEN ! _

_-Raconte pas de bêtises, gamin ! C'est qu'une égratignure !_

_-On n'en reparlera quand il sera mort, vidé de son sang à vos pieds ! Bon sang ! C'est le cas de le dire en plus ! s'énerva Raven. Mais faites quelque chose ! On faisait rien de mal ! _

_-Vous avez pénétré sur notre propriété ! _

_-Et vous avez tué mon ami ! _

_-Il n'est pas encore mort ! _

_-Mais c'est tout comme ! siffla Raven. Regardez comment il est pâle ! Il va mourir par votre faute ! _

_James ne disait rien, encore plus blanc que Sirius. Il observait la flaque de sang s'étendre avec épouvante. Le deuxième homme, le plus jeune, semblait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, au fur à mesure que les paroles de Raven augmentaient d'intensité. Les insultes pleuvaient, et les lamentations aussi. _

_-VOUS L'AVEZ TUE ! rugit Raven. _

_Sirius perdait petit à petit toute couleur, à moitié assis, à moitié allongé, la main appuyée contre sa blessure. _

_Finalement en désespoir de cause, et surtout pour faire taire les cris hystériques de Raven, le plus vieux s'approcha, de Sirius pour examiner sa blessure. Dès qu'il eut relâché son attention, et baisser son arme, Raven attaqua. Sans hésitation, il saisit l'homme au poignet, le tordant, et le faisant lâcher l'arme. Arme, qu'il récupéra d'un coup de pied, puis il lui tira le poignet de toutes ses forces, qui céda dans un craquement de mauvaise augure. Il lui fit une balayette avant d'abattre de toutes ses forces la crosse du fusil sur sa nuque. L'homme n'avait pas mordu la poussière, que déjà Raven pivotait vers le deuxième. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se retrouvait allongé à terre, à moitié assommé, sous les yeux écarquillés de Sirius et James. _

_-Vite, il faut pas trainer, il doit y avoir d'autres personnes ! Sirius tu peux te lever ?_

_-Je sais pas… _

_James qui reprenait –enfin– ses esprits, saisit le bras droit de Sirius, tandis que Raven en faisait de même avec son bras gauche. Il garda néanmoins le fusil à pompe avec son bras libre. Ils commencèrent alors leur lente progression vers la sortie, avec difficultés. Ils arrivèrent en vue du portail, qui malheureusement était gardé par des hommes armés. De plus ils semblaient les attendre de pieds fermes. _

_-Et merde ! On ne passera jamais ! ragea James. _

_-Ne jamais dire jamais ! fit philosophiquement Raven avec un sourire. _

_-C'est pas le moment de faire de la philosophie, vieux. _

_-J'ai une idée ! _

_-Ce n'est pas une idée qu'il nous faut, c'est un miracle ! _

_Le sourire de Raven s'agrandit encore plus. _

_-Ne bougez pas j'en ai pour quelques minutes. Tâchez de ne pas vous faire choper en attendant… _

_-Toi non plus. _

_Pendant que Raven disparaissait dans l'obscurité de la nuit, James décida de mettre à profit son temps, et entreprit de détacher sa ceinture quand il fut interrompu par Sirius :_

_-Eh vieux, tu crois pas que ce n'est pas le moment ? _

_James rougit puis marmonna : _

_-Triple idiot ! C'est pour te faire un garrot ! _

_-Mais oui, mais oui la bonne excuse ! ricana Sirius. _

_James soupira et serra la ceinture d'un coup sec. _

_-Hé ! protesta son ami. _

_Raven réapparut à ce moment là, il examina rapidement Sirius, puis diagnostiqua : _

_-Bon la balle n'a fait qu'érafler la chair, ce n'est pas trop grave. _

_-Qu'érafler ! Pas trop grave ! Hé mec ! Je souffre le martyre alors un peu de compassion que diable ! _

_-Bon on y va, dit Raven d'un coup._

_-T'as peut-être de la vue dans les yeux, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! rétorqua James. On ne passera jamais ! _

_-Je sais. Mais le temps qu'on y arrive, crois moi ce sera dégagé ! _

_Il aida Sirius à se relever, puis Raven les conduisit vers la droite, au lieu de se diriger vers la porte. Ils arrivèrent devant une grosse et imposante voiture, style 4X4. _

_-Si ces messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine, de monter ! Leur carrosse est avancé ! Montez, j'arrive tout de suite. _

_Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Sirius prit place à l'arrière, s'allongeant sur la banquette, tandis que James s'asseyait côté passager. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. _

_Raven s'installa nonchalamment derrière le volant. _

_-Tu sais conduire cet objet de Satan ? demanda avec scepticisme Sirius. _

_-Bah, tu sais, ça doit pas être sorcier, répondit Raven très sérieusement. Bon lequel de vous deux vise le mieux ? _

_-Euh… Pourquoi ? _

_-Pour notre diversion ! _

_-Ecoutez, y a une voiture derrière, je vais la faire rouler puis je bloquerais l'accélérateur, de sorte qu'elle foncera droit sur le barrage. C'est là qu'un de vous intervint, je veux qu'il tire sur la voiture, essayant de la faire exploser. _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Bon choisissez, mais avant de tirer, attendez que j'ai sauté, j'ai pas envie de finir rôti à la broche !_

_Il hésita puis dit : _

_-Je sais pas si ca va réussir ! _

_-Peut-être, mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée, je sais conduire ! exposa James avec fierté. _

_-Quoi ? Et tu m'as caché ça toutes ces années ? Faux frère ! _

_-C'est pas le moment ! Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Sirius ! Donc je sais conduire. Je vais conduire l'autre voiture et… _

_-Alors là non ! Je conduis l'autre voiture ! s'exclama Raven. _

_-Et moi ? C'est pas juste, j'ai aucune voiture à conduire… _

_-La ferme Sirius ! dirent les deux garçons en même temps._

_-Donc on va te suivre avec Sirius, et quand tu sauteras, tu monteras directement dans la voiture, pendant que Sirius tira sur l'autre, d'accord ?_

_Raven hocha la tête, puis leur fit l'ombre d'un sourire, et repartit. Ils le virent démarrer en trombe, puis se stopper net. Il repartit plus doucement, pendant que James se positionnait. Ils virent Raven sauter de la voiture, James immobilisa son propre véhicule en dérapage, puis Sirius sortit le haut du corps par la fenêtre et entreprit de faire exploser l'autre voiture, qui continuait droit sur le barrage. Raven monta dans la voiture. Sirius tira une première fois, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième, sans que l'automobile explose. Par contre, les hommes se mirent à couvert. Sirius tira encore une fois. Il y eut des étincelles sur la carrosserie. De nouveau il tira.  
_

_-Bon fonce ! ordonna Raven. On tente un passage en force, c'est quitte ou double, accrochez vous ça va secouer ! _

_La camionnette fonça dans le poste de contrôle et les adolescents la virent s'encastrer dans la petite tour de contrôle d'où un homme armé d'un fusil sauta.  
_

_James appuya sur l'accélérateur, et la voiture bondit, leur vitesse augmenta de manière significative. Ils dépassèrent les 120 km/h. James klaxonna de toutes ses forces, tandis que la voiture se prit une bosse, et ils commencèrent à décoller. Les quatre roues de la voiture ne touchèrent plus le sol pendant quelques instants._

_-I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! hurla Raven. _

_Ils défoncèrent la barrière de sécurité, et les hommes purent voir trois expressions bien différentes sur le visage des adolescents. Le premier avait une expression de pure horreur, qui voulait dire « on va mourir », celui à côté avait hurlé une phrase qui s'était perdue dans le vent, et se cramponnait à la barre de sécurité, et le dernier, celui de derrière semblait s'amuser comme un fou, la bouche grande ouverte, riant aux éclats. _

_Ils rebondirent plusieurs fois sur le sol, puis le 4x4 continua à prendre de la vitesse et disparut rapidement dans un nuage de poussière. _

_-Je me présente : Raven Eleidhir, Faiseur de Miracle professionnel. Demandez, et vous aurez ! _

_Les trois adolescents explosèrent de rire puis stoppèrent leur voiture._

_-C'était formidable ! On refait ? On refait ? proposa un Sirius surexcité. _

_-NON ! s'époumona James avec un regard noir pour Sirius. _

**~ Fin du Flash Back ~**

-Alors tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ?

Raven sourit, puis se jeta avec joie sur ses papiers. Il ouvrit le premier qui venait de James, il s'agissait de confiseries les plus récentes, certaines n'étaient même pas encore en vente sur le marché ! Il le remercia d'un sourire, tandis que Sirius lui tendait son propre cadeau. Il le regarda avec méfiance en voyant l'immense sourire de Sirius.

-C'est pas dangereux, ricana ce dernier. Ca ne va pas exploser t'inquiète !

Raven guère rassuré, ouvrit le papier cadeau. Il explosa de rire en voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il s'agissait d'un petit 4x4 miniature qui roulait et volait. De temps en temps on entendait même un « I believe I can fly » s'échapper de la fenêtre, ainsi qu'un éclat de rire ressemblant à un aboiement et enfin un hurlement « on va mourir ». Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il découvrit le reste du cadeau : un pull informe, ave écrit devant :

« Raven, Super Sauveur,

Héros de Mon Cœur »

-SIRIUS !

-Ouiii mon Héros ? Ils te plaisent mes cadeaux ? La voiture, c'est de James et moi ! J'espère que tu le porteras tout le temps, mon pull dans la salle commune !

-On verra… Si je suis à Griffondor !

-Bien sûr que tu le seras ! assura James.

-C'est obligé ! T'es suicidaire mon pote, et tous les suicidaires, vont chez les Griffondors !

Raven secoua la tête, puis se tourna vers le dernier emballage, le plus gros.

-Celui là, mon cherry, c'est de Will et moi, expliqua Melinda.

-Merci !

-Attends d'avoir vu ce que c'est avant de nous remercier, sourit Will.

Raven déchiqueta avidement le papier, puis tomba sur une boite d'environ un mètre vingt sur un mètre vingt, avec des trous et en bois. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les maraudeurs et leurs parents, qui se contentèrent de le fixer d'un air goguenard, puis il reporta son attention sur la boite. Il tourna autour, puis sous les sarcasmes incessants de James et Sirius, il se décida à l'ouvrir. Il retint à grande peine un hurlement de joie quand il vit son contenu. Le petit panda doré magique de l'animalerie du chemin de traverse, se tenait là, assis comme précédemment en train de mâchouiller son bambou. Il leva ses grands yeux –dorés– vers Raven qui tendit la main vers lui avant de se résorber.

-Je peux le prendre ?

-Bien sûr, c'est le tien !

Raven sourit :

-Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment !

-De rien, c'est tout naturel.

Raven prit le panda dans ses bras :

-Oh il est tout doux !

-Dis Rav' rends moi service, tu garderas Boule de Poils dans le dortoir, car déjà que tu vas avoir du succès, si M'sieur Boule de Poils est avec toi, avec James on se retrouvera sans plus aucune conquête et…

-Ce qui ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, intervint Melinda.

-Comment tu vas l'appeler ? demanda James en tournant autour du panda.

-Eyal.

-Eyal ?

Le panda leva la tête.

-On dirait que ça lui plait !

-Bah pour moi, ce sera toujours Boule de Poils ! fit Sirius.

-Eyal Boule de Poils, oui ça le fait, renchérit James.

-Vous voulez le toucher ?

Les deux maraudeurs ne se le firent pas redire deux fois. Ils se jetèrent sur Eyal qui fit un petit bruit, Raven, aurait juré que ça ressemblait à un éclat de rire.

La matinée se passa d'humeur festive et joyeuse, tout le monde riait, Eyal, ne quittait plus Raven.

oOo

-Alors tu vas te décider à nous dire où tu as appris à conduire Jamesie ?

-Mon père. Il m'a dit que c'était bien d'être un puissant sorcier, mais si on ne savait pas se débrouiller dans le monde moldu sans magie, on serait un puissant sorcier mort. Chose qu'on préférerait tous éviter, donc, il m'a appris à conduire, voiture et moto. Voilà ! Vous savez tout.

-Tu m'apprendras ?

-Euh…

-Allez Jamesie chou !

-Bon si tu veux Siri !

Raven arriva à cet instant, Eyal virevoltant dans son dos, et au sourire qu'il affichait, il avait espionné toute la conversation.

-Toi, tu n'auras pas besoin d'apprendre à conduire, fit remarquer James.

-Pas sûr, t'as vu comment j'ai calé ? Des cours ne me feraient pas le moindre mal, à mon humble avis.

Sirius sourit :

-Tu apprendras avec moi, comme ça, on pourra retenter le saut de l'ange et…

-HORS DE QUESTION ! s'écria James, sous le regard moqueur de ses amis.

-Roh, rabats joie !

Alors que le maraudeur allait répliquer, un immense bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. Echangeant un regard, James, Sirius et Raven se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit.

-AIE ! JAMES WILLIAM POTTER VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

-Mumus ? Mais que fais-tu dans la cheminée ?

-Je ne serais pas _dans_ la cheminée si tu avais ouvert la trappe.

-Oups !

-Oui, oups c'est le cas de le di…

La phrase du dit Mumus s'étouffa dans sa gorge, remplaçée par un hurlement. Une nouvelle voix s'éleva du conduit :

-Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais _dans_ la cheminée ?

-Il se trouve que James n'a pas ouvert la trappe ! Punaise Peter t'es lourd !

-Oui, bon tu sais avec les fêtes tu prends quelques kilo en trop. Alors hein…

-Tu dirais la même chose, si _je_ me retrouvais sur _tes_ épaules !

C'en fut trop pour Sirius, qui croisant le regard d'incompréhension de Raven explosa de rire.

-JAMES OUVRE CETTE FOUTUE TRAPPE !

-Non, vous allez me tuer si je l'ouvre.

-Une chose est sûre c'est qu'on va te torture avant, si tu n'ouvres pas le conduit ! le menaça Mumus.

Peter intervint :

-Moi je suis bien installé, mais un peu à l'étroit, et puis y a de la poussière partout, alors si tu voulais lever le sort de protection qui nous empêche de pénétrer chez toi…

-Et bien moi, je pense que cela serait pas une mauvaise idée de vous laisser poiroter encore un peu dans cette cheminée, dit soudainement Sirius.

-Dis Siri, combien de temps ils m'ont fait attendre pour mon cadeau d'anniv ? Deux-trois heures ? Et bien, on se revoit dans trois heures les mecs !

-JAMES POTTER ! OUVRE CETTE TRAPPE IMMEDIATEMENT OU SINON CE N'EST PAS DEUX HEURES QUE TU ATTENDRAS POUR TON PROCHAIN CADEAU MAIS DEUX MILLENAIRES !

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard puis levèrent leur baguette en même temps et lancèrent le sort. Deux jeunes hommes s'écrasèrent lamentablement à leurs pieds dans un nuage de poussière.

-Si vous me prenez par les sentiments, sourit le brun à lunette, avant de déguerpir en courant avec Sirius.

Seul Raven ne bougea pas, légèrement dépassé par les événements. Ni une ni deux, le plus grand des deux, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux mordorés, fut debout la baguette dégainée. Il aida l'autre, un petit un peu rondouillard aux cheveux marron clair et aux yeux bleus à se mettre sur pied. Ils s'aperçurent alors de la présence de Raven, qui les regardait comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres.

-Salut, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et voici Peter Pettigrow, se présenta le plus grand des deux.

-Raven Eleidhir.

-Enchanté !

-De même !

-Bon et bien, tu nous excuseras, mais une vengeance nous appelle !

Raven acquiesça, puis après un bonne chance, à l'intention des deux maraudeurs, il descendit dans la cuisine. Quand il remonta, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre, il entendit des cris et des éclats de rire, il se décida à jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de James. Au moment où il poussait la porte, la chaine hi-fi, version sorcière se mit à rugir. Les paroles s'élevèrent dans la chambre, faisant trembler les murs.

« I-I-I-I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor cause that's  
my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Plans, plans, plans, plans  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
You, you cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on yeaaah

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ayo gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ayo baby, let's go »

Son cœur se mit à battre en rythme avec la musique. Le spectacle le laissa sans voix. On aurait dit qu'une tornade avait dévasté la pièce, déjà qu'avant elle n'était pas rangée, là il régnait un carnage indescriptible. Une étagère était renversée, le sol était entièrement recouvert de vêtements, les draps du lit étaient à terre, les objets posés sur le bureau volaient dans la pièce. Raven eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter une chaussure. Sirius passa dans son champ de vision en dérapant, dès qu'il le vit, il hurla :

-MON HEROS ! SAUVE-MOI !

Sirius allait se précipiter vers Raven, et la sortie, mais Remus fut plus rapide, s'interposant entre Raven, la porte et lui. Il lui fit un sourire diabolique.

-MON HEROS A L'AIDE ! A L'ASSASSIN !

-Euh…

-RAVEN AU SECOUR ! s'écria James en rejoignant Sirius, à savoir, dans un coin de la pièce.

James saisit une chaise, et la brandit, comme une arme en criant comme un dément :

-Arrière ! Arrière ! Mécréants ! Arrière Mécréants ! Ou venez tâter de la chaise !

Remus et Peter reculèrent un peu, pour éviter les pieds de la chaise et reprendre leur souffle. Ils parlèrent à voix basse, puis soudain, d'un commun accord, ils se jetèrent tout deux sur Sirius tandis que James battait en retraite triomphalement. Raven décida d'intervenir. Il se rua sur Sirius avec un immense sourire.

-Pourquoi moi ? C'est James qui vous a enfermé ! RAVEN ! PAS TOI ! NON !

-Tu m'as bien réveillé à huit heures hier matin… Ca mérite réparation, tout ça !

James voulut en profiter pour partir discrètement, il avait la main sur la porte que Sirius s'égosilla :

-JAMES S'ENFUIT !

Ni une ni deux, Peter et Remus tournèrent la tête pour voir James ouvrir la porte à la volée sans hésiter d'avantage et s'en aller en courant comme un dératé dans le couloir.

-Oh non mon 'tit gars, ça va pas se passer comme ça, foi de Remus John Lupin.

Remus avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il se jetait à sa suite, suivit avec un instant de retard par Peter. Sirius et Raven restèrent seuls pendant quelques instants, puis Raven tendit la main à son ami :

-Viens on va voir James mourir.

-Je te suis mon pote !

Les deux adolescents descendirent les marches à la volée, pour voir l'ombre de Peter disparaitre dans par la porte vitrée. Ils se précipitèrent au dehors à leur tour, et virent James enfourcher un balai et décoller, au moment même où la main de Remus se refermait sur sa cheville. Il donna un puissant coup dans le vide, et Remus le lâcha. Sans hésitation, Remus lança un balai à Peter qui l'attrapa au vol et décolla rapidement, se lançant à la poursuite de son ami. Remus avisa Sirius qui arrivait, il s'empara d'un balai. Il décolla doucement avec précautions. Le brun explosa de rire avant de prendre à son tour un balai dans la réserve. Raven en fit de même.

-SIRIUS REVIENT TOUT DE SUITE ! s'époumona Remus, en vain, son ami était déjà loin, accélérant encore pour rejoindre Peter et James. Raven entendait toujours la musique, comme s'il y avait des enceintes dans le jardin.

« 'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I'm gonna take it all, I  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
Higher over all, I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I, I, I, believe it  
And I,I,I, I just want it all  
I just want it all  
I wanna put my hands in the air, hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air »

Il s'arrêta à la haute de Remus.

-Ca va ? T'aime pas voler ?

-Disons, que j'aime mieux avoir les pieds sur terre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Oui, parfaitement.

-Bon il faut y aller je suppose !

Remus accéléra franchement d'un coup, ce qui surpris Raven, qui se dépêcha de le rattraper.

-Je sais voler, comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec James et Sirius ? Mais je n'aime pas ça du tout !

Il allait dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa :

-Je crois que je vais attendre en bas, que vous reveniez !

-Hein ! Attends ! Monte avec moi, proposa Raven.

-Non ca va aller.

-Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu les connais mieux que moi, mais quand ils sont dans les airs, ils peuvent ne pas redescendre pendant plusieurs heures, or, tu veux te venger non ? Alors monte !

-Toute façon ils ont disparu !

-Et alors, où veux-tu qu'ils aillent ? Je sais où ils sont ! Et toi aussi !

Remus hésita, puis une détermination nouvelle brilla dans ses yeux :

-D'acc je te suis !

Sitôt dit sitôt fait. Raven lui montra la direction, sans aller trop vite pour autant. La musique passait en mode répétition. A chaque fois que Raven tendait l'oreille, les seules paroles qu'il parvenait à saisir étaient : « Like it's dynamite ». Ils avaient à peine avancé, que Sirius arriva comme un fou, droit sur eux, riant aux éclats. Peter et James le suivaient de près. Remus plongea presque à la verticale, pour éviter la collision avec Sirius, qui regardait derrière lui, pour voir où étaient ses amis. Raven fit la roulade du paresseux pour esquiver le bout du balai de Sirius, qui remonta en chandelle, un souaffle dans les mains. James le suivit ni une ni deux, tandis que Peter préférait se stabiliser à la hauteur du jeune homme aux yeux dorés pour voir comment il allait. Raven se posa à leurs côtés, et Sirius et James réapparurent un sourire aux lèvres.

-Une partie de Quidditch, ça vous tente ?

-C'est inégale, protesta Peter. Mumus n'aime pas voler, et vous le savez très bien !

-Et alors ? fit Sirius impétueusement.

-Be… ben…

Peter bafouilla puis rougit.

-C'est bon Peter, Raven va jouer avec toi, et je ferais le commentateur, comme vous voulez.

-Un Quidditch aux règles améliorées sinon ! Le but n'est pas de mettre le plus de point possible, mais de faire le plus de passe possible, sans se faire prendre le souaffle, expliqua Raven. Les moldus appellent ça la passe à Dix il me semble. On doit se faire dix passes, James et Sirius, et Peter et moi. Une fois qu'on a fait la dixième passe, il faut qu'on donne la balle à Remus pour valider le point. Bien sûr, Remus peut se cacher pour corser l'affaire, mais il ne peut pas refuser la balle, sauf s'il la loupe par accident, bien entendu !

-Ca roule ma poule, lâcha Sirius. Mais on a le souaffle, je préviens !

-Pour sur Arthur !

Raven remonta comme une flèche, tandis que Sirius démarrait en trombe, esquivant Peter, une course poursuite s'engagea entre le maraudeur et l'adolescent. Alors que Raven allait récupérer la balle, James sortit de nulle part, et attrapa le souaffle des mains de Sirius, évitant habillement Raven en plongeant sous lui. Ce dernier fut scotché par temps d'adresse et s'immobilisa. Sirius émit un ricanement, avant de plonger à la suite de son coéquipier. Le brun l'imita rapidement, James et Sirius continuant de se faire des passes. Raven, peinait à les rattraper, quand soudain Peter arriva en sens inverse, et donna un coup de pied avec un hurlement triomphant dans le souaffle, qui tomba pour atterrir droit dans les mains de Remus. Ce dernier lança la balle dans les airs, rattrapé par Raven, qui lui-même la donna à Peter, qui lui rendit voyant James lui foncer dessus. Raven avisant Sirius arriver de l'autre côté, comprit qu'ils voulaient le prendre en sandwich, remonta en chandelle, dans une accélération. James et Sirius l'imitèrent, puis calquèrent leur allure sur la sienne.

-Cherche pas Raven t'as aucune chance !

-Donne la ba-balle ! demanda Sirius tranquillement.

Les trois étaient à présent au coude à coude, montant toujours plus verticalement. Par-dessus Raven, les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard silencieux.

-Raven ! Il faut redescendre ! s'écria brusquement James.

Ils montaient plus en plus haut, et l'air se rafraichissait. Eyal apparut soudainement aux côtés de son maitre, et touchant le souaffle, ils disparurent tous deux dans un éclair doré et bleu. Raven explosa de rire.

James abandonna la poursuite tout comme Sirius. Raven continua de monter sur quelques mètres, avant de se laisser retomber. Il dépassa James et Sirius à toute vitesse, et d'un coup le souaffle réapparut dans ses mains. Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard, puis plongèrent en piqué à sa suite. Raven lâcha la balle dans les bras de Peter, qui zigzagua évitant avec habilité les attaques répétées de James. Il fit la passe à Raven qui la loupa. Remus remit la balle en jeu, en faveur des deux maraudeurs cette fois. Ils avaient atteins neufs passes, et partirent à la recherche de Remus, qui était introuvable. Raven en profita pour récupérer la balle. Ils jouèrent ainsi une partie de l'après-midi, qui se termina en faveur des maraudeurs avec un score de 3-2.

Ce fut, essoufflés mais particulièrement heureux, qu'ils rentrèrent dans le manoir des Potter ce soir là. Expression qui changea bien vite, cependant, lorsqu'ils virent la mine renfrognées des parents de James.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite de Magicien des Temps Modernes =) **

**La chanson, c'est de Taio Cruz, Dynamite, voilà voilà ^^ **

**Sinon je tenais à remercier particulièrement et chaleureusement, les reviewers ! **

**Beaucoup de personnes mettent en alerte cette fic, mais paradoxalement ya pas beaucoup de review, enfin enfin ^^ **

**Encore merci à Wizzette (on dirait pas comme ça avec ses reviews toutes gentilles mais c'est une véritable dictatrice sadique en plus Oo) qui me motive (avec difficultés je l'accorde ^^) à écrire la suite ;) Voilà, pas trop sadique la fin non ? ^^**

** Pour ceux qui penseraient à une attaque de Mangemorts (et enlèvement hein Wizzette ? xD) c'est pas ça... Ou pas ^^ vous verrez bien :)  
**

**J'espère que la scène avec les maraudeurs vous a plus, mais dans leur jeunesse c'est comme ça que je les imagine, toujours en train de déconner. Pour ceux qui penseraient que Peter n'est pas assez effacé, c'est parce que je me dis qu'il n'a pas été envoyé à Griffondor pour rien, que quelque part il le méritait. Et comme c'est un retour dans le temps, certaines choses ne seront pas pareilles, donc considerer que "mon" Peter n'a pas exactement le même caractère que le Peter de JK Rowling ! **

**Au prochain chapitre, on verra le Nouvel An, la fin des vacances, et la suite de la Mission Sauvetage. Comme vous l'avez compris, Raven n'abandonne pas l'idée de retrouver Entwan, ce n'est que partie remise. Normalement, on devrait revoir un personnage oublié jusqu'alors. Ou peut-être dans le chapitre encore d'après, ca dépendra du nombre de pages du 5 ^^**

**Voilà voilà, encore merci de m'avoir lu :)**


	5. On prend les mêmes et on recommence ?

**Chapitre 5 :** **On prend les mêmes, on recommence ? Pas tout à fait !**

_Ce fut, essoufflés mais particulièrement heureux, qu'ils rentrèrent dans le manoir des Potter ce soir là. Expression qui changea bien vite, cependant, lorsqu'ils virent la mine renfrognée des parents de James. _

-M'man, P'pa qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, puis Will répondit :

-Où étiez-vous il y a trois nuits ?

Raven, James et Sirius grimacèrent discrètement, puis, ce fut James qui se lança :

-Ben… dans nos lits, quelle question !

-En es-tu bien certain James ?

Le maraudeur hésita, puis garda le silence. Melinda eut un sourire triomphal :

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. On n'était pas sûr pour vous deux, mais Raven, tu as une sorte d'émetteur sur toi, ce qui fait que le ministère sait où tu es. Or mardi, tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. Tu étais en Australie. On en a simplement déduis que tu n'y étais pas allé seul. James et Sirius t'ont fait transplaner là-bas.

Raven se contenta de baisser la tête piteusement, il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela.

-Donc, pourquoi tu es allé là-bas Raven ?

Le jeune homme garda le silence, tout comme les deux maraudeurs. Soupirant Will, se tourna vers Remus et Peter :

-Vous voulez bien nous laisser les garçons ?

-Bien sur monsieur Potter.

Les deux garçons sortirent.

-Alors ? On attend.

Voyant que personne ne répondait, Melinda dit :

-Raven, tu es sous notre responsabilité. Ce n'est pas si simple que ça en a l'air. Le ministère a pris un risque en te faisant rentrer sur le sol britannique, imagine que tu sois un de ces nouveaux kamikazes ?

-C'est faux !

-Bien sur que oui ! On le sait, mais le ministère ne pouvait pas prendre de risques inutiles, surtout par les temps qui courent !

-Vous m'avez posé un traqueur, comme un vulgaire animal !

-Ce n'est pas ça Raven…

-BIEN SUR QUE SI ! s'énerva l'adolescent.

-Là n'est pas la question, de toute façon. Où étiez-vous il y a deux nuits ?

Alors que Raven ouvrait la bouche pour dire la vérité, James le prit de court :

-C'était mon idée. Comme Raven vient d'Australie, je lui ai demandé de me montrer les environs, naturellement Sirius est venu avec nous. Sauf qu'on n'avait pas pris en compte le décalage horaire… expliqua James, le regard fixé sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, firent Raven et Sirius d'une même voix.

Nullement convaincue Melinda fit signe à Sirius et à Raven de sortir.

.

Remus et Peter les attendaient dans le couloir.

-Alors ?

-Plus tard, répondit Sirius. Il faut d'abord attendre James.

Raven se laissa glisser contre le mur, puis le silence se fit.

.

Sirius plongea dans ses pensées. Il se rappela comment ils avaient transplanés une fois sortis de la voiture. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis avant. Sans doute l'adrénaline, la peur et la précipitation leur avaient fait une sorte de blocage. Ils avaient donc transplanés et étaient arrivés dans une rue déserte. Ils avaient traversé plusieurs rues puis étaient arrivés devant l'hôpital sorcier, St Mangouste. Ils étaient rentrés, puis Sirius s'était fait soigné. Ce qui était bien, c'est que personne ne leur avait posé de questions, Sirius était confiant, personne ne l'avait reconnu. Ensuite ils étaient retournés chez James et s'étaient couchés. Personne n'avait reparlé de la nuit catastrophique, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le sujet ne revienne sur le tapis. Raven n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'aller sauver Entwan. Et Sirius et James étaient plus déterminés que jamais à trouver ce qui se passait là-bas. Un secret ne résiste pas aux Maraudeurs. Et rien n'est plus téméraire qu'un Maraudeur décidé.

.

Soudain James sortit. Il leur fit un sourire las, puis il expliqua :

-Je suis puni. Mais ça aurait pu être pire.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Remus.

-Venez dans ma chambre, proposa le maraudeur.

Le petit groupe monta dans la chambre du propriétaire. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de raconter leur récit, Peter s'exclama :

-Ben ça alors !

-Tu l'as dit.

-Vous allez retourner en Australie, je suppose, et même si c'était vraiment stupide de votre part, il me semble que la force fait le pouvoir, ou l'union fait le pouvoir ou un truc du genre, enfin une expression moldue. Donc avec Peter on veut être des vôtres quand vous y retournerez, car vous y retournerez, sinon James n'aurait pas menti, déclara nonchalamment Remus. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on agisse vite, avant la rentrée de préférence. Vendredi c'est le jour de l'an, on ne peut pas agir à ce moment là, de toute évidence… Quoi que… Justement. Il faut qu'on agisse ce jour là ce sera parfait !

-Rem' tu es devenu cinglé ?

-Non justement ! Réfléchissez bon sang ! Le jour de l'an… Tout le monde fera la fête ! Ce sera le moment idéal ! Par exemple on dit à tes parents qu'on va tous à la fête de Franck, et qu'on dort chez lui, jusqu'à la rentrée, comme ça on a de la marge pour agir, et si on l'a retrouvé avant, ce n'est pas un problème, on rentre chez toi en disant que les parents de Franck ne voulaient pas que tout le monde restent. Sinon on prend directement le Poudlard express'.

-Je ne demanderais plus jamais pourquoi c'est Remus le stratège. Tu es diabolique !

-Et encore le mot est faible, renchérit Peter.

-Donc je propose que l'on agisse le 31 au soir, soit dans cinq jours.

Le maraudeur châtain se tourna vers Raven qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation :

-Tu as cinq jours pour apprendre le plus de sorts possibles. Car si des hommes armés gardent Entwan, on aura besoin de toutes les baguettes disponibles ! Tu crois que tu pourras ?

-C'est comme si c'était fait ! assura Raven avec une lueur de détermination brillant dans les yeux.

-D'ailleurs il nous faudrait peut-être quelque chose de plus… moldu, proposa Sirius avec un drôle de sourire.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Développe ! exigea James, sentant que l'idée de son ami allait vraiment lui plaire.

-Et bien, tu te souviens l'autre jour, quand nous sommes allés dans ce cénami ?

-Cénami ? répéta Peter avec incompréhension.

-Mais oui tu sais là où y'a des bonhommes qui s'animent contre le mur !

-Ah cinéma ! éclaircit soudainement Peter.

Remus et Raven se regardèrent «No comment ».

-Oui c'était fantastique ! se remémora James avec excitation, commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir son meilleur ami.

-Tu te souviens ce petit truc tout petit qui a fait exploser la ville ?

-Une bombe ? demanda Remus avec les yeux écarquillés. Non mais vous êtes fous ! déjà on ne dégote pas une bombe à tous les coins de rue ! Jamais de la vie ! Et même c'est très dangereux ! Hors de question qu'on aille avec une bombe en Australie ! On nous prendrait pour des terroristes !

-Roh 'Mumus t'es pas marrant… Tu gâches toujours tout !

-Vous n'êtes que des gamins immatures ! PAS DE BOMBES ! conclut Remus en sortant.

-Attends, le rappela Raven au moment où il franchissait le seuil.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi pas des flashs aveuglantes et des bombes à lacrimot ?

-Moui… C'est une idée, accorda le jeune homme après un instant de réflexion.

-Hé ! Pourquoi tu dis toujours non à mes idées, et tu dis oui à celles de Rav' ! demanda un Sirius boudeur.

-Hé bien, tout simplement parce que celles de Raven sont géniales en comparaison avec les tiennes.

Puis Remus sortit dignement. Très philosophiquement Raven lâcha :

-Pouned mec !

Les trois maraudeurs le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Paouneud ? Toi parler langue à moi ?

-Ca veut dire piné ! Tué ! Détruit ! Cassé quoi ! démêla Raven avec un sourire.

-Ah pouned ! s'exclama James.

-Euh James… C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit taleur !

-Non tu l'as dit avec un accent bizarre.

L'adolescent eut une moue sceptique avant de sortir à son tour.

-Bon et bien J-5, commenta Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique.

oOo

-Mais c'était l'autre rue je te dis !

-C'est celle d'après !

-Mais bien sûr que non James !

-Ah oui et qu'est ce que t'en sais d'abord ?

-Simple, je suis un maraudeur, et un maraudeur ne se trompe jamais…

-Ton raisonnement ne tient pas la route, mec ! Je suis également un Maraudeur ! Et on ne peut pas avoir raison tous les deux ! Sauf si nos deux chemins se rejoignent…

-Bon écoute James, va dans ta rue, et je vais dans la mienne, on verra bien si on se retrouve ou pas.

-Alors là, non. Je viens avec toi, déclara James en tournant les talons.

-Bon ça suffit, on va prendre la rue de Sirius, puis si ce n'est pas ça, on prendra la tienne, James, trancha calmement Remus.

-Mumus la voix de la raison…

-Ah n'empêche qu'il me fait plus confiance à moi qu'à toi, jubila Sirius.

-Non, pas du tout, le contra le troisième maraudeur avec un sourire, c'est juste que c'est plus intelligent de faire demi-tour _maintenant_, que plus loin !

-Bon vous venez, ou vous campez là, les mecs ? les interpella Raven, qui était déjà dans la ruelle en compagnie de Peter.

-C'est cette rue, fit Peter.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda James avec un sourire. C'est déjà ce que tu nous avais dit il y a trois rues, puis celles d'après aussi…

-Oui oui, bon hein… Le sens de l'orientation n'est pas mon point fort… Pas ma faute, puis aussi ces rues se ressemblent toutes… marmonna Peter avec mauvaise foi. Ou peut-être que c'est celle d'après… souffla tout doucement le jeune homme, de sorte que seul Raven l'entende.

Ce dernier explosa de rire.

Les trois jeunes gens firent demi-tour prestement et s'engouffrèrent à la suite de leurs amis.

-Je croyais que tu étais déjà venu Pit' ?

-Bah oui… avec mon père, c'est un chercheur voyageur, expliqua-t-il à l'intention de Raven.

-Un chercheur voyageur ?

-Oui, il étudie les anciennes civilisations, recherche des artefacts et il voyage…

Il s'interrompit une seconde le temps de réfléchir puis il continua :

-L'équivalent des archéologues moldus il me semble.

Raven acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait comprit.

-Et donc pour son travail il vient souvent ici, pour revendre les choses qu'il a trouvées, pour les faire expertiser etc. Et donc il m'a amené une fois, il y a deux ans.

Ils commencèrent à avancer dans la ruelle. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le fond de la ruelle semblait s'éloigner. Plus ils progressaient, et plus le mur délimitant le cul de sac semblait rétrécir. Rapidement ils entendirent un bruit de fond qui s'amplifia sur les derniers mètres. Le mur disparut complètement pour devenir lumière. Sirius plissa les yeux, tandis que Peter mettait la main devant les yeux pour se protéger de la forte luminosité. Raven s'aventura dans la lumière. Juste avant de se faire englober complètement par la source, il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil aux Maraudeurs.

-Alors quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Les maraudeurs se jetèrent courageusement à la suite de leur ami. Un spectacle qui les laissa sans voix les attendait à l'arrivée. Ils avaient été obligés de fermer les yeux, car tout était devenu blanc autour d'eux, reflétant la luminosité alentour. Ils s'étaient sentis transporté. Puis ils avaient ouvert les yeux, et s'étaient retrouvés dans cette rue.

-Vous croyez qu'on est toujours à Londres ?

-Non. À Londres, il faisait gris, et l'après midi était bien avancé, ici il fait grand soleil, et la mâtiné vient de débuter.

La rue était bombée, pleine de vie. Des gens de tous les horizons passaient, formant une joyeuse cohue, partout où Raven posait ses yeux, il ne voyait que couleur et lumière. Plusieurs échos de langues se mélangeaient en un jovial brouhaha. Ils étaient arrivés à destination, au Carrefour des Civilisations. Un des seuls endroits où tout se trouvait, à condition d'y mettre le prix. Que ce soit magique, ou moldu, tout se vendait. Toutes les civilisations faisaient parties du Carrefour, ici n'existait pas le racisme et la ségrégation.

-On est où ?

-Au Carrefour des Civilisations.

-Ca, on avait compris, ce que je veux dire, c'est on est où, là ? Quel endroit ?

demanda Raven.

-Oh ! Ca ? Et bien, le Carrefour est incartable. On suppose même qu'il change de lieux… Il existe des Lieux de Passages dans toutes les grandes villes, comme celui qu'on a emprunté à Londres, et seuls les sorciers peuvent entrer. On raconte que des Moldus peuvent entrer, mais j'ai jamais essayé. Et le truc qui est formidable, c'est qu'on peut se retrouver n'importe où dans le monde entier, à partir d'ici, sans avoir besoin de transplaner, précisa Remus.

-Fantastique. Donc on trouve ce pourquoi on est venu, et on va directement en Australie.

-Bon alors Let's go ! s'écria James.

Les cinq amis se mirent en route, éblouis par tant de merveilles.

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis finalement Peter s'arrêta devant un magasin sombre et dit :

-C'est là.

Il entra, précédés de ses amis. Un vendeur arriva en claudiquant.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, que désirez-vous ?

-Bonjour. Nous voudrions des fumigènes, et des grenades aveuglantes.

L'homme hocha la tête, puis dit :

-Les fumigènes, lacrimot et autres, se trouvent troisième rayon sur votre droite.

James et Peter allèrent en chercher.

-Les aveuglantes sont sur votre gauche.

Remus et Sirius partirent dans cette direction.

-Vous n'auriez pas des armes blanches ?

-Si, bien sur. Que voulez-vous ? Couteau, machette, épée, lame, coutelas ? J'ai tout.

-Hum… Et bien je voudrais un couteau, simple, normal, et si vous avez des armes magiques ?

-Oui… Quel genre d'arme et quel genre de magie surtout ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, il existe plusieurs sortes de magies…

-La magie blanche et noire ?

-Pas exactement.

-La magie blanche et la magie noire, sont en fait issues d'une seule même magie, la magie Grise. Souvenez-vous jeune homme, que rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir dans notre monde. Tout n'est que nuances. L'un va avec l'autre. La magie Grise est considérée comme l'Équilibre. La magie Blanche comme le Bien et la Noire comme le Mal. Mais ce n'est pas si simple… C'est lié. L'une sans l'autre n'existe pas. Il n'y aurait pas de Bien sans Mal, et vice versa. À l'origine, la magie Grise est neutre, c'est l'utilisation qu'on en fait qui la fait devenir Blanche ou Noire. Vous comprenez ?

-Je crois oui… En fait ce que vous essayez de me dire, c'est qu'au départ la magie est impartial… Et les Hommes en se l'appropriant ont fait une distinction dans la magie, d'un côté elle est Blanche, et de l'autre elle est Noire. Alors qu'en fait, ces deux magies, sont une seule et même. Ainsi quelqu'un de « Bien » pourrait utiliser la magie Noire, et inversement.

-Exactement ! Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un utilise la magie dite Noire qu'il est foncièrement mauvais, c'est juste qu'il a compris que tout n'est qu'une question de perception.

Raven hocha la tête pensivement.

-Ensuite à part la magie Grise, nous avons la Rouge, celle du sang, également apparentée à la Noire, puis il y a celles des Éléments, la Dorée. Quiconque contrôle cette magie, contrôle au temps, et les éléments. Il y aussi celle qu'utilise les Nécromanciens…

-La magie noire. Hum pardon, se reprit Raven avec un sourire contrit.

Le vendeur sourit puis développa :

-Non pas la magie noire. Une autre forme de magie, ancienne que peu –si ce n'est personne – contrôle et utilise. Il reste aussi la magie Élémentaire, que tous les sorciers utilisent sans le savoir dès leur plus jeune âge. C'est de la magie instinctive, et enfin il reste celle des enchantements, liée à la Nature, la Verte. De toutes, c'est la plus dangereuse !

-Pourquoi ?

Dire que Raven était fasciné serait un euphémisme. Il buvait littéralement les paroles de l'homme.

-Car on peut absolument tout faire avec cette magie ! Ceux qui ont fait études des Runes sont réceptifs à cette forme de magie. Elle peut sauver n'importe qui, faire n'importe quoi, mais le prix à payer est très élevé. Ainsi elle ne s'utilise qu'en dernier recours…

Cela rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Raven. Il essayait vainement de se souvenir sans succès.

-Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander, espérant se rappeler ce qu'il avait oublié.

-Et bien… C'est la magie des Sacrifiés.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il avait compris.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas posséder une telle magie… Il faut une bonté d'âme immense… Et un sens de la loyauté ou de l'amour énorme. Comme je le disais, cette magie ne s'utilise qu'en dernier recours, car on en meurt…

.

_« Ta mère avant de mourir avait posé une protection sur toi, ainsi quand elle est morte, elle s'est activée. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour te sauver. C'est pour ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas te toucher… Du moins jusqu'à ce soir »_

.

-… C'est donnant-donnant, une vie pour une vie. Voilà, donc quelle sorte de magie souhaitez-vous utiliser dans vos armes ?

-Euh…

-Vous pouvez utilisez la magie Rouge ou la Verte.

-La Verte ? s'étouffa l'adolescent.

-Non, enfin pas vraiment… C'est une forme apparentée à la Verte, car elle utilise les Runes également. Ainsi des Runes de vitesse gravées sur la lame de ton arme te feront aller plus vite, tes mouvements seront beaucoup plus fluides, des Runes de force, si elles sont bien dessinées pourront te faire détruire un petit mur, etc.

-Et bien… Vous avez des épées ?

-Bien sûr. Mais je suppose que vous ne vouliez pas une épée grandeur nature, ce ne serait pas très pratique pour se balader…

-En effet, c'est sûr, reconnut le jeune homme.

-Suivez-moi.

Raven s'exécuta et passa derrière le comptoir. Il suivit l'homme dans un petit couloir faiblement éclairé. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle haute de plafond, encombrée de gigantesques étagères.

-Donc j'ai plusieurs sortes d'épées. Des épées du moyen âge, des rapières, des katanas, des sabres. Vous avez déjà essayé de combattre à l'épée ?

-Non… avec des bâtons…

-Bon, alors je vous explique, les épées magiques c'est comme les baguettes, c'est l'épée qui choisit le sorcier, et pas le contraire.

L'homme sourit devant la tête que fit Raven :

-Donc on va commencer avec les épées du MA.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un pan de mur.

-Tenez, prenez celle-ci, désigna le vendeur.

Raven obéit, et à peine l'eut-il en main, que l'épée se mit à donner des coups dans le vide, Raven faisant le drapeau derrière.

-A…R…R…E…T…E…Z… C…A…. T…O…U…T… D…E… S…U…I…T…E… ! articula avec difficulté Raven, à présent en train de « voler » dans la salle.

-Finite !

Raven retomba brutalement au sol :

-Héé !

-Bon de toute évidence, pas celle là.

Raven hocha la tête frénétiquement pour montrer son accord. Il détailla Raven, avec un air de réflexion profonde et intense.

-Hum… Peut-être, oui peut-être que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut !

Le vendeur s'éloigna en faisant signe à Raven d'en faire de même. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vitrine, où il y avait six épées de différentes couleurs et matériaux exposées. Raven se sentit de suite attiré par deux épées. Elles semblaient l'appeler. Raven désigna les deux épées au vendeur qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ecoutez, mon bon monsieur, voyez-vous les épées dans cette vitrine sont spéciales… Je sens que vous êtes pressé, et vos amis doivent s'impatienter, pour avoir au moins une de ces épées, il vous faudra passer une épreuve. Je vous propose donc de revenir dans quelques jours, pour gagner le droit de porter cette épée.

Raven, acquiesça à contre cœur, puis retourna dans la boutique, où les Maraudeurs l'attendaient, impatients, les bras chargés de grenades en tout genre. Il hésita un instant puis dit :

-Je vais vous prendre un couteau magique.

-Bien, lequel ?

-Celui là.

Le seul poignard qui l'attirait avait une lame blanche et le manche tout comme le fourreau était rouge vif.

-Magie Rouge, lorsque vous le lancez sur quelqu'un prononcer « Baïs Vaul Ka'pa » la magie sera activée, et elle annihilera toute volonté et surtout le privera de ses forces quiconque se prend le poignard, expliqua le vendeur. Au bout d'une heure, il en mourra.

Derrière eux, les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard interloqué, mais s'abstinrent de faire le moindre commentaire. Puis James, s'exclama gaiment :

-Bon et bien, on vous prend le tout !

-Je vais vous prendre un poignard normal, rajouta Raven.

Le maraudeur paya, puis récupéra leurs affaires avant de sortir.

-Bon et bien, on fait quoi, parce que vu qu'on ne sait pas où on est, comment savoir à quel moment aller en Australie ? s'interrogea Remus.

-Ah ouais… J'y avais pas pensé…

-Ben… on a qu'à visiter un peu, et quand on tombe sur le Passage vers Canberra, on y va, et on avisera une fois là-bas, proposa Peter.

-Ca roule !

Les cinq amis se remirent en route, flânant dans le Carrefour. Alors qu'ils sortaient d'un magasin de farces et attrapes, après que James et Sirius aient promis de revenir rapidement, ils se firent héler brutalement :

-Potter et ses toutous…

Tous firent volte face, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme au port altier, ses cheveux, longs et fins d'un blond presque blanc, qui les toisait avec mépris. Derrière lui se tenaient deux gorilles, ainsi que deux autres garçons. Raven les détailla rapidement, le premier était grand et filiforme avec un nez droit, et une pose aristocrate, il avait de petits yeux noir et les cheveux châtain, son ami était petit mais tout aussi fin avec les yeux bleu nuits et des cheveux aussi noir que les ténèbres.

-Lucius Malfoy, cracha Sirius.

-On se souvient de moi, le toutou ?

Sirius pâlit considérablement, en entendant cette phrase, les trois autres maraudeurs ne semblaient pas en mener plus large. Les yeux de Raven allaient du dénommé Malfoy aux maraudeurs et ainsi de suite. Lucius sembla le remarquer enfin, car il se tourna vers lui :

-Qui que tu sois, tu t'apercevras bien vite qu'il y a des familles de sorcières qui valent mieux que les autres… _Sang de bourbe_ !

Il eut comme une impression de déjà vu. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis que la réaction de ses amis ne se fit pas attendre. Sirius et James dégainèrent leur baguette immédiatement, tandis que les yeux de Peter s'étrécissaient, seul Remus et Raven ne bougèrent pas. Lucius eut un sourire, tandis que les deux gorilles sortaient à leur tour leurs baguettes avec un instant de retard, les deux garçons en retrait ne changèrent pas de position, mais Raven comprit qu'ils étaient prêts à répliquer sans hésiter. Lucius reprit avec un air dédaigneux :

-En plus, tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre par toi-même. Je ne me demande pas pourquoi, les gens comme toi, sont inférieurs à nous autre, les Sangs Purs. Black je ne te compte pas parmi nous. Tu vaux à peine mieux que lui !

-C'est le plus beau compliment qu'un Malfoy ne pourra jamais me faire, répliqua Sirius les yeux brillants.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient faire ? s'indigna une passante.

-Ces jeunes, plus aucun respect ! s'irrita un autre.

-Non mais je vous jure, la jeunesse !

Lucius eut un sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie, puis fit signe à ses « amis » qu'ils partaient. James et Sirius attendirent qu'ils aient disparu dans une rue transversale pour baisser leur baguette, et encore seulement au vu des regards noirs que leur jetaient les passants en les contournant.

-Les mecs, on ferait mieux d'y aller !

Raven eut une hésitation puis demanda :

-Ca veut dire quoi Sang de Bourbe ?

Les maraudeurs manquèrent de s'étouffer, puis finalement, James expliqua :

-C'est la plus grossière insulte qui puisse être… En gros, ça veut dire Sang impure !

Raven ne dit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis soudain il vit, juste devant lui, un jeune homme roux qui ne devait guère avoir plus de treize ans, sortir sa baguette et hurler « crache-limace », et de se reprendre son maléfice dans la figure. Soudain il leva les yeux vers lui, et Raven aurait juré qu'il pouvait le voir.

-Hé Raven ! RAVEN ! ICI LA TERRE !

L'adolescent sursauta en sentant une main s'abattre d'un coup sur son épaule. Il revint à la réalité brutalement, en faisant un sourire d'excuse aux maraudeurs qui le regardaient bizarrement :

-Désolé… j'étais perdu dans…

-…tes pensées, acheva Sirius, un sourire en coin.

Ils se remirent en route, et Raven ne résista pas à la tentation de se retourner, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace du rouquin. Le jeune homme se passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Décidément, le stress ne lui réussissait pas… Soudain Peter se retourna vers eux, se frottant les mains, sautillant sur place :

-C'est ici ! Le Passage vers l'Australie ! C'est ici !

Raven échangea un regard ravi avec ses condisciples, puis détailla le Lieu. Il y avait une arche en pierre, et sur l'arc de cercle était écrit en lettre de feu : « Canberra ». Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis Raven passa devant, néanmoins juste avant de franchir la limite il se retourna :

-Vous êtes bien sûr de vouloir venir ? Après il sera trop tard pour changer d'avis.

-Aucun risque, assura James très sérieusement.

-Nous sommes les Maraudeurs, continua Sirius.

-On te laissera pas tomber, promit Remus.

-Alors on y va ? s'impatienta Peter.

Raven sourit puis traversa l'arche sans hésitation. Il y avait une heure pour tout. Or l'heure n'était plus aux paroles, mais aux actes. Comme précédemment il disparut dans la lumière blanche. Il ne sentit plus rien pendant quelques instants, mais rapidement il reprit le contrôle de ses sens. Les odeurs lui agressèrent le nez.

-Ben ça alors… lâcha Peter avec ébahissement.

-Peter, philosophe à ses heures perdues, ironisa Sirius pendant que ses amis explosèrent de rire.

Raven eut un soupir de dépit, comment retrouver Entwan dans un territoire si grand ? Bien sûr l'autre soir, ils avaient touché au but, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, mais comment retrouver l'endroit exact ?

-Bon… James, Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-Vous savez pas où on a atterrit la dernière fois, par hasard ?

Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Soudain le regard de Raven s'illumina, et il se précipita vers la rue principale. Si l'endroit était calme, ce fut tout le contraire au moment où ils déboulèrent sur la place principale. C'était un jour de marché. Raven sourit. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers un commerçant en train de plier boutique.

-Bonjour ?

L'homme le salua d'un rapide signe de tête sans pour autant arrêter sa besogne.

-Je voulais savoir si vous alliez vers le nord est ?

Le commerçant leva les yeux vers eux.

-Possible.

-Pourriez-vous nous amenez ?

-Y'a écrit taxi ?

-On peut vous payer, insista l'adolescent.

-Vous allez où comme ça ? soupira le marchand comprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais la paix autrement.

-A Kran Farm, répondit Raven, les yeux brillants.

-Vous savez les gosses, que c'est à une heure d'ici… Peut-être même plus.

-On vous payera, répéta Remus.

Le commerçant dut se résoudre à rendre les armes. Il soupira puis montra son accord d'un signe de tête.

-Mais aidez-moi donc, vous deux, fit-il en désignant James et Sirius, portez ces cagettes, et vous trois, dit-il au reste du groupe, prenez ces planches.

Les adolescents obéirent de bonne humeur. Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la camionnette, puis montèrent. Ils discutèrent avec le marchand, tout le trajet, surtout Raven, qui après tout était « originaire » d'Australie. Finalement, l'homme les déposa à un croisement, et leur expliqua :

-Continuez tout droit sur cinq cent mètres, puis regardez à gauche, et vous y serez !

-Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment !

-Faites attention les gosses, il se passe des choses pas très claires là bas !

-Oui… Et encore merci !

Ils s'éloignèrent de la camionnette qui redémarra et prit la route de droite.

-Bon alors quelqu'un a un plan d'attaque ? s'enquit Remus.

-Hééé ! Rem' je te signale, que le stratège de la bande, ici c'est toi !

Remus secoua la tête à la réplique de Sirius et haussa les épaules.

-On fonce dans le tas, on essaye d'avancer le plus possible sans se faire choper, puis, on avisera après ! dévoila l' « Australien ».

-Ah ça c'est un de ces plans qui me plaisent ! Pas difficile à se rappeler… s'enthousiasma James.

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de plan, fit remarquer sagement Peter.

Remus éclata de rire, tandis que Sirius protestait avec véhémence :

-Comment ça pas de plan ? C'est un plan, on se la joue technique Ninja, puis en mode bourrin ! C'est un plan, je suis désolé… un excellent plan, digne des plus grands généraux d'ailleurs !

Peter et Remus échangèrent un regard, tandis que Raven les ignorait royalement. Ils se mirent en route, et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, la nuit se mit à tomber. Raven sourit :

-Il semblerait que les Dieux soient avec nous, ce soir…

-Tu y crois ? demanda Peter.

-Bof… Je sais pas…fit simplement Raven.

Ils firent silence, lorsque la soi-disant ferme fut en vue.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna Raven en chuchota.

Les maraudeurs acquiescèrent pour montrer leur accord. Ils longèrent le grillage en file indienne, et le plus silencieusement possible, puis Raven s'arrêta d'un coup. Il se tourna vers Peter qui avait le sac à dos, contenant leur munition :

- Cisailles.

Peter farfouilla dans le sac pendant quelques instants avant de passer à James qui fit passer devant, jusqu'à Raven. Il commença à découper le grillage. Puis prit d'un pressentiment, il se retourna leur murmurant :

-On va se répartir les grenades et tout…

-On ne se sépara pas, assura Remus.

-Je sais… Mais au cas où !

Personne ne répliqua, puis Peter leur distribua les grenades, deux fumigènes, deux lacrimot, deux flashs, une à plâtre. Raven en eut une de rabe. James pour sa part, sortit des pétards de sa poche, mais ses amis lui dirent de les garder. Sirius qui s'était également acheté une petite dague, vérifia pour la énième fois qu'elle était bien à sa place, puis s'exclama :

-Tout est parait, général !

-Bon… Si jamais on était séparé… Essayez de vous en sortir comme vous le pouvez !

Sur ces paroles, Raven s'enfonça dans la brèche pratiquée dans le grillage. Il attendit les maraudeurs de l'autre côté, puis ils se remirent en route, se préparant à se jeter au sol, au moindre signe de danger. Remus se stoppa soudainement, les sens aux aguets. James, Sirius et Peter se jetèrent à plat ventre, et Remus eut tout juste le temps de tirer Raven à terre, que deux hommes en noir passaient à côté d'eux. Ils patientèrent en silence, puis au bout de ce qui parut une éternité, Raven chuchota furieusement :

-Comment tu as su ? Comment tu as fait pour savoir qu'ils arrivaient ?

-Euh… Un sixième sens ? proposa Remus.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile…

-Ecoute Rav', on peut continuer à se disputer ici, ou aller sauver Entwan, lâcha soudainement le châtain, coupant Raven dans sa réplique.

Il haussa les épaules, puis dit :

-Passe devant, Remus, peut-être que ton sixième sens t'avertira de nouveau, dit-il avec ironie.

Remus faisant fi du sarcasme, prit les rênes. Ils avancèrent toujours silencieusement, et bientôt le bâtiment central fut en vue. Ils s'arrêtèrent, dépités. Des gardes armés patrouillaient tout autour du bâtiment. L'entrée était surprotégée.

-C'est vraiment une ferme ? Moi ça me fait plus penser à un château fort ! Limite, c'est mieux protégé qu'Azkaban ! s'irrita Peter.

Les autres ne parlèrent pas, partageant son point de vue. Ils entreprirent de trouver un plan digne de ce nom, mais rapidement Sirius dont la patience n'était pas sa principale qualité s'énerva :

-Bon… On bouge, je commence à avoir des crampes, grogna-t-il.

-On balance les flashs… Non ? Disons vers la gauche !

-Je vois mal ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre de toute façon…

-OK, Sirius tu vas lancer la flash, pendant que je balancerais une lacrimot dans le tas… Peter tu tires un fumigène, le plus loin possible sur ta droite… décida Raven. James, tu lances les pétards, et Remus, prends la grenade à plâtre en rabe, et tu la lances dans le tas…

James sortit un briquet de sa poche, suivit d'une fusé et d'un mammouth.

Peter activa le fumigène, et le lança.

Remus dégoupilla sa grenade.

Sirius en fit de même, se préparant à se lever pour lancer.

Il compta jusqu'à trois, puis au moment où il lançait sa grenade, tout s'enchaîna. Il y eut un plop sonore, jusqu'à côté, Sirius lâcha sa grenade, Remus, trop surpris, s'arrêta dans son geste et, tira sa grenade à ses pieds, James réussit à allumer sa fusée qui décolla dans un sifflement sonore. Seul Raven réussit à lancer convenablement sa bombe. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui avait transplané, les regarder avec ébahissement, et c'est ce moment que choisit Sirius pour hurler :

-CA VA PÉTER !

Deux secondes après, la flash et la grenade à plâtre explosèrent. Raven se jeta au sol, momentanément rendu sourd et aveugle à cause des grenades. Il sentit qu'on le forcer à se relever et à courir. Le ciel et la terre se mélangeaient, il ne savait plus où était le bas du haut, l'envers de l'endroit. Un sifflement sourd résonnait dans ses oreilles. Quand il reprit le contrôle de ses sens, il entendit le sifflement des balles, voilà qu'on les tirait comme des lapins ! Il eut conscience de Sirius, ou peut-être était-ce James ?, courir à ses côtés, les bras sur la tête, dans une tentative de se protéger, l'air guère plus épargné que lui. Soudain un homme les rattrapa, et les força à s'agenouiller dans l'herbe.

-Messieurs, je suis envoyé du Ministère, vous avez intérêt à avoir une excellente explication !

-On en a une ! garantit Raven. Mais il faut avant tout, qu'on retrouve James, Peter et Remus !

-Vous restez là ! Vous en avez déjà bien assez fait comme ça ! Je vais aller les chercher, et ensuite on avisera.

L'Aurore, car il en était un, disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Sirius d'une voix hésitante.

-Oui… Et toi ?

-Ca peut aller…

-Je suis désolé… C'était du suicide…

Sa voix se bloqua, Sirius hésita une demi-seconde puis s'exclama vivement :

-Arrête ! C'est pas ta faute ! Puis maintenant, on va se faire tuer, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout, tu ne crois pas ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et bien… Raven Eleidhir et Sirius Black, mission sauvetage, version deux !

Les yeux de l'Australien se mirent à briller :

-Tu es sûr ?

-Et comment mon pote, alors on y va, où on attend l'année prochaine ?

-On y va… Même si l'année prochaine commence dans… Trois minutes…

-Que dirais-tu qu'on leur fasse un beau feu d'artifice, histoire de célébrer le nouvel an comme on se le doit ? sourit Sirius.

-Je dirais : avec plaisir… mais c'est James qui a les feux…

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit encore plus, puis il chuchota :

-Et non… Déformation professionnelle, ne jamais sortir sans ses instruments… Être un roi de la maraude, c'est un talent ! Tout un art !

Raven ricana, puis ils se mirent en route, en restant accroupis. Les tirs s'étaient calmés, mais de temps en temps on entendait encore retentir une détonation plus forte que les autres.

-Mon vieux, je ne sais pas sur quoi on est tombés, mais c'est secret… Enfin plus pour très longtemps ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est être un Maraudeur ! plaisanta Sirius en posant des feux d'artifices au sol.

-Et bien dis donc, t'avais vraiment tout ça dans tes poches ? souffla son ami, impressionné.

Le maraudeur sourit encore plus devant l'air de Raven, puis murmura :

-Incendio…

Il fit un clin d'œil à Raven en se justifiant :

-De toute façon, le ministère sait qu'on est là… autant faire de la magie, maintenant !

Raven soupira, puis chuchota à son tour la formule.

-Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? s'enquit d'un coup Sirius.

Raven eut un haussement d'épaules, montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui… Il sortit un briquet de sa poche, et alluma les mèches.

-10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1… décompta le Maraudeur.

Les feux d'artifices décollèrent, au moment même où sonnait le douzième coup de minuit. Ils explosèrent, formant des silhouettes animales et fantomatiques dans le ciel. Les cris et les tirs reprirent de plus belles.

-BONNE ANNEE ! hurla Sirius dans un éclat de rire.

Raven jeta un coup d'œil :

-La porte est dégagée ! s'écria ce dernier. Bonne année, rajouta-t-il juste après.

-Vite !

Les deux adolescents se ruèrent vers la porte, mais soudain, la terre s'ouvrit en deux. Sirius sauta par-dessus l'ouverture béante, tandis que Raven essayait de s'arrêter, mais peine perdue, il fit un magnifique dérapage, s'envolant par-dessus le trou. Sirius attrapa in extremis sa main, et tira d'un coup sec. Ils passèrent, et roulèrent de l'autre côté. Ils firent volte face, en se penchant par-dessus la faille, apparut de nulle part :

-WOW ! C'ETAIT QUOI CA ?

-Le début des ennuis jeunes gens !

-Et bien, la nouvelle année débute sur des chapeaux de roues, commenta Sirius avec un sourire enfantin.

Finalement, les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Il portait une cape noire, et un masque blanc. Il leva son bras, et un éclair déchira le ciel.

-Oh merde…

-Vas y Raven ! Je m'en occupe !

-Sirius ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros !

-Je ne joue pas les héros bordel ! Va sauver Entwan, c'est toi le héros ! Dégage Raven ! Je m'en occupe ! s'entêta Sirius d'un air buté.

-Te fais pas tuer, dit simplement Raven, avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, puis cracha :

-Ne va pas trop loin gamin, j'en finis avec lui, puis ce sera ton tour !

-Il n'a pas l'air très coopératif ! marmonna Raven.

Sirius sortit sa dague avec un air féroce. L'homme explosa de rire, puis il leva de nouveau son bras, il récita une formule, et la foudre tomba sur Raven qui roula au sol pour l'éviter. Les éléments se déchainèrent. La pluie se mit à tomber drue, martelant le sol, le transformant peu à peu en bourbier. Le sorcier tourna la tête vers l'adolescent qui roulait, esquivant la foudre, comme il aurait esquivé un cognard, nonchalamment. Sirius, profitant de cet instant d'inattention se jeta de toutes ses forces sur le mage. Néanmoins, le Mage l'évita dans un reflexe surhumain, et s'éloigna de la porte permettant ainsi à Raven de se relever, et d'accéder à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il se précipita dans le couloir, et la porte claqua sur lui, l'enfermant dans un silence étouffant.

oOo

-James ? Réveille-toi bon sang ! JAMES !

Peter secoua frénétiquement son ami, sans pour autant qu'il ne bouge. Le jeune homme ravala un sanglot, puis un deuxième. Le bruit assourdissant, provoqué par les explosions et les coups de feu s'étaient tus.

-JAMES ! JE T'EN PRIS NE ME LAISSE PAS TOUT SEUL !

Le craquement d'une branche, fit se retourner Peter, il serra fortement sa baguette dans sa main, comme pour se rassurer, et s'écria d'une voix couinante :

-Qui va là ?

-Ton meurtrier.

Peter se leva brusquement en hurlant :

-MONTREZ-VOUS !

-Mais c'est qu'il a des exigences le petit gros, se moqua une nouvelle voix.

Ne pas paniquer. Surtout pas. Il était un sorcier ! Il ne craignait rien des moldus ! Un bon stupéfix, puis le tour était joué !

-Que… Allez-vous en… « par pitié », rajouta-t-il en pensée.

-Ou tu feras quoi, le morveux ? Nous chialer dessus ?

Deux éclats de rire tonitruants résonnèrent dans la nuit noire. Peter était perdu, pourquoi James ne se réveillait pas ? Et où étaient passés Sirius, Remus ? Ou même Raven ? N'importe qui, pourvu que quelqu'un vienne ! Non, pour une des premières fois de sa vie il était seul. C'était à lui de prendre les décisions, il devait le faire ! Il pouvait le faire ! Il allait sauver James. Oui voilà ce qu'il allait faire !

-Partez ! répéta-t-il avec beaucoup d'assurance.

-Oh, attention, le petit morveux s'énerve… Qu'en penses-tu John ?

-Et bien, je pense qu'on devrait obéir… Qui sait, il pourrait nous lancer un vilain sort avec son bâton ! ironisa le dénommé John.

Mais bien sûr ! Il leva sa baguette en hurlant :

-STUPEFIX…

Rien ne se passa.

-Hein ?

-Argh ! J'ai mal, au secours John ! Il m'a lancé un sort !

Les deux hommes étaient désormais en vue, ils le tenaient en joue avec deux fusils.

-STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX ! EXPELLIARMUS ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Mais rien ne marchait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la magie refusait de s'opérer ? En désespoir de cause Peter essaya :

-IMMOBILUS !

Sa voix s'éteignit, il se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé. Cette fois, s'en était fini de lui… Il avait joué, et il avait perdu ! Il allait mourir ce soir… Seul, au milieu des ténèbres.

-Bon, et bien, c'est dommage, mais il semblerait que tu ne vois pas la nouvelle année…

Comme il disait ça, le premier coup de minuit retentissait dans le lointain. Et Peter eut une idée, il avait qu'à se transformer ! Il sauverait sa vie… Mais James ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, et Peter prit sa décision. Quand ils reportèrent leur attention sur les deux adolescents, l'un d'eux avait disparu !

-Mais où est-il ? Tu ne peux pas nous échapper Petit !

-Tue l'autre !

oOo

Remus ouvrit les yeux, hébété. Où était-il ? Puis soudain tout lui revint en mémoire, le Carrefour, l'Australie, la Ferme et le sorcier qui avait transplané. Qui était-il ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais le jeune homme décida de reporter ses interrogations à un autre moment, plus propice. Il se releva, en grimaçant, son bras lui faisait un mal de chien. Il chercha à tâtons sa baguette, qu'il retrouva, avec soulagement dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

Mais où étaient les autres ? Pourquoi étaient-ils partis sans lui ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Allaient-ils bien ?

A cette dernière question, l'adolescent, essaya tant bien que mal de se convaincre qu'ils étaient en bonne santé, sans doute cachés quelque part.

Il se mit en route, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida de partir vers la gauche, il sentait au plus profond de lui, que ses amis ne s'étaient pas dirigés vers le grillage de sortie. Remus s'était aperçu, que Raven, bien qu'il ne le connaisse que depuis peu, était une véritable tête de mule, il ne renoncerait pas une deuxième fois à secourir son ami. Il trottina donc vers le centre de la Ferme. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, et il lui semblait qu'on entendait sa respiration saccadée à trois km alentours. Inspirant lentement, l'adolescent se força à se calmer. Rien de bon n'est jamais issu de la précipitation. Puis d'un coup il s'immobilisa net, voyant à la périphérie de sa vision un infime mouvement. Cela avait été tellement fugace qu'il n'était même pas sur de ne pas avoir rêvé. Tous sens aux aguets, il s'accroupit, attendant. Un craquement sur sa droite, lui confirma qu'il n'était pas seul. Lentement, doucement, il se rapprocha de l'homme. Il semblait seul. Il distingua une silhouette, et il n'hésita pas, il bondit. Il atterrit pile sur le dos de l'homme qui poussa un hurlement stupéfait, avant de s'effondrer au sol. Malheureusement pour Remus, son adversaire avait de l'expérience aux combats de rue. L'effet de surprise ne dura pas, et son ennemi se cambra pour essayer de se dégager de l'emprise de Remus. Il réussit et l'adolescent se retrouva en situation délicate. Il sauta, comme un animal, griffant, mordant, et bourrant consciencieusement de coups de poings tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. L'homme ne put retenir un hurlement de rage et de douleur, quand Remus lui donna un coup de genoux à l'entre-jambe. Il s'effondra à terre.

-Oui, je sais, ça ne se fait pas, compatit Remus.

Il l'assomma rapidement, et reprit sa route. Il avisa bientôt deux autres hommes, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tirer dans une forme apparemment inconsciente, à terre.

-JAMES ! PETER !

Il se rua vers eux. Les deux assassins se tournèrent vers lui avec un sourire. Et ils tirèrent.

oOo

La porte claqua sur lui, l'enfermant dans un silence étouffant. Il était entré ! L'adolescent s'avança dans le couloir, entièrement blanc (Nda : clin d'œil à Wizzette !), aux odeurs de désinfectants d'hôpitaux. Qui aurait cru qu'un couloir puisse être si silencieux ? Que la pluie pouvait provoquer un tel boucan ? En comparaison, à l'extérieur, où la Rage et la Violence avaient éclatés, une atmosphère opprimante, écrasante régnait en maitre. Il n'entendait ni les cris, ni les tirs, et encore moins les explosions. Il espérait de tout cœur que Sirius s'en sortait, et que le reste des Maraudeurs étaient en sécurité. Le meilleur moyen pour en être certain, était de retrouver Entwan, et de sortir, chercher les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient tout prévu, mais pas qu'ils seraient séparés… Pas autant… Raven cessa de penser au destin tragique de ses amis, en arrivant devant une porte. Il déplora plus que jamais de ne pas connaitre beaucoup de sorts, et particulièrement un qui permettrait de voir à travers les murs. Il colla son oreille à la porte, mais aucun son ne lui parvenait. Renforçant sa prise sur sa baguette, il posa son autre main sur la poignée, hésitant un bref instant, avant d'actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture, et de se jeter à plat ventre, à terre. Mais rien ne se passa. Raven se releva et s'épousseta mine de rien. Il leva sa baguette :

-Alohomora ! récita-t-il.

Mais rien ne se passa. Puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Raven eut juste le temps de se laisser tomber au sol, qu'une rafale passait au dessus de lui. L'homme suivit le mouvement, mais c'était trop tard, Raven s'était déjà réceptionné en chute avant, juste dans les pieds du tireur, qui déséquilibré, s'étala de tout son long. Raven l'assomma d'un coup de pied, puis récupéra son arme, ça pouvait toujours servir ! Il reprit sa route, sur ses gardes, à présents, il savait qu'il y avait des ennemis à l'intérieur. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps, il erra, sans croiser âme qui vive, mais bientôt un sentiment d'urgence lui comprima la poitrine. Il arriva de nouveau à une porte, et cette fois, il ne fit pas de sentiment. Il brandit son arme, et tira une rafale dans la serrure, et au travers de la porte. Ou du moins il espérait que ça ait traversé ! Il ouvrit la porte en se plaquant contre le mur, mais il n'y avait personne ! Persuadé d'avoir alerté tous les gardes qui se trouvaient là, il se mit à courir. Mais il dut s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, en arrivant à une intersection. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il murmura :

-Entwan ?

C'était ridicule, à un décibel si bas, jamais son ami ne pourrait l'entendre, même s'il se trouvait dans la pièce voisine. Il était convaincu que son ami était détenu au centre du bâtiment. Il regrettait désormais de ne pas avoir prêté attention à la disposition des lieux en arrivant.

-Bon… On est arrivés du Nord. Donc le centre du bâtiment doit être au Sud, raisonna-t-il à voix haute.

En vérité, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée, et il disait ça au hasard, histoire de faire quelque chose.

-Pointe au sud, chuchota-t-il.

De nouveau, rien ne se produisit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai jamais raté deux sorts aussi simple d'affilé !

Il hésitait encore quand soudain :

« Ithryn »

L'appel venait de la droite, Raven se précipita sans spéculer davantage. Il tourna à droite, puis à gauche, puis à droite de nouveau. Il savait parfaitement où il allait à présent, l'hésitation n'était plus ! Les couloirs se succédaient, mais sa détermination se renforçait. Il arriva enfin à une autre porte. Rien ne la différencier des autres qu'il avait traversé, mais Raven eut l'intime certitude, que son ami serait derrière celle-ci. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte sans grande conviction, et a sa plus grande stupéfaction y parvint sans aucune difficulté. Il passa prudemment l'arme au clair, et la première chose qu'il avisa, fut Entwan, allongé les bras en croix, attaché, et torse nu sur une table chirurgicale. Dès lors, il fit abstraction de tout le reste. Il se rua sur son ami, laissant tomber l'arme sans grand état d'âme. Il essaya de défaire les liens à main nues sans grand succès. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière :

-Finite !

Cela ne marcha pas.

-Cracbadabum !

Aucune réaction. Il fronça les sourcils, puis tenta :

-Diffindo !

Il testa encore plusieurs sorts, puis d'un coup, il sentit son bras étrangement lourd. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Seul un ricanement lui répondit. Il fit volte face en levant sa baguette, et tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme encapuchonné, d'une cape noire à motif rouge sang, et d'un masque blanc.

oOo

Eviter, attaquer, sauter, se pencher, ne pas réfléchir. Encore. Et encore.

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

-Alors gamin, on fatigue ? demanda le mage, avec une voix moqueuse.

Sirius ne répondit pas, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais quoi ? Le jeune homme le sentait, cet homme, en dehors du fait qu'il essaye de le tuer, n'était pas net ! Mais alors pas net du tout !

-Tu t'es attaqué à trop fort pour toi, gamin !

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Le Maître des Eléments !

-Ce n'est pas un poil présomptueux ? fit remarquer nonchalamment Sirius.

-Possible, mais tout à fait entre nous, je peux me le permettre ! Quand tu as vécu autant de chose que moi… Enfin, dommage, pour toi le chemin s'arrête là. Adieu, jeune mortel.

La cadence s'accéléra d'un coup, et Sirius fut obligé de ne faire que contrer, il ne pouvait plus attaquer. Puis au moment où il se prenait un coup d'épée, il comprit :

-VAMPIRE !

-Exact !

-Oh merde…

-Tu l'as dit… Je suis sûr que je vais me régaler avec ton sang, jeune mortel.

Sirius essaya de se souvenir ce que l'on lui avait dit sur les vampires. Il ne fallait jamais croiser leur regard, sous peine d'être hypnotiser. Et… ils buvaient le sang de mortels comme lui. Après, soit ils devenaient vampire, soit ils mourraient ? Il pourrait lui demander à l'occasion ? ou peut-être valait mieux éviter. Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas le coup de dague crevant l'air en sa direction. Il ne dut son salut, qu'à une explosion qui fit trembler le sol. Il tomba à terre, évitant ainsi la dague. Un coup de chance extrême. Le vampire fut déséquilibré, et Sirius roula sur lui-même, pour se relever derrière son adversaire. Le maitre des Eléments, fit volte face au moment où Sirius lui donnait un coup de pied, qui le fit basculer dans le précipice, précédemment créé.

-Va en Enfer.

Sirius, fier de lui se retourna, pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

-Après toi !

L'adolescent fit volte face pour voir son ennemi ressortir du trou en volant. Sa mâchoire lui tomba.

oOo

La première chose dont il eut conscience ce fut les bruits, multipliaient par dix, puis les odeurs, qui lui chatouillaient les narines. Et enfin il entendit le cri. Suivi des coups de feu. Et il comprit, qu'était-il en train de faire ?

-REMUS !

Il reprit forme humaine, pour voir son ami s'effondrer, et malheureusement son hurlement n'était pas passé inaperçu. Les deux hommes se retournèrent :

-Ah il est là notre petit fuyard !

Il dégoupilla une aveuglante et la lança, immédiatement après il se saisit d'une lacrimot qu'il tira avec un « A L'ATTAQUE ».

Puis avec un hurlement de rage pure, il se jeta sur l'homme le plus prêt de lui, ils roulèrent au sol, Peter le frappant de toutes ses forces partout où il le pouvait. Il entendit que le deuxième homme chargeait son fusil, bientôt c'en serait fini de lui. Il donna une droite dans le nez de son adversaire, dont le regard se fit vitreux, et s'évanouit. Peter haletant se retourna, pour voir l'autre homme commencer à le viser :

-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça petit…

Peter ferma les yeux.

-Peter !

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux, pour plonger dans les pupilles de James. Le soulagement se fit sur son visage :

-James tu es en vie !

-Oui… Me dis pas que tu as douté ? Combien de fois je devrais te le dire ? Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à ses ennemis !

Peter acquiesça, puis soudain il s'écrit :

-REMUS !

-Remus ? répéta James sans comprendre. Puis soudain l'illumination se fit : REMUS !

Les deux maraudeurs se précipitèrent vers Remus, qui était allongé dans une marre de sang.

-Oh mon dieu… Rem ! Tu m'entends ?

-Argh… Hurle pas James ! Je ne suis pas sourd !

-Seigneur ! Remus tu m'as fait peur ! Ou tu es blessé ?

-Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète, juste à la jambe, et au bras…

-Ce n'est rien ?

James éclata d'un rire nerveux :

-Tu gis dans ton propre sang ! C'est tout sauf rien…

-Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital !

-Hors de question ! On ne peut pas abandonner Sirius… Ni Raven.

-Non, jeune homme, votre ami a raison !

James leva sa baguette, mais la voix reprit :

-Calmez-vous, monsieur Potter, je suis un auror, je travaille avec votre père !

James ne baissa pas pour autant sa baguette. L'auror sourit :

-Ravi de voir que vous êtes méfiant, mais je suis véritablement ce que je prétends être ! C'est soit vous me faîtes confiance, soit votre ami se vide de son sang.

-Pourquoi je ne vous mettrais simplement pas hors d'état de nuire ?

-Je ne doute pas qu'en tant que fils du chef des aurors, vous ayez la prétention de me battre, mais au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, on ne peut pas faire de magie ! Ils utilisent des armes moldues !

-Vous pouvez être un mangemort ! Vous connaissez mon identité, mais justement ! Ce n'est pas une preuve, au contraire !

L'auror soupira, puis Remus murmura quelque chose à James qui acquiesça.

-C'est bon, on vous suit !

L'aurore soupira de soulagement, puis se précipita vers Remus, et lui fit un garrot.

-Bon vous allez vous accrocher à moi. Maintenant.

-Mais Sirius et Raven ?

-Je reviendrais, promit-il. MAINTENANT !

Le petit groupe disparut dans un éclair lumineux.

oOo

Raven trébucha en arrière, se rattrapant in extremis à la table. Le rire de l'homme retentit de nouveau brisant le silence. Raven frissonna.

-Qu'avons-nous là ? Un jeune sorcier…

Les forces de Raven s'amenuisaient de plus en plus.

-Que m'arrive-t-il ?

-Ce qu'il t'arrive ? fit l'homme avec un amusement croissant. Et bien, c'est simple, plus tu utilises, plus tu t'épuises !

-Hein… Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est un sort, bien entendu ! Ingénieux, n'est-il pas ?

Raven garda le silence, peinant à rester simplement debout. L'homme continua :

-Dans quelques minutes tu t'évanouiras !

Sa voix était charmeuse, doucereuse. Raven rassembla ses forces pour répondre :

-Je ne lance plus de sort !

-Certes… Mais c'est de la magie noire, mon petit ! Tu vas te vider de tes forces, lentement, puis tu mourras. Simplement.

Mourir ? Quelle drôle d'idée, il avait bien trop à faire pour disparaitre ainsi !

-Et moi, je vais assister à cela… La vie est merveilleuse n'est-il pas ?

Qui êtes-vous ?

Raven luttait pour rester conscient. L'homme s'en aperçut car il se présenta, avec un plaisir évident :

-Certains me nomment l'Assassin… Mais ils sont bien loin de la vérité… Je m'appelle Daerachas. Cela veut dire : celui qui inspire une peur sans nom, incommensurable.

Daerachas s'interrompit pour se délecter de la réaction de l'adolescent, qui s'écroula à terre.

-Ne sais-tu donc pas qui je suis, malheureux ?

-Non… je devrais ?

Visiblement la réaction de l'adolescent l'avait vexé au plus profond de lui, car il prit une voix mystérieuse pour répondre :

-Je suis… ton pire cauchemar ! Entre le moment de ton évanouissement, et celui de ta mort, va se dérouler quelques minutes. Des minutes qui te paraitront des heures, des jours, et même des semaines ! Car je suis un Maitre de la Terreur !

-Un Maitre ? Encore un Mégalo ?

-Je suis un des plus fervents partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je contrôle ton subconscient, et fais moi confiance, petit, tu vas souffrir. A tel point que tu voudras mourir, plus que tout !

Raven faiblissait de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite ! Le temps lui était désormais compté ! Avisant l'arme qu'il avait précédemment laissée tombé, il voulut s'en saisir, mais le Maitre fut plus rapide. Il sourit :

-Il te reste entre six et sept minutes à lutter… Ensuite tu seras à moi.

Son esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Puis dans le brouillard qu'était devenu son cerveau, il se souvint. Il ricana :

-« Baïs Vaul Ka'pa »

Automatiquement ses forces diminuèrent encore plus, et il dut se faire violence pour rester conscient, il lança sa dague de toutes ses forces sur le Maitre, qui se la prit juste en dessous du cœur, ses yeux s'écarquillant de stupeur. Immédiatement le Maitre se raidit ne bougeant plus. Raven se remit debout tant bien que mal, la sensation d'évanouissement diminua lentement. Il sortit une autre dague et coupa les liens qui emprisonné son ami. Entwan ouvrit les yeux :

-RAVEN ?

-Entwan !

-Tu es venu !

-Viens, il faut qu'on parte !

Entwan descendit de la table, faiblement, les deux amis se soutenant mutuellement. Ils longeaient les murs. Puis soudain Raven tomba à genoux.

-RAVEN !

-Va-t-en Entwan ! Je vais le retenir !

Le Maitre était de retour. Il avait récupéré ses forces, affaiblissant Raven. D'ailleurs ce dernier sentait la magie agissant comme une sangsue, lui pompant ses réserves.

oOo

Une nouvelle entaille apparut sur son bras. Les éléments s'étaient calmés, le vampire avait préféré se concentrer sur son combat, ou plutôt s'amuser avec l'adolescent. Sirius leva les yeux emplis de haine. Il n'avait aucune chance face à un vampire. Il se demanda rapidement comment s'en sortaient ses amis ? Comment savoir ! Il devait partir à la recherche de Raven, et il devait dégager en vitesse. Mais s'il tournait le dos au Vampire, ce dernier aurait juste à bondir pour le tuer, d'un coup de dents bien placé. Puis, il se souvint ! Il avait encore des grenades.

-Alors, fatigué ? s'enquit le Vampire avec un sourire charmeur.

-Non. Et vous ? Vous ralentissez, surement l'âge !

Le Maitre des Eléments inclina la tête, amusé puis répliqua :

-Tu as sans doute raison, et boire un sang si vif que le tiens sera galvanisant !

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses canines. Sirius en profita, il dégoupilla une aveuglante, et la lança à côté du vampire, qui la rattrapa :

-Qu'est-ce…

La grenade explosa. Sirius fit demi-tour, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il tomba à moitié, mais se rattrapa, et reprit sa course. Il courrait dans les couloirs, sans faire attention au chemin qu'il prenait. Puis il entendit des bruits de lutte, il se précipita dans cette direction :

-RAVEN !

oOo

Raven entendit qu'on l'appelait, mais il ne réagit pas.

-Alors petit, tu ne croyais pas qu'une dague magique, me tuerait ? Je te félicite, ton agonie sera encore plus longue….

-C'est possible ça ? se moqua l'adolescent.

Il était faible, il parvenait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes, et encore parce que le mur le retenait. Entwan n'était guère dans un meilleur état.

-Venir ici, était une erreur.

De nouveau Raven aurait juré avoir entendu son prénom. Il aurait même dit que c'était la voix de Sirius, mais c'était impossible.

-Tu étais intéressant à briser, comme ennemi.

Et avant qu'il puisse réagir, le Maitre de la Terreur, le saisit d'une main au bras et de l'autre à la gorge.

oOo

Sirius tourna à droite, pour voir un homme encapuchonné, ressemblant à un mangemort, attraper Raven à la gorge, le soulever et lui enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre, jusqu'à la garde.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Son cri se mêla à celui d'Entwan.

Le Maitre de la Terreur enleva le poignard avec un air sadique et amusé.

Raven cracha du sang, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Incompréhension.

Le mangemort lâcha l'adolescent, puis se tourna vers Sirius, qui se rua vers eux.

Sirius donna un coup d'épaules à l'homme et se jeta aux côtés de Raven et d'Entwan. Le sang coulait, Raven haletait. Sirius essaya d'appuyer pour empêcher le sang de couler, de faire une barrière de ses mains.

-VOUS L'AVEZ TUE !

-Et tu es le prochain !

Le vampire était arrivé.

Sirius se releva, prêt à affronter le Vampire, et l'autre. Mais soudain un éclair doré les éblouis momentanément. Quand Daerachas et le Maitre des Eléments ouvrirent les yeux, les trois adolescents avaient disparut !

-NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

oOo

-Alors vous les avez retrouvés ? s'écria James.

L'auror les avaient conduit à St Mangouste, et les parents de James étaient arrivés peu après. L'adolescent, aidé de Peter, leur avait raconté toute l'histoire. L'auror secoua la tête de déni.

-Ils n'étaient plus là… je suis désolé ! William, il faut que je vous parle.

Les deux aurors s'éloignèrent :

-Oui ?

-Ce n'était pas une ferme normale…

-Je m'en serais douté, vu les hommes qui la gardaient... Mais que veux-tu dire exactement ?

-C'était l'un des postes avancés de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas où sont passés les adolescents, mais il y a de grandes chances, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les déteignent…

-Oh Seigneur…

* * *

**Salut ! Désolé pour le temps de parution de ce chapitre, mais je n'avais pas l'inspiration, ensuite j'avais trop d'idées, la flemme d'écrire, puis fallait (et faut que j'y aille toujours d'ailleurs ^^) au code... Enfin bref, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, et je suis pas convaincue, m'enfin bon ^^. **

**Sinon, le prochain chapitre viendra quand il viendra ^^ mais j'ai déjà pleins d'idées, donc cette histoire finira sûr et certain ! **

**Voilà voilà, je sais plus ce que je voulais dire d'autre, mais bon une petite review serait pas de refus ! ^^ Les réponses viendront plus tard, normalement dans le prochain chapitre, ou celui d'après ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine ;)  
**


	6. Raindir Simbel

Chapitre 6 :**Raindir Simbel, Ou encore Zone Fantôme.**

**_Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tiens à dire un grand merci aux reviewers anonymes, notamment à Klaude, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Merci pour ta review, et la réponse viendra dans ce chapitre normalement. Merci de ta fidélité. _**

**_PS : j'espère ne pas vous perdre trop avec mes explications sur les Dimensions et les Mondes, en cas demandez moi ! ^^_**

**_Merci à tous !_**

**_Les pensées sont entre guillemets _**« Pensées »

**_

* * *

_**

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Il resta étendu, au sol, sans bouger pensant de longues minutes, essayant de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé en dernier. La seule chose qu'il se souvienne, c'était une explosion de douleur dans son ventre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien en l'instant présent ? Il se redressa d'un coup, mais rien à faire il ne sentait absolument rien. Il observa les alentours, tout était gris, il y avait comme un brouillard, qui cachait tout son environnement. Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte, que lui aussi était tout gris ! Il leva sa main à hauteur de ses yeux, et il vit à travers. En vérité, ce qu'il avait cru gris, était transparent.

« Etrange ».

Il se mit sur pieds, et fit quelques pas avec méfiance, s'attendant à tout instant à ressentir une souffrance sans nom.

« Suis-je mort ? ».

Haussant les épaules, et décrétant qu'il aurait tout le temps, l'éternité, pour être exact, de savoir s'il était mort ou non, plus tard, il se mit en route. Pour se donner consistance, il réajusta sa chemise, lissa un pli imaginaire de son pantalon, se recoiffa, et partit.

« Il n'y a pas âme qui vive… En fait c'est logique, puisque si je suis mort, les autres aussi » pensa le jeune homme, calmement. Il continua à avancer tout droit, pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, mais encore une fois, le temps n'a pas lieu d'être dans la Mort.

-RAVEN !

L'adolescent se retourna, pour voir Entwan et Sirius arriver en courant. Ou plutôt en volant. Le terme exact serait léviter. Les deux jeunes hommes flottaient à une trentaine de centimètres au dessus du sol.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Oui, oui… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous êtes morts ?

-Euh… Pas que je sache, répondit Sirius, essayant de réfléchir, si oui ou non il était vivant. Mais de toute façon, le fait même que tu te demandes si on est morts ou pas, prouve que tu es en vie !

-Euh… si tu le dis, Sirius.

-Oui, je le dis, je l'affirme, je le clame même haut et fort !

-Alors, si on est pas mort, on est où ?

Entwan prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début :

-Dans les Raindir Simbel.

oOo

-James…

Le jeune homme sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre, quand il vit sa mère, arriver l'air grave.

Remus se redressa immédiatement, et secoua Peter qui s'était endormi la tête entre les bras, sur la table. Il se leva d'un bond :

-Des nouvelles ?

-Oui… On peut dire ça…

-Comment ça on peut dire ça ?

-Et bien… on a retrouvé leurs corps….

-Attendez une minute ? Leurs corps ? Ils sont morts ?

-Et bien… J'ai bien peur qu'ils soient dans la « Non Zone ».

-La Non Zone ? répétèrent en chœur les adolescents.

Melinda ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis fit signe à son fils et à ses amis de s'asseoir :

-Il faut bien que vous compreniez quelque chose, tous les trois… De tout ce que je vais vous dire rien n'est certain ! Ce ne sont que des suppositions, des théories…

-Pourquoi cela, demanda Remus avec sagesse.

-Et bien… Tout simplement car personne n'est jamais revenu de la Non Zone. (Melinda haussa le ton, en voyant James ouvrir la bouche :) la Non Zone, ou encore appelée la Zone Fantôme, c'est le lieu de l'attente de la Mort. Dans plusieurs civilisations, il existe un lieu, entre la vie et la mort, où on attend d'être jugé. Là, Dame Mort, décide de qui ira au Paradis et de qui ira en Enfer. Toujours d'après les légendes, il y aurait deux sortes de chemins : celui du commun des mortels, que tous se destinent à emprunter un jour où l'autre, et celui des Réfutés. Les Réfutés sont les personnes qui se trouvent ici mais qui ne devraient pas être là, comme par exemple ceux qui ont fait l'objet d'une prophétie. Ils sont entre la vie et la mort, mais ne peuvent pas forcément mourir, ils attendent donc que leur situation se débloque. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas pour vos amis, donc ils vont emprunter le chemin des Mortels. Néanmoins, comme leurs corps ne sont pas encore morts, ils pourront toujours trouver un chemin de retour, ils devraient revenir de la Zone Fantôme. Le problème vient de Raven, il est très, très faible. Il a perdu une quantité de sang impressionnante, et en plus il a épuisé ses réserves magiques, donc il se peut qu'il se perde en route, et qu'il ne réussisse jamais à retrouver le chemin vers son réceptacle, ici son corps. Auquel cas il restera dans une sorte de coma, un peu comme après le baiser du détraqueur, il aura une enveloppe charnelle, vide. Et encore, il faut qu'on arrive à le sauver, sinon il disparaitra, simplement.

-C'est horrible… couina Peter.

-Il faut qu'on le sauve ! rajouta James.

-Tout ce que je viens de vous dire est théorique, tant il ne se passera rien du tout ! Personne n'est jamais revenu de la Non Zone ! Et…

Une alarme se mit à sonner, et un patronus se posa devant Melinda :

-Urgence dans le service Sortilège.

-Il faut que je vous laisse les enfants, j'ai un code rouge sur les bras !

oOo

-Toi parler langue à moi ? Toi connaitre Anglais ? fit Sirius lentement.

-Je parle anglais ! s'irrita Entwan. Nous sommes dans les Raindir Simbel !

-Où c'est ? demanda Raven.

-Personne ne le sait… Je pense que la meilleure interprétation dans votre langue donnerait : Zone d'Errance. Ou peut-être Zone Fantôme.

-QUOI ? ON EST DEVENU DES FANTÔMES ? s'égosilla Sirius.

-Non, soupira Entwan. On se trouve juste dans cette zone, elle est appelée comme ça parce que personne ne sait où elle est… Certains pensent qu'elle se situe entre la 5ème dimension et la sixième…

-Entwan, pourquoi tu nous parles de dimension ? demanda Sirius d'un air concentré.

-Et bien, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer… En fait il y a plusieurs dimensions, onze en tout, et nous, nous sommes dans la troisième. Plus tu vas « vers le haut », vers la onzième, plus c'est difficile de vivre.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas comment expliquer, se désola le jeune Australien. En fait, il y a deux choses bien distinctes, les dimensions et les mondes parallèles.

-Houlà !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien le moment d'expliquer cela…

-Entwan, intervint Raven, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, effectivement, mais j'ai peur que tu n'aies plus jamais l'occasion de me l'expliquer après…

-Raven…

-Non, Entwan, ne dis rien… S'il te plait, l'implora l'adolescent.

Sirius avait suivi l'échange avec anxiété.

-Raven, tu vas pas mourir ! Foi de Sirius Black !

-Merci, mec, mais…

Raven ne termina pas sa phrase, haussant les épaules.

-Et bien, reprit l'Australien, comme je le disais il y a deux choses distinctes : les dimensions, et les mondes. Les mondes, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, interagissent entres eux. Actuellement personne n'a jamais changé de mondes, mais, je pense que c'est possible.

-Quoi ? Changer de monde ? Comme Slider les mondes parallèles ?

Il y eut un gros blanc, pendant que Raven se mordillait la lèvre :

-Hum… Une série télé moldue…

-Je connais pas ! Mais je suppose que c'est le même principe. Tous les mondes suivent un schéma, ça forme une… Mosaïque ! Un puzzle. Ainsi dans ce monde, nous sommes en 1975…

-1976, le coupa Sirius, le nouvel an est passé pendant la Mission Sauvetage…

-Ah ! Bonne année ! s'écria Raven soudainement.

-Bonne année ! Bonne santé, renchérirent Sirius et Entwan.

-Bref, continua Entwan, nous en 1976, mais si on saute d'un monde à l'autre, plus on va vers la droite, plus on va dans le futur, et inversement. On peut traverser plusieurs mondes ainsi !

-Et changer le passé ! Ou le futur !

-C'est exact, le futur n'est pas écrit, et si tu changes ton passé, le futur de ton monde lui reste pareil !

-Mais c'est fantastique, s'exclama Sirius. Imagine tu pourrais créer un monde meilleur !

-Ou un monde pire, dit sombrement Raven. Si c'est un mage noir qui fait cela, il connaitrait l'avenir, il pourrait diriger un empire sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Il aurait autant d'essais qu'il veut, il pourra toujours repartir et tout recommencer.

-Ah oui, vu comme ça en effet…

-Mais attends une minute, tu as dit que cela suivait un schéma, mais si tu changes le passé, la chaine des mondes est altérée, elle ne correspond plus, le futur, le présent et le passé sont dissociés !

-Non, car une nouvelle branche se créée. Une nouvelle branche qui prend en compte toutes les possibilités, ainsi à chaque fois que tu modifies quelque chose, une nouvelle section est créée à partir du point de scission, de chute, expliqua Entwan.

-OK je crois que j'ai pigé !

-Bah pas moi, marmonna Sirius. Il y a quelques nuances qui m'échappent, mais en gros c'est « changer le passé c'est cool mais il faut pas que ces informations tombent dans les mains du premier psychopathe venu ».

-Voilà, effectivement il te manque les nuances, comme tu dis, mais c'est l'idée. Bon Raven je ne t'ai pas perdu en route ?

-T'inquiète ! Mais juste une question, c'est pour ça que ces gars t'ont enlevés et séquestrés ?

-Pas exactement. Mais je vous raconterais tout ça après, je vais d'abord finir sur mon idée de dimension. Donc, la dixième –et dernière– dimension a atteint un niveau de perfection ultime, c'est pour ça qu'on ne pourrait jamais réussir à vivre là-bas. Dans vos mœurs cela s'apparente plus comme le Paradis. La première dimension, au contraire est semblable à l'Enfer. Tout n'y est que désolation et ruine, c'est impossible de vivre là-bas, on en mourrait, il y a trop de dangers. Il faut que vous compreniez que tout ce qui reste dans cette dimension, est conditionné pour survivre, donc potentiellement dangereux. De toute façon, on aurait à peine posé le pied, qu'on mourrait, l'air est empoisonné pour les humains. Donc il y a plusieurs dimensions, mais nous, en tant qu'humains on ne pourrait vivre que dans la notre, la cinquième. Entre les dimensions, il existe des Zones, les Raindir Simbel. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des lieux spécifiques, ils sont juste là. L'espace et le temps n'ont aucune prise dedans. Ou plutôt très lentement.

-Tu veux dire, commença le maraudeur lentement, que notre monde, ou dimension, peu importe, est figé tant que nous sommes là ?

-Et bien…

Entwan déglutit, sentant le mal de tête pondre, il se força néanmoins à éclaircir ses propos :

-Oui et non. Notre dimension, et notre monde aussi d'ailleurs, n'est pas figée, mais par exemple pour un jour passé ici, il se passe une minute là-bas. Le rapport ne doit pas être ça exactement, mais c'est dans ces eaux là… Je ne sais pas vraiment. On verra à notre retour.

-Alors si on résume, on est coincé entre deux dimensions, dans une Zone qui n'existe pas, le temps se déroule pas pareil, et tu nous dis, tu nous affirmes qu'on va rentrer un jour ?

-Oui. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui ont arpentés les Zones et qui en sont revenus… mais par chance, on a un de ces Voyageurs parmi nous, fit remarquer Entwan.

-Quoi toi ?

-Non, lui.

Raven, perdu dans ses pensées revint brutalement à la réalité en voyant Sirius le fixer, la bouche grande ouverte :

-Quoi MOI ?

-QUOI RAVEN ?

Les deux phrases dites simultanément, les firent sourire.

-Ecoute Entwan, je m'en rappellerais si j'étais venu dans ces… Raindir Simbel…

L'adolescent sourit mystérieusement, tandis que Sirius s'exclamaient vivement :

-Et, mais attends voir ! Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Entwan soupira :

-Je vous raconterai en chemin, on a que trop tardé !

oOo

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, s'irrita James.

-James…

-Non ! Remus, je ne resterais pas à attendre les bras croisés que mon meilleur ami, mon frère, ainsi que Raven, et un gars pour qui on a tout risquer perdre leurs âmes ! Pas maintenant ! Pas si proches, si prêts du but ! Je refuse ! Tu entends Remus ? JE REFUSE QU'ILS MEURENT !

Sa voix se brisa, et James ferma très fort les paupières pour éviter ces traitres de larmes de couler. Sans un mot son ami se leva et l'étreignit :

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, James…

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec une mimique ironique.

-Oui, ce sentiment d'impuissance, cette incapacité d'aider les gens que l'on aime, de les empêcher de souffrir… Je ne connais que trop bien ces émotions…

-Tu parles ! Ton presque frère n'est pas étendu à moitié mort sur un lit d'hôpital !

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Relativise bon sang ! C'est également un de mes meilleurs amis ! Certes je n'ai pas de liens aussi forts que vous deux, mais putain ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, ce que vous avez fait pour moi, tu crois que je souffre pas, tu crois que ça ne me tue pas à petit feu de le voir, heures après heures s'enfoncer dans un endroit dont il ne reviendra peut-être jamais ?

-James, intervint Peter, Remus a raison. On est tout autant que toi attaché à notre bon vieux Paty ! Les maraudeurs sans leur chien fou ne seraient pas les maraudeurs !

-Je suis désolé les gars, souffla James, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit mais ça me tue cette incertitude !

-Y pas que toi ! Nous aussi, ça me fait enrager de ne rien pouvoir faire, j'ai envie de hurler, de tout démolir, mais à quoi bon ? Ca ne les ramènera pas James, le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est à défaut d'attendre sagement, garder son calme ! Allez, puis Peter a raison, n'est pas Maraudeur qui veut, il s'en sortira ! On s'en sort toujours ! Alors y'a pas de raisons que ça change cette fois ! Il va s'en sortir, et je te garantis qu'on va en entendre parler de cette histoire, à tel point qu'on regrettera qu'il soit pas devenu muet !

James sourit, et Remus continua :

-Il va nous charrier pendant le restant de ses jours, avec ça « ah vous avez eu peur pour moi ».

-Puis, Sirius dit toujours qu'il ne mourra pas avant d'avoir dit les quatre vérités à sa famille, et tu sais à quel point ça compte pour lui, donc, crois moi il trouvera le moyen de revenir ! le rassura Peter avec un petit sourire.

-Oui ! Vous avez raison ! VOUS AVEZ RAISON ! rugit James, levant un poing en l'air.

Comme de coutume, Remus posa son poing contre le sien, et Peter en fit de même, de manière qu'il touche les deux mains :

-Filou de la Maraude un jour, Maraudeur accompli pour toujours !

oOo

-Donc on est morts !

-Non, on n'est pas mort !

- Si on était morts, on ne serait pas en train de bavarder gaiement !

-Alors Entwan comment tu sais tout ce que tu nous as raconté ?

-Tu n'abandonneras pas, hein ? soupira l'Indigène.

-Non…

-C'est bien ce que je me disais Raven, sourit son ami.

Il fit une pose, puis commença son explication :

-Je sais tout ça parce que… Je suis un Indigène. Les Indigènes sont capables de faire de la magie, mais pas la même que la votre, c'est pour ça que je savais que tu étais un sorcier Rav', je pouvais le sentir.

-Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Tu n'étais pas prêt, puis il y a certaines choses qu'on doit apprendre par nous même. Les hommes qui m'ont enlevés étés des Blancs qui n'ont pas accepté la fin de la Stolen Generation. Ils voulaient se venger. Par contre les deux autres hommes que vous avez tout deux combattus sont des sorciers. Des mauvais sorciers. Eux, ils voulaient connaitre les secrets de notre magie, qui est si différente que la votre ! Nous, on n'utilise pas de baguette, là où vous prononcez des formules et des sorts, nous on récite des incantations, des runes. On peut voir l'avenir dans une moindre mesure, et enfin le savoir ancestral de tous nos chamans se répartit entre les jeunes chamans. Je suis le dernier Chaman encore en vie. Au début on était quatre, deux sont morts, le dernier a disparu. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'alors, marmonna Entwan de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende. Les clés des connaissances sont enfouies dans ma mémoire, au plus profond de mon être. Je ne contrôle pas ces informations, pas encore. Le savoir va et vient de lui-même, quand j'en ai besoin, selon ce qui se passe. C'est pour ça que je sais tout ce que je viens de vous dire sur les dimensions et mondes. Sirius, tu es un sorcier, comme un autre…

-Hé, s'offusqua l'adolescent.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es un sorcier, un simple sorcier. Puissant certes, mais un sorcier tout de même. Tandis que Raven, toi tu es beaucoup plus que ça !

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien tu es un sorcier, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais en même temps… D'une manière ou d'une autre, je dirais que tu es un Chaman.

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent Sirius et Raven en même temps.

-Je sais pas comment cela est possible, mais… tu es Ithryn !

-Mais ça veut dire quoi Ithryn ?

-Celui qui bousculera les conventions, lâcha Entwan d'une traite. En vérité ça veut pas dire ça, mais c'est ton destin Rav'. Tu es celui qui unira les différentes ethnies de Sorciers ! Tu es l'héritier de la magie normale, et de celle des Chamans ! Ithryn, signifie Magicien, dans tous les sens du terme ! Tu es cette personne !

-Mais c'est impossible ! Je ne suis qu'un adolescent, amnésique de surcroit !

-Et alors ? Cela ne change rien, Raven, au plus profond de toi tu le sais !

-Pfff… Ca m'étonnerait ! Tu te trompes !

-L'avenir donnera raison à l'un ou à l'autre !

-Ouais c'est ça !

Raven retourna à sa contemplation du paysage, tout était toujours aussi brouillé, et gris.

-Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! Entwan tu n'as pas des idées pour sortir ? s'enquit Raven en marchant.

-Hélas… Je sais juste qu'on ne devrait pas être là !

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien… On n'est pas morts, c'est une certitude. Donc on ne peut pas traverser, changer de « dimension ».

-Ho ! Je suis perdu là ! s'écria Sirius.

-Et bien je vous ai dit qu'on vivait dans la 5ème dimension, et qu'on ne pourrait pas survivre dans les autres ?

-Ouaip, et ?

-Et bien, c'est parce que chaque dimension correspond à quelque chose !

-Houlà… fit Sirius, je rame là ? Je pige que dalle à ton charabia.

Entwan soupira :

-Je sais c'est autant compliqué à expliquer qu'à comprendre ! Chaque dimension correspond à quelque chose, c'est ainsi. La première c'est l'Enfer, je vous l'ai déjà dit. La deuxième c'est celle des monstres de la Nuit, la troisième celle des monstres marins, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à la notre, la cinquième. Puis la sixième c'est celle des êtres un peu plus évolués que nous, et encore une fois c'est pareille, plus tu montes plus tu avances vers la perfection. Normalement quand on est mort, on doit traverser tous les Raindir Simbel, jusqu'à la première ou dernière dimension, selon la personne. Voilà. Si on était morts on aurait juste eu à avancer, et les portes inter-dimensions se seraient ouvertes toutes seules. Mais là, on n'a rien à faire ici, donc je sais pas… Le mieux serait qu'on meurt, et qu'on trouve la porte pour se rendre dans notre Dimension… Et encore ce n'est pas sûr !

-Comment on a atterrit ici, demanda Sirius d'un coup.

-Aucune idée.

-Bah c'est simple alors ! Il suffit qu'on trouve le pourquoi du comment on est arrivés ici, et on trouvera comment rentrer !

-Simple… Simple… J'ai vu mieux question simplicité !

Les adolescents soupirèrent, découragés quand soudain un flash de lumière dorée illumina Raven.

-RAVEN !

Mais l'adolescent avait disparu.

oOo

-Bonjour Voyageur, je t'attendais.

Le jeune homme se releva brusquement. Tout était blanc et lumineux, irradiant, brillant. Raven avait du mal à ne pas plisser les yeux.

« Bah voyons, après le gris, voilà le blanc, la prochaine fois ce sera le noir ».

-Je suis où ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Voyageur ? Et puis vous êtes qui ?

-Qui je suis ? Il fut un temps où tu le su. On s'est déjà rencontré. Mais tu te souviendras de nouveau quand l'heure sera venue. Pas avant. Quant au lieu où tu es… Et bien, tu es partout et nulle part à la fois ! Tu es ici et là-bas.

-Ok ! Stop devinettes ! Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Où sont Entwan et Sirius ?

-Tes amis sont en sécurité. Il ne tient qu'à toi de les renvoyer d'où vous venez, fit la voix.

Raven avait beau observer tout autour de lui, il n'arrivait pas à repérer son locuteur. Sa voix était grave, et semblait venir de partout en même temps, comme s'il se mouvait à l'intérieur de la voix. De plus l'intonation était neutre, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il parlait à une femme ou à un homme.

-Vraiment ? Et comment ? Et par pitié, ne me sortez pas un truc du genre « c'est à toi de le découvrir » ou « cherche au fond de ton âme », marmonna l'adolescent en imitant une grosse voix et faisant une grimace de mépris.

La voix pouffa avant de dire :

-Ce n'était nullement mon intention ! Non Voyageur, j'ai le pouvoir de renvoyer tes amis en sécurité dans votre monde, et votre dimension.

Raven aurait juré que c'était une femme, car la voix chantonnait. Mais rien n'était sur…

-Et bien faites… A moins qu'il n'y ait un mais ? N'est ce pas ?

-C'est exact. Je veux ta parole, Voyageur.

-Ma parole ? demanda prudemment l'adolescent.

-Je veux ta parole, Voyageur, répéta la voix.

-Oui j'ai compris… Mais, quoi il suffit que je dise que je jure, et hop on retourne à la maison ?

-Je veux ta parole, Voyageur, redit de nouveau la « femme ».

-Ma parole ? mais quelle parole ? Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je promets ? Je jure ?

-Le temps nous est compté Voyageur.

La voix commençait à s'estompait.

-Promets, que quoi qu'il arrive tu obéiras, au moment voulu.

-Quoi ? Mais je comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez !

-Ta parole Voyageur !

-D'accord ! JE JURE D'OBEIR LE MOMENT VOULU, hurla Raven en désespoir de cause.

La voix disparaissait de plus en plus et avant de s'éteindre complètement elle fit une dernière mise en garde :

-Va, maintenant, mais n'oublies jamais ta promesse. Accomplies ta destinée !

oOo

James se retourna dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était rentré de l'hôpital quelques heures auparavant, sous l'insistance de ses parents avec Remus et Peter, mais depuis il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et pourtant il était fatigué, mais il avait atteint un tel niveau de stress, qu'il ne pouvait pas décompressé. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Remus.

-James tu dors ?

-Non.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais… Moi non plus j'arrive pas.

L'adolescent châtain marcha de sa démarche féline vers la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le rebord, au clair de lune. Aucune parole ne fut échangeait pendant un moment. Puis James se décida à briser le silence :

-Comment on va faire s'il ne s'en sort pas ?

Remus soupira, ferma les yeux puis murmura d'une voix douce :

-James… Il va s'en sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius…

-Oui… Je sais que Patmol va s'en sortir… Mais qu'en est-il de Raven et d'Entwan ? Imagine qu'ils meurent ? On n'aura pas fait tout ça pour rien, ce sera même pire, puisque Raven aura perdu la vie, à blanc !

-Ils s'en sortiront, se contenta de dire Remus.

James ne releva pas, ne cherchant même pas à savoir qui il essayait le plus de convaincre.

.

.

-James !

-Maman ? demanda James en se frottant les yeux et mettant ses lunettes.

-Sirius s'est réveillé.

James était désormais complètement alerte, il avait du s'assoupir, puisque Remus n'était plus là.

-QUOI ? Mais c'est fantastique ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ? Je veux le voir !

-Chambre 642.

L'adolescent se rua hors de sa chambre en hurlant :

-Rem ! REMUS ! PETER ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! SIRIUS VA BIEN.

Il ouvrit les portes respectives des chambres à la volée, ses deux amis se levèrent prestement. Ils s'habillèrent tout aussi rapidement, firent une toilette sommaire, puis se jetèrent dans la cheminée en criant : ''St Mangouste ''

* * *

**_Salut, merci encore aux reviewers, et aux story alert et tout ^^ Je sais que ce chapitre a un peu tardé et qu'il est plus court que les autres, mais j'ai été débordée ce mois ci ^^" ce n'est pas une excuse je sais, et j'espère que vous aimerez quand même... ce qui n'est pas expliqué dans ce chapitre viendra dans les autres sous forme de flash back :) _**  
**_Et même si quémander est contraire à mes principes, je ne suis pas contre un avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, (plutôt critique, au moins je pourrais m'améliorer ^^ mais je crache pas sur des compliments (enfin si je le mérite :P)_**

**_J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir perdu avec mes histoires de dimensions et mondes parallèles (je n'ai même pas le courage de me relire pour être sur que tout va bien ^^ je crains le pire, aussi si jamais quelque chose vous échappe, demandez moi, faut pas hésiter ! Normalement on reverra cette histoire plus tard avec James, Rem et Peter ! ^^)  
_**

**_Merci de me lire, et à bientôt ! _**


	7. Dur Retour à la Réalité !

Chapitre 7 : **Dur retour à la réalité. **

_**Klaude : C'est une bonne façon de résumer ^^, merci de ta review et fidélité =)**_

_**adenoide : Merci de ta review =P, c'est tout à fait ça ! ^^ En fait au début je voulais pas que ce soit Harry, parce que vraiment après ça fait le super héros intuable (hum hum ^^) qui doit sauver le monde… ^^ Mais en même temps je voulais qu'il rencontre les Maraudeurs donc, ça s'est fait (un peu indépendamment de ma volonté, c'est terrible quand les personnages ont raisons de leur auteure !)**_

_**Désolé pour le temps d'updated ! **_

-Mmh.

Douleur. Elle lui transperça la tête. Il gémit.

-Raven ? Tu es réveillé ! Enfin !

L'adolescent cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour distinguer la silhouette de James penchée au dessus de lui.

-Hé les gars ! Ca y est ! Il est réveillé.

Aussitôt des raclements de chaises se firent entendre. Bientôt deux silhouettes de plus étaient penchées anxieusement au dessus de lui. Il voulut parler, mais seul un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Ne dis rien, ordonna une voix qu'il identifia comme appartenant à Remus. Je vais chercher une infirmière, ou un docteur.

Il avait des tonnes de questions à poser, il se redressa brusquement. La tête lui tourna.

-Hé tout doux, mec !

Raven sentit deux mains lui appuyer fermement sur le torse, lui intimant l'ordre de rester allongé. Il obéit, trop fatigué. Sa tête le pulsait, il sentait son cœur cognait brutalement contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans les ténèbres.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait noir. Il resta réveillé pendant quelques minutes avant de se rendormir.

La première chose dont il prit conscience fut la présence familière à ses côtés. La lumière l'éblouit pendant quelques instants. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, pour voir Entwan assit sur une chaise, regardant par la fenêtre.

-Entwan ?

Une sorte de croassement ridicule sortit de sa bouche. Mais le jeune homme l'entendit car il tourna la tête vers lui :

-Raven tu es réveillé…

Le jeune homme aurait voulu parler, mais il n'arrivait pas.

-Chut… Ne parle pas, murmura Entwan, en approchant sa chaise. Tu reviens de loin. De beaucoup trop loin ! Tu… tu… m'as sauvé, Raven, tu as risqué ta vie pour la mienne ! Il ne fallait pas !

L'indigène semblait vraiment troublé. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Sa voix se brisa. Jamais il ne saurait dire à quel point il était touché, à quel point il le remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Il lui devait tout. Et pourtant aucun mot ne parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Raven toujours prisonnier de son silence se contenta de lui serrer la main, lui montrant qu'il était là. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent là, en silence pendant plusieurs heures, se contentant de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Raven était tellement soulagé. Il aurait voulu demander des nouvelles de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Il aurait voulu, mais il ne fit rien. Quelque fois, il valait mieux garder le silence. Car si quelque chose leur était arrivée, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

oOo

Une infirmière rentra, ausculta Raven rapidement, puis ressortit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur les maraudeurs.

Le soulagement de Raven fut tel, qu'une larme coula.

-Hé, mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Sirius d'une voix douce.

-C'est juste, que j'ai eu si peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose… murmura Raven d'une voix rauque.

-Tu vois bien que non, dit James avec un immense sourire.

-Heureusement !

-Allez n'en parlons plus ! proposa philosophiquement Remus.

-Entwan ! s'écria Sirius visiblement ravi. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien ! Mieux que la dernière fois, et c'est à vous tous que je le dois !

-Pas de quoi, tu peux m'appeler Dieu, maintenant, offrit Sirius avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Le jeune homme sourit franchement :

-Non ça ira ! Mais Merci ! Merci, franchement, d'avoir risquer vos vies pour moi…

-Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, s'exclama gaiement James.

-Tout le plaisir est pour nous, sourit Remus.

Sirius fit une rapide présentation :

-Donc voilà : Peter, (il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire), Remus, (ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête), James, (il lui fit un clin d'œil) et enfin, le magnifique, magique, charmeur, le possesseur de toutes les qualités au monde…

-Et tous les défauts également ! ricana Remus.

-… Sirius Black, se présenta Sirius.

Entwan et Raven éclatèrent de rire, pendant qu'ils se serraient la main.

oOo

-Tu nous dois quelques explications, jeune homme, je crois…

Raven hocha la tête. Depuis son réveil, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les Aurores l'interrogent, mais il s'en serait bien passé. Il y avait trois aurores dont le père de James.

-Raconte-nous tout, demanda Will Potter d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, racontant tout ce qu'il savait, relatant tous les détails, ne passant sous silence aucun élément.

-Voilà, c'est tout, conclut Raven avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Donc tu dis qu'ils « feraient des expériences sur Entwan », demanda un petit chauve, avec un sourcil haussé, preuve de son scepticisme.

-C'est ce que j'ai vu en effet. Et Sirius a combattu un vampire.

-Impossible, affirma toujours le chauve.

-Demandez-lui, vous verrez ! fit Raven avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Seriez-vous prêt à nous suivre au ministère, et faire une déclaration officielle ? s'enquit le troisième aurore.

Raven acquiesça silencieusement.

-Néanmoins vous avez brisé les lois internationales en vous rendant sans autorisation sur le sol australien… Ce qui est très grave.

Raven ne répondit pas.

-Mais, nous sommes prêts à fermer les yeux, car votre intervention a permis de démanteler un trafic de mangemort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette ferme, mais on a arrêté deux mangemorts, ce qui est trop. Donc en remerciement de l'aide apportée, nous allons oublier cette entorse aux lois. Mais que cela ne se reproduise jamais ! Bien l'affaire est donc close. Nous attendons votre déposition au plus tôt monsieur Eleidhir.

L'adolescent hocha frénétiquement la tête, un fin sourire étendant ses lèvres. Will Potter le gratifia d'un sourire avant de suivre ses collègues.

oOo

-DEBOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !

-ARGH SIRIUS TU NE VAS PAS ME FAIRE CE COUP TOUT LE TEMPS !

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Il faut que tu te fasses au réveil made in Sirius, James y a le droit tous les jours de l'année ! Et c'est pas pour autant qu'il est tout grognon après. Regarde moi le, il pétille !

-Non ça, c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il va retrouver sa Lily-Jolie, intervint la voix de Remus, grandement amusée.

-Ah oui c'est vrai…

-Hé ! Ho dites donc, je vous permets pas les gars ! s'exclama James outré !

-Depuis quand on a besoin de ta permission mon tit pote ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

-Les garçons, levez-vous ! Le train part dans deux heures, et je sais que vous n'avez toujours pas finit vos bagages !

-Tu as entendu la Dame, Raven ? Allez hop ! Debout !

-Immédiatement ! s'écria James.

-Soldat… commença Remus.

-Exécution, termina Peter.

-Chef, oui chef !

Raven sauta sur ses pieds, en effectuant le salut militaire. Les maraudeurs sortirent de la pièce un sourire aux lèvres.

L'adolescent s'habilla vite fait, puis finit sa valise.

-Ah Raven mon cherry, j'espère que tu as bien dormi, s'exclama Melinda.

-Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez-pas Mrs Potter !

-Melinda, mon cherry, Melinda.

Raven fit le tour de la table et s'installa. Il observa toute la petite assemblée manger gaiement. Will et Melinda semblaient présider la table. Les maraudeurs face à face échangeaient leur remarque, profitant simplement du plaisir d'être tous réunis. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils prenaient le repas ainsi, avant de longs mois. Ils ne reviendraient pas avant les vacances de Noël.

-Tu as l'air bien pensif, murmura Remus tout prêt de son oreille.

Raven sursauta, puis lui offrit un sourire légèrement timide :

-Non, c'est juste… Je me disais qu'il se pourrait qu'on ne soit plus souvent réunis comme ça, avant longtemps…

Remus le fixa pendant quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Ne t'en fais pas, Rav' quoiqu'il arrive, on sera toujours unis.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, faisant mine d'être trop occupé à engloutir une tartine à la confiture.

« Si seulement » pensa-t-il.

oOo

-Rav' bienvenu sur la voie 9 ¾ ! Le monde des Sorciers t'attend ! Ici commence la folle aventure !

-On va faire de toi un vrai petit homme ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.

-Enfin faudrait qu'il survive au dragon… marmonna James.

-Dragon ? répéta Raven brutalement.

-Ah on ne t'a pas mis au courant ? demanda James, d'un ton détaché.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Arrêtez les garçons ! Ne t'inquiète pas Raven, il n'y a aucun dragon à combattre…

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue… fit Sirius les mains levées en signe de paix. Ce n'est pas un dragon qu'il faut combattre, mais…

-Un sphinx, coupa James.

-James ! Sirius, s'écria Melinda avec un air outré ! Arrêtez de raconter de telles bêtises ! (se tournant vers le brun :) Raven, prends bien soin de toi ! Et vous deux, ne lui en faites pas voir de toutes les couleurs, je compte sur vous ! dit Mrs Potter à l'adresse de James et Sirius, qui firent des mines innocentes. Remus, essaye de les tenir un petit peu, commenta-elle.

-Je ne vous garanties rien madame !

La femme leur fit un immense sourire, puis les serra tour à tour dans les bras.

Un sifflement les interrompit.

-M'man, faut qu'on y aille !

-Allez filez ! Et ne faites pas trop de bêtises ! Et faites attention, par pitié !

-Mais oui m'man t'inquiète !

James lui fit un vague signe de main à travers la vitre du train.

-Alors Raven, prêt ?

-Il faut bien !

-J'espère que tu t'es bien entrainé pendant les vacances, car dans deux jours tu n'auras plus le choix !

-Très rassurant !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rav', si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, ton t'aidera, on ne te laissera pas tombé, promit Remus.

-C'est vrai ?

-C'est à ça que servent les amis, j'aide déjà Pit' en méthamorphose et en potion, alors ça ne me dérange absolument pas !

Raven lui sourit avec soulagement et reconnaissance.

-Prends des forces, car après tu auras le droit au "réveil made in Sirius" chaque matin... conseilla James.

-Si je suis dans la même maison ! Contredit Raven.

-Tu veux être en quel autre maison ? s'exclama Sirius avec incrudilité.

-Bah je sais pas... N'importe...

-Allons Raven, tu n'as pas le profil du parfait petit Poufsouffle, la preuve, tu as foncé sauver Entwan et...

-Les poufsouffles ont une loyauté à toute épreuve, objecta Remus.

-Oui, mais même... Il n'a pas le profil, c'est tout ! se buta Sirius. Ensuite, Serdaigle ? Mouais... Tu n'es pas un érudit, même si tu apprends vite, tu n'aimes pas spéciallement ça... Donc non. Puis Serpentard ? Soyons réaliste... Tu es autant Serpentard que moi !

Raven sourit, même s'il n'y croyait pas. Les maraudeurs ne diraient rien s'il était dans une autre maison, sauf si c'était serpentard. Le jeune homme ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui se passairait s'il était envoyé là-bas. Il profitait de ces moments passés avec les maraudeurs comme s'ils étaient les derniers, en priant que non.

Le trajet se passa tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille rousse entre dans le compartiment, en trombe :

-Remus ! On a réunion des préfets ! C'est valable pour toi aussi Potter, fit la jeune fille, les lèvres pincées.

-Pas la peine, lâcha nonchalamment James, toujours avachi sur sa banquette.

Remus ne dit rien mais se leva.

-Viens Lily.

La jeune fille le suivit après un dernier regard meurtrier envers James.

-Raven, je te présente Lily Jolie, la douce et tendre de James...

-Attention si tu la regardes, prévint Peter dans un éclat de rire. C'est chasse gardé.

-Rah ! N'écoute pas ces mauvaises langues Rav'... Par ailleurs, fais gaffe je te surveille !

Devant la tête peu assurée que fit Raven, les maraudeurs explosèrent de rire.

Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, de la connaitre !

Le voyage se déroulait tranquillement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur quatre jeunes hommes de leur âge :

-Rogue, dégage, lâcha James d'une voix dure.

-Black, Potter, Pettigrow et... un inconnu, commenta un blond.

-Wilkes, Rogue, Avery, Mcnair ! Partez, ordonna Sirius le regard au loin, par la fenêtre.

-Oh non... ce n'est pas finit !

-Séparez-vous, s'exclama une voix froide. Les serpentards s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un serpentard abordant un insigne de prefet. Les serpentards obéirent à contre coeur, tandis que le jeune homme, au cheveux chocolat continuait à avancer tranquillement sans un regard pour les maraudeurs et Raven. D'un coup de baguette il referma la porte en passant à leur niveau.

oOo

-Chers élèves, je sais que vos ventres crient famines, mais je vous demanderais encore quelques minutes d'attention… Je vous prie d'accueillir Raven Eleidhir qui entrera directement en septième année.

Une vague de murmure se répandit dans la salle, suite au discours de Dumbledore. Le silence se fit quand l'adolescent fit son entrée. Des gloussements appréciatifs retentirent aussitôt. Raven rougit légèrement devant tant d'attention, mais s'approcha avec un port altier. Il monta sur l'estrade dignement, même s'il n'en menait pas large à l'intérieur. Une femme à l'allure sévère lui mit un vieux Chapeau tout rabougrit sur la tête. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Comme c'est intéressant... »

-Qu'est-ce…

« Vraiment intéressant… Tu n'es pas ce que tu sembles être… »

-Comment ça ?

« C'est comme si tu avais une double personnalité bien distincte... Tu n'es vraiment pas ce que tu sembles être ! Tu es le fruit d'une alliance contre Nature, d'un Amour Interdit… »

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'exclama Raven.

« Si tu ne connais pas ton Histoire, et ton destin, ce n'est point à moi de te l'apprendre. Mon devoir est de te répartir entre les quatre Maisons. Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard ou Griffondor. Tu as beaucoup de qualités de ces deux dernières. »

-A Serpentard, ce sont tous des apprentis mages noirs en puissance…

« Tu parles comme un vrai Griffondor… Cependant… Je pense que tu auras plus ta place à… SERPENTARD ! »

La table la plus à droite, applaudit poliment sans plus. Il tourna son regard vers les maraudeurs qui le regardaient d'une manière peu engageante. James avait la bouche grande ouverte, Sirius le fixait avec un air meurtrier, Peter semblait avoir peur de lui tout d'un coup, et Remus comme s'il voulait le sonder. Raven se sentit vraiment mal devant l'intensité d'un tel regard. Soupirant, il s'assit à la table. Il commença à manger en silence. Personne ne lui accorda la moindre attention, personne ne lui adressa la parole de tout le repas.

«Super » se dit-il en se levant à la suite des autres Serpentards.

Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloir, sans rien dire.

-Echéance.

Le mur s'écarta pour laisser place à une salle aux couleurs vertes et argent. Un préfet s'approcha de lui et dit froidement, les lèvres pincées :

-Moi c'est Harper. Ton dortoir est en bas à gauche. Avec les septièmes années.  
Sitôt dit, le dénommé Harper fit demi-tour toujours aussi froidement. Soupirant il suivit les indications du préfet. Il entra dans le dortoir, ses camarades continuant à l'ignorer.

-Où est mon lit ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Raven commençait à douter que les Serpentards savent parler. Finalement un jeune homme aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux chocolat, le prefet du train, qui les avait séparé, lui indiqua un lit d'un mouvement de menton nonchalant. Raven se dirigea vers le lit le plus au fond sans un mot. S'ils voulaient jouer au Roi du Silence très bien… Il ignorait d'où il connaissait ce jeu. Il vit que sa malle était déjà posée sur son lit. Il sortit un t-shirt et un caleçon comme pyjama, puis alla faire sa toilette. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

« Super » pensa-t-il de nouveau.

Soucieux de ne pas se mettre tout le monde à dos le premier jour, il se déplaça dans le noir. Il se prit une valise qui trainait.

-Ah put…

-Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention ? siffla une voix sur sa gauche. Y en a qui aimerait bien dormir ici !

-Calme-toi Wilkes !

Bizarrement il ne répondit rien. La lumière s'alluma et Raven put voir le jeune homme qui lui avait montré son lit lui sourire d'un air charmeur :

-Je m'appelle Evan Rosier.

L'adolescent hocha la tête dans sa direction, et alla se coucher rapidement. Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, il vit que personne n'était dans le dortoir. Il s'habilla rapidement, et monta dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne non plus. Il soupira en s'apprêtant à sortir quand une voix s'éleva d'un des fauteuils :

-Tu t'y habitueras...

-A quoi ? Au grand sens de l'hospitalité des Serpentards, répondit Raven d'une voix âcre.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit :

-Entre autre !

Raven encouragé par cet acceuil plus chaleureux contourna le fauteuil pour voir une jeune fille assise en tailleur, lisant un magazine. Elle portait une casquette à l'envers. Et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle avait les cheveux noir. Elle leva des yeux vert vers lui, et sourit :

-Je m'appelle Rosalie, mais appelle moi Rose !

-Je m'appelle Raven.

-Yep je sais... J'étais à la répartition hier.

-Je croyais que les serpentards étaient contre tout ce qui était moldu, demanda Raven avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Rose se leva et Raven expliqua :

-Tu es habillée en moldue, en pantalon "militaire", et non avec ta robe de sorcière...

-On est dimanche, l'uniforme n'est pas obligatoire !

-Certes, c'est vrai mais je suis sur que nombre de nos condisciples sont en sorciers.

Le sourire de la jeune fille augmenta, tandis que Raven continuait :

-Puis tu as une casquette, à l'envers, typiquement moldu... Ensuite tu lis un magazine moldu, et enfin tu as des écouteurs dans les oreilles, encore un appareil spécifiquement moldu.

-Il faut croire que tu es mal renseigné sur les Serpentards, ou bien que je suis particulière...

-Je pense aussi !

L'adolescente se contenta de sourire :

-Bon on y va ?

-On y va ? répéta Raven.

-Je t'attendais pour aller déjeuner, sinon tu ne trouveras pas la route !

Le jeune homme sourit, pensant qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec elle. Elle était pétillante. Et c'était la première personne qui lui parlait, et lui tendait la main, il était bien décidé à s'intégrer. Vu le regard peu amène de James et Sirius hier, il se doutait que leur relation allait se dégrader. Il faudra qu'il leur parle rapidement, il ne voulait pas perdre ses seuls amis, avec Entwan. Il avait tout oublié, tout perdu en un sens, il ne voulait pas perdre cela aussi...

Sans s'en rendre compte et sans avoir retenu le chemin ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes de la grande salle. Rose lui fit un clin d'oeil puis ouvrit les portes dans un grand fracas.

* * *

**_Alala je suis désolée ! Vraiment désolé pour le temps d'attente, mais croyez le ou non, j'ai été débordé ! Déjà je suis en terminale S (et je crois que j'ai écopé des profs les plus sadiques du lycée T.T) ensuite faut que je passe mon code (et permis accessoirement, donc chaud ! ) et enfin j'ai écrit un livre que j'ai publié , Jaewee, si vous voulez allez jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est par là : _**.fr/doc/5733 _**et j'ai commencé à écrire le tome 2 donc voilà ^^ **_

**Ah et j'étais pas inspirée aussi ^^"**

**Enfin maintenant je suis de nouveau là, la suite le plus tôt possible, et laissez une petite review s'viou plait, parce que j'hésite vraiment à continuer cette histoire, donc ça dépend un peu de si vous pensez que ça vaut le coup, si vous voulez là suite, et tout et tout ^^**

**Merci aux reviewers, merci de votre patience : )**

**Bises bises ;)**

**Bonne lecture **


	8. Poudlard, Prends Garde, J'arrive !

**Adenoide : Merci de ta review ! Donc Harry n'a pas sa cicatrice, pas quand il est sous l'apparence de Raven, je sais c'est obscure, mais la réponse viendra dans les prochains chapitres (plutôt vers la fin xD). Non il n'a pas rencontré la mort, il n'est pas mort dans le chapitre précédent, même si on aurait pu croire. Sinon il ne serait tout simplement pas revenu ! Pour Entwan, je n'ai pas encore décidé d'où il ira, mais je pense qu'il va soit aller à Poudlard, soit rester chez une famille d'accueil comme les Potter… Pour tout te dire, j'avais prévu qu'il meurt ^^'' **

**Klaude : Une fois de plus, merci de ta review, et encouragement ! Rosalie aura sûrement une place importante, mais bon en même temps, tous les personnages ont leur rôle à jouer dans l'intrigue ! ^^ Je vais essayer de continuer cette histoire, vos reviews m'ont donner envie de continuer : ) Mais je ne garantis rien. Je vais essayer de faire une morale sur les préjugés, que ce soit les Serpentards et les Griffondors, ou les Sangs Purs et Nés Moldus. ^^ **

**Bonne lecture : D **

**Note : le nom de famille de Rose se prononce : ihaouais xD.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : **_**Poudlard, Prends Garde J'arrive !**_

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la Salle. Tous les élèves se retournèrent pour dévisager le nouveau. Raven rougit devant tant d'attention. Rose quand à elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards totalement indifférente aux murmures dont ils faisaient l'objet. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la table des Griffondors. Les maraudeurs ne semblaient pas être là. Rapidement il se fit une place aux côtés de Rosalie, qui avait déjà commencé à se servir généreusement du bacon, et des œufs. Plusieurs filles de Serpentards le regardaient avec insistance. Raven se sentait de plus en plus gêné, rougissant à vue d'œil. La jeune fille le regardait avec amusement, un fin sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée de nouveau pour laisser passer les maraudeurs savamment décoiffés. L'attention générale se porta sur les retardataires, les filles retenant un soupir en voyant Sirius et James se passer la main dans les cheveux. C'est alors que Raven prit conscience de la classe que dégageaient ses amis… ou plutôt anciens amis.

-Tu t'y habitueras, chuchota Rose, le faisant tressaillir.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire. L'adolescent reporta son regard vers les maraudeurs, qui semblaient faire des messes basses. Ils étaient penchés les uns vers les autres, parlant doucement et lançant des regards en coin vers la table des professeurs. Soudain Raven plongea dans deux pupilles mordorées. Il fut pris comme d'une décharge électrique et sursauta violemment, se cognant contre la table.

-Aie !

Rose suivit son regard et croisa à son tour le regard de Remus. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant de blancheur. Sirius leva les yeux pour voir Raven et une Serpentarde les observer et faire un sourire charmeur à son ami. Il serra le poing compulsivement sous la table. Comment avait-il osé le trahir ainsi ? Il détestait s'attacher aux gens, car ils finissaient toujours par vous décevoir, ou vous planter un couteau en plein dos. Raven avait fait les deux. Il lui avait confiance, et ce dernier les avait lâchement trahis, qui aurait pu penser que sous le gentil et timide Raven se cachait un tel serpent ? Sirius se sentait dégoûté et par-dessus tout il s'en voulait, de s'être laissé abuser de la sorte. Lui qui se vantait de bien savoir juger les gens au premier contact… Raven lui avait donné l'impression d'être un peu comme un jeune chiot, perdu loin de sa tribu. Il semblait désorienté, et Sirius avait eu envie de le protéger… Il s'était fourvoyé sur tout ! Et dire qu'il avait risqué sa vie, et celle des maraudeurs pour… _ça_ ? Mais en même temps, si sa raison lui interdisait tout contact avec Raven, son instinct lui ordonnait de le préserver. Quelque part il avait lui aussi risqué sa vie pour sauver Entwan, il les avait sauvé dans les Raindir Simbel. Sirius était convaincu que Raven aurait préféré se sacrifier plutôt que perdre l'un dans eux ! Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Il était un Serpentard ! Un SERPENTARD ! Juste un sale Serpent, pas digne de son intérêt. Alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier ? Pourquoi il faisait que penser à lui, à ce qu'il avait vécu pendant les vacances, à leur Mission Sauvetage ? Jusqu'au bout il avait été convaincu qu'il irait à Griffondor, et pas à Serpentard… C'était un peu comme la pire des insultes ! Son monde s'était fissuré à l'entente de l'annonce du Choixpeau, et il avait volé en éclat lorsqu'il avait vu Raven se diriger vers la table des verts et argents. Limite il était déjà debout à applaudir, quand avait retentit la sentence finale. Comme serait tombée une condamnation à mort… Il aurait voulu lui dire que ça ne faisait rien, que ça ne changeait rien. Mais quand il avait croisé son regard, il avait réagi instinctivement, il lui avait lancé un regard empli de haine et de dégoût, un regard qu'il réservait habituellement à Rogue. Il avait vu l'espoir dans ses yeux s'émietter, puis toute trace de joie disparaître, remplacée par la déception, et la tristesse. Mais un Black avait sa fierté, et maintenant Sirius ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, qu'importent les conséquences. Même si ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, il sentait que son amitié avec l'adolescent lui manquerait.

A James aussi. Mais comment vaincre plusieurs années de préjugés, basées sur le dégoût d'autrui ? Son père prônait la tolérance, qu'elle soit religieuse, raciale ou ethnique. En aucun cas il ne fallait mettre tous les Serpentards dans le même chapeau. Quelques uns devraient bien être un peu plus fréquentables que les autres. Mais il les avait tellement vu à l'œuvre ces dernières années, toutes leurs actions étaient basées sur la traitrise même. Ils n'attaquaient jamais en face, toujours par derrière, et à plusieurs, contre les plus faibles. Rogue et sa bande était l'exemple le plus flagrant qu'il lui vienne à l'esprit. Raven n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un Serpentard, il n'était pas comme ça… A moins qu'il n'ait caché son jeu pendant tous ces mois… Mais à ce niveau là, il ne serait même plus un simple Serpentard, il serait digne du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ! James l'avait mauvaise, il avait vraiment cru trouvé en Raven un cinquième membre, un cinquième Maraudeur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait voter son admission dans la bande, c'était bien plus simple et compliqué à la fois. On ne devient pas Maraudeur, on l'est déjà. On l'a dans le sang. Et Raven avait l'étoffe d'un vrai Maraudeur. Il était téméraire, il n'abandonnait jamais, quelques soient les conséquences, et les risques, il n'hésitait pas à aller au bout de ses idées. La preuve, il avait réussi à sauver Entwan, ils s'étaient introduit deux fois dans la Ferme des Horreurs, comme disait Peter. Et les deux fois ils s'en étaient sortis, avec difficultés, avec dommages collatéraux, mais ils étaient toujours là ! James aurait pu lui confier sa vie, presque sans hésitation. Enfin avant. Maintenant il ne savait plus. L'adolescent était rentré dans sa vie, et avait bousculé toutes ses conventions, ses « acquis ». Il avait tout chamboulé, sans le savoir. James se passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué. Il vit Lily se lever, et passer à côté de lui.

-Evans ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

La phrase était sortie par automatisme. Il n'avait même pas voulu la dire. Il soupira, connaissant déjà la réponse de la préfète.

Lily secoua la tête :

-Tu n'as vraiment rien compris Potter hein ? JE NE SORTIRAIS PAS AVEC TOI !

Le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle. James ne répondit rien, se leva et sortit de la pièce. Les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard puis le suivirent.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils eurent tous disparus que le brouhaha revint dans la salle. Rose se leva à son tour :

-Tu viens ? Je te fais visiter peut-être ? proposa-t-elle.

Raven hocha la tête, visiblement content de l'offre. Cela lui permettra de se changer les idées.

-Eleidhir ?

Raven tourna la tête pour voir Avety ? Avyti ? Avery ? lui dire :

-Tu apprendras bien vite que même à Serpentard il y a certaine personne qui ne faut pas fréquenter…

Disant cela, il posa un regard insistant sur Rosalie, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Visiblement, elle avait plus que l'habitude, et s'amusait bien de la situation.

-Merci Abruti… Avery, pardon. Mais j'avais remarqué, répondit Raven froidement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Jeffrey Avery pâlît sous l'insulte dissimulée, tandis que Rose partait dans un grand éclat de rire. Les deux Serpentards sortirent de la Grande Salle.

-On commence par le parc ?

-Allez, faisons-ça !

C'était une belle matinée de septembre, le soleil brillait de mille éclats.

-Donc voilà sur ta droite tu as le lac de Poudlard, la volière est au bout du pont là-bas. Et en face… nous avons la forêt interdite.

-Cool ? On y va ? proposa Raven avec un sourire.

-Hum… la forêt interdite, est –oui je sais, c'est incroyable ! – interdite. Et oui, c'est ballot ! commenta Rose en souriant. C'est que tu es un aventurier, mon 'tit pote !

-On peut dire ça comme ça… Ou juste que j'ai le goût prononcé du risque…

Rosalie eut une moue moqueuse, mais ne répondit pas.

-Viens, je vais te montrer quelque-chose d'extraordinaire !

Raven sourit, amusé par le ton quasi religieux de l'adolescente. Comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui montrer la huitième merveille du monde. Ils contournèrent le château, et arrivèrent devant un terrain de Quidditch.

-Wow… souffla Raven.

-C'est magnifique hein ?

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu joues dans l'équipe de Serpentard ?

-Yep, acquiesça la jeune fille. Je suis une des deux batteuses. Et toi, tu joues ?

La première fois qu'il était monté sur un balai, depuis son amnésie, était avec les maraudeurs. Avec James et Sirius. C'était eux qui l'avaient fait monter, qui lui avait tout appris… Une main passa devant ses yeux, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Il haussa les épaules.

-On m'a dit que je ferais un bon batteur.

-Faudra que tu te présentes aux sélections…

-Non… Ca m'ennuierait beaucoup de te voler la place dans l'équipe, sourit l'adolescent.

Rose ricana :

-C'est c'la oui ! Tu le voudrais, tu ne pourrais pas ! Je suis la meilleure batteuse de tous les temps ! Mêmes les lionceaux tremblent devant mes coups de battes ! Je ne loupe jamais ma cible…

-C'est bizarre, je ne me suis jamais senti trembler devant toi, Ihawe… fit une voix dans leur dos.

Avant même de se retourner, Raven avait deviné qui était là.

-Parce que t'es pas net Black ! répliqua Rose.

Il sentait clairement la présence de Remus, James et Peter dans son dos. Il sentait le regard brulant de Sirius, celui dégoûté de James, sondeur de Remus et enfin celui légèrement perdu de Peter. Il savait que la confrontation viendrait, mais pas maintenant, pas déjà !

Il ne voulait pas les affronter aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots, qui le briseraient, l'anéantiraient de l'intérieur. Il voulait juste profiter de son après-midi, oubliant tout le reste. Oubliant qu'il avait perdu quatre des cinq personnes qui le connaissaient le plus. Peut-être mieux que lui-même ! Il ferma les yeux, puis avança, sans se retourner.

-Eleidhir ! siffla Sirius.

Entendre Sirius l'appeler par son nom lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, le cueillant au creux du ventre. Il ne se retourna pas. Rose les observa tour à tour, puis haussa les épaules :

-Et après on dit que c'est les Serpentards qui cherchent toujours la guerre, fit Rosalie d'une voix dédaigneuse. Dégagez.

-Ah oui ? Et sinon tu vas faire quoi, Ihawe ? susurra Sirius doucereusement.

Discrètement la jeune fille mit la main dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette.

-Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles le savoir…

-Détrompe-toi… _poupée_. Je me demande ce qu'une petite Serpentarde comme toi, pourrait bien me faire à moi ! Décidément tu es tombé bien bas, Eleidhir, se faire défendre par une fille, une Serpentarde qui plus est…

Raven s'était figé, mais Rose fut plus rapide :

-Et ouais Black, tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est, de défendre ses amis… Ne sois pas deg mon pote ! Tu ne dois même pas connaître ce mot. _Amis_…

Sirius rougit, puis pâlit, rougit de nouveau, la colère s'emparant de lui brutalement. Il serra le poing. Puis brusquement, il fit mine de donner un coup de poing à Rose, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Néanmoins, son poing fut stoppé à deux centimètres de son visage, comme arrêté par une barrière invisible. Fou de rage il leva les yeux vers Raven, qui le dévisageait froidement. Il n'avait pas bougé, juste il semblait vraiment déçu…

-Comment ?

Remus n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir, il avait vu le poing de Sirius se lever puis s'abattre, comme au ralentit. Un « non » horrifié s'était échappé de sa bouche. Peter avait ouvert de grands yeux, et James ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qui s'était passé.

Maintenant l'instant de haine passée, Sirius semblait horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne s'était jamais abaissé au contact physique, surtout pas avec une fille.

Eyal apparut soudainement aux côtés de son maitre. Raven avait compris que son panda magique avait érigé une barrière autour de Rose. Comment il avait fait ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Heureusement qu'il était intervenu… Rose regardait les maraudeurs d'un air meurtrier.

Sirius soupira, puis fit demi-tour, ses amis à sa suite.

Cette altercation avait jeté un froid monumental.

-Ahem, toussota Raven. Ca va ?

-Merci… Oh, c'est quoi cette bestiasse dorée ? demanda Rose en apercevant Eyal.

-C'est mon panda miniature, c'est Eyal. Je crois qu'il vient de te sauver la vie, rajouta tristement Raven.

-Merci, bestiasse dorée !

Eyal fit une sorte de looping, puis se posa avec une grâce particulière sur l'épaule de Raven.

-Un petit match amical de batteur, ça te tente, ou tu as trop peur ? se moqua Rose.

-Demoiselle, préparez-vous à prendre une sacrée rouste !

La jeune fille secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch.

oOo

-C'est qui les gars avec Rosier ? demanda Raven.

-Severus Rogue le grincheux, puis Antonin Delohov, Jeffrey Avery, Adam Wilkes, Rabastan et Rodulphus Lestranges.

Raven hocha la tête, il commençait à se familiariser avec les Serpentards de son année.

-Et lui là-bas ? C'est le frère de Sirius n'est-ce pas ?

Rose suivit son regard puis hocha la tête :

-Regulus. Le seul Serpentard plus ou moins potable des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Tous les autres sont des mangemorts en devenir.

-Pas toi ?

Rose leva les yeux vers lui, le sondant pour la première fois. Raven eut l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui, dans ses pensées. Elle eut un sourire mystérieux comme seule réponse.

-C'est ironique, quand on pense qu'il doit être le Serpentard que Sirius déteste le plus après Severus Rogue. Alors que dans un certain sens, c'est le moins pire.

Raven acquiesça. Il avait suffisamment vécu avec Sirius pour savoir en quelle piètre estime il tenait sa fa mille. Même si Regulus n'était pas comme ses parents, Sirius était tellement aveuglé par ses préjugés et sa haine, qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Pour lui tous les Serpentards étaient les méchants de l'histoire, un point c'est tout. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il n'avait pas compris que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir, mais nuancé. Il y a du bon dans chacun de nous, comme du mauvais. C'est l'opposition continuelle entre deux « êtres », deux parts bien distinctes. Rose replongea dans sa lecture. Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par demander :

-Et si on allait manger ?

Eyal, qui dormait sur le canapé, se réveilla et s'étira. Il se mit à virevolter joyeusement autour de Raven, qui soupira, puis se leva.

oOo

Ils mangeaient tranquillement en silence. Raven se sentait bizarre. Il avait chaud, la sueur lui coulait. Il voulut demander quelque chose à Rose, mais il se sentit fondre. Horrifié il leva sa main et la vit se décomposer. Rose le regardait aussi avec horreur. Elle hurla :

-Raven !

Tout le monde les regardait à présent, avec une fascination macabre. Il avait conscience de sa peau se détachant lentement. Etrangement il n'avait pas vraiment mal. Sa main tomba, rapidement suivi par un œil. Il le sentit se décrocher de son orbite.

-AH !

Et soudain, ce fut comme s'il implosait. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, gémissant. Et d'un coup il ne fut plus là. Ses perceptions se modifièrent. Rose lui parut géante. Puis ce fut finit. Il reprit forme humaine. La première chose dont il fut conscience ce fut ce sentiment d'égarement. Rose le regardait avec effarement :

-Ca va ? Puis il prit conscience des gloussements et des rires moqueurs. Il baissa les yeux, pour se voir en petite tenue. Il se leva brutalement, et courut vers les portes. Dès qu'elles s'ouvrirent, un immense serpent d'une dizaine de mètre se dressa devant Raven. L'adolescent s'arrêta en dérapage.

.

Les maraudeurs observaient la scène avec amusement. Comme prévu Raven s'était transformé en fouine, mais étrangement, cela n'avait pas vraiment amusé James. Ni même Sirius d'ailleurs, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Il aurait du ressentir du plaisir à le voir s'humilier ainsi, mais non. Le seul sentiment qu'il avait ressenti était la culpabilité. Sirius soupira. Il suivit Raven du regard, et le vit ouvrir les portes. Il resta stupéfait en voyant le serpent géant.

-RECULE ! hurla James malgré-lui.

Le cri simultanée de Remus et James lui apprit qu'ils étaient tout aussi innocent que lui quand à la blague. Ce n'était pas prévu ça !

.

Il était comme hypnotisé, il vit le serpent s'approcher de lui, se dresser prêt à mordre. Il eut conscience des hurlements terrifiés de ses camarades, mais ne put réagir.

-RECULE !

Il entendit l'ordre de James, mais ne put se résoudre à obéir. Des flammes semblaient danser dans les yeux du serpent.

-RAVEN RECULE ! s'écria Rose.

Il revint à la réalité, il commença à reculer, mais le serpent se dressa prêt à mordre.

-Arrête !

Le serpent s'arrêta net. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Personne ne bougeait. Personne ne respirait.

-Finite, murmura Dumblerdore.

Le serpent s'évapora, et Raven put prendre conscience du silence dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde le fixait avec crainte.

-Qu'est-…

-Tu es fourchelangue ? finit par demander Rose, avec une voix légèrement hésitante.

-Fourch… quoi ?

oOo

Raven avançait dans les couloirs, le couvre feu allait bientôt passer. Mais il n'était pas pressé. Les événements de ces derniers jours tournaient en mode repeate dans sa tête. Les maraudeurs l'avaient humilié… Il les considérait comme ses amis, mais ils l'avaient trahi… Mais surtout, le regard de l'école entière avait changé en le voyant parler fourchelangue. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi c'était mal de pouvoir parler aux serpents. Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était vraiment, mais les Maraudeurs l'avaient condamné… Des bruits de pas dans son dos le firent se retourner. Il tomba face à face avec Evan Rosier. Dès le premier jour, Raven avait su qu'il jouait un double jeu, c'était une sorte d'espion, de recruteur dans les murs de Poudlard. Au dehors un mage noir faisait beaucoup parler de lui… Il avait des yeux et des oreilles dans tous les lieux importants de Grande Bretagne.

-Tiens Eleidhir.

-Rosier, le salua cordialement l'adolescent.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là. Le couvre feu est dans cinq minutes.

-Je retourne dans la salle commune, de ce pas, assura le jeune homme.

-Je t'accompagne.

Ils avaient fait la moitié du trajet sans échanger un mot, quand Evan Rosier prit la parole

: -Alors comme ça tu parles aux Serpents ?

-Comme tu as pu le constater…

-C'est un don très rare…

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Rosier, loin de se décourager par le manque de réaction de son collègue, reprit :

-Quoi que puisse en dire ces stupides Griffons ! C'est un don…

-Pour eux, fourchelangue rime avec magie noire…

-Ils ont tords ! Raven, écoute-moi… Nous ne sommes pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Il y a une part de lumière en chacun de nous, tout comme une part de ténèbres. Tu ne feras vraiment qu'un, tu ne seras en harmonie avec toi-même que si tu acceptes ces deux côtés. Chez certains une part ressort plus que l'autre. Chez certains, c'est la part de lumière qui est la plus mise en avant, notamment grâce à des gestes héroïques. C'est vrai que c'est magnifique, grandiose d'être acclamé, honoré, vénéré, mais qu'est-ce qu'un héros mort ? Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un couillon mort. Des fois il vaut mieux faire profil bas et rester en vie, tu ne crois pas ? Cette part de bienfaisance est omniprésente chez Dumbledore. Il a sauvé le monde des sorciers de sa perte ! Fantastique… Il est trop gentil, trop bon, ça le mènera à sa perte. Il a trop foi en la race humaine ! Mais la réalité en est bien loin ! Et que fera ce monde des sorciers, qui l'aime tant, une fois qu'il sera enterré ? Rien ! Il pleurera, car souviens-toi, les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers ! C'est injuste mais c'est ainsi. Pourquoi les autres auraient le droit de tout brûler, piller, détruire sans restriction, tuer et torturer des bonnes gens, sans payer ? La question qu'il faut te poser est pourquoi eux et pas toi ? Après tout, ils le font bien, eux. Tu devrais en avoir le droit ! Chez d'autres, comme moi, ou bien toi, Raven, c'est la part d'ombre qui ressort le plus. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est forcément des grands méchants. J'ai connu des personnes soit disant gentilles qui, sous le coup d'une violente émotion, pouvaient torturer et abattre des_ moldus_ (il cracha ce mot, puis reprit d'une voix douce :) sans aucun remord. Cela fait-il d'eux des êtres vils et cruels qu'il faut tuer sans hésitation ? En aucun cas ! Allons Raven, n'ai pas peur de t'assumer tel que tu es réellement ! Assume ton côté sombre, car il est ta plus grande force ! Nous ne sommes pas comme tous ces imbéciles heureux qui vivent simplement, naïvement je rajouterais, sans se douter que le monde n'est pas tout beau ni tout propre. Tu es prêt à tout pour arriver à tes fins. Rien ne pourra te détourner du but que tu t'es fixé. Tu ne connais ni les remords, ni les scrupules. Tu étais ami avec les Maraudeurs ! Regarde, comment ils t'ont traité ! Ils t'ont lâchement abandonné, pire ils t'ont humilié ! Tu es semblable à moi, tu es un marginal, qui depuis tout petit doit lutter pour survivre dans ce monde !

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne sais rien de moi !

Evan ignora l'interruption, continuant son discours : -Ne voudrais-tu pas leur rendre la pareille ? Leur faire payer toutes les humiliations que tu as subies au fil des ans par leur faute ? Tu as une occasion inespérée de te venger ! Saisis-la ! Tu pourras même sauver tes amis, si tu arrives à les convaincre que ce n'est pas nous les méchants de l'histoire, mais des victimes. Car après tout, ne sommes-nous pas les jouets de leurs envies ? N'est ce pas à cause d'eux que nous sommes ce que nous sommes maintenant ?

-C'est un discours de psychopathes !

Pour l'instant ce n'était que de l'implicite. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé le Nom Maudit. Mais Raven savait pertinemment de qui ils parlaient.

-Non… Tu n'y es pas du tout… On n'est pas des psychopathes, on est des pionniers ! Puis, même tu crois vraiment qu'on naît psychopathe ? À l'origine un psychopathe n'est pas un psychopathe, il le devient en vivant sa vie. Ce sont les évènements qui le façonnent ainsi. Les Aurores se disent être les gentils, mais combien d'entre eux n'ont jamais maltraité, humilié, ou bien traumatisé des enfants quand ils étaient plus jeunes ? Ce sont eux qui font de garçons comme toi et moi, des personnes différentes et aigries, seules avec leur haine et leur envie de meurtre, c'est à cause d'eux, que de jeunes gens deviennent des fous et des criminels, par la force des choses. Les années passent, et avec le désir de vengeance, la haine s'accumule, se renforce pour à la fin créer des monstres sans état d'âme ne connaissant pas la pitié. Ce n'est que je le juste retour des choses Rav'. Chaque coup à son prix, et l'heure de la révolte a enfin sonnée ! Ensemble, créons un monde nouveau, un monde différent, où plus personne ne vivra ce qu'on a vécu, où plus aucun enfant ne se fera frapper car il n'est pas la copie conforme des autres. Ce monde est un monde où l'identité collective prime sur l'identité individuelle. Changeons-le, rendons-le meilleur...

-A votre image c'est ça ? cracha Raven avec mépris. Et les « sangs de bourbes » comme vous dites, que deviendront-ils ? Et les moldus ? Vos esclaves ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Le maitre pourra toujours se montrer indulgent…

-Ou les tuer tous, hein ?

-Non, car l'équilibre du monde doit être préservé… Les moldus, ces aberrations du monde doivent vivre… Ouvre les yeux Raven… tu es condamné si tu restes dans ce camp.

-Mieux vaut mourir libre, que assouvis.

-Tu ne seras jamais libre…

-Encore moins si je m'allie à votre Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate, juste réfléchis-y… Tu es nouveau, la guerre des Griffondors ne t'a pas encore vraiment touché. Tu comprendras rapidement ce que je veux dire…

* * *

**/!\ IMPORTANT = J'ai modifié la scène avec la blague des maraudeurs ! /!\**

_**Avouez que vous êtes bluffés ! :) Même moi je m'impressionne xD**_

_**Je sors de HP7 là, honnêtement ils ont bien géré pour le film :) **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus, merci de m'avoir lu, et review ? =D**_

_**Bye bye !  
**_


	9. Des problèmes, toujours des problèmes

_**Chapitre 9 **__**: **__**Des problèmes, toujours des problèmes**___

_**Yop ! Salut salut ! Je sais je suis inexcusable (en plus pas plus tard que tout à l'heure je disais : j'ai presque jamais honte. Et bien là j'ai honte ! ^^''). **_

_**Ca fait un bail que j'ai pas posté, mais j'étais occupée entre les profs sadiques, le code, les devoirs, le bac (que je passe dans pas longtemps T.T), puis panne d'inspiration (sans parler du fait que j'écris un livre à moi donc aussi ^^).  
Voilà, milles excuses, et pour ne pas arranger les choses ma boite mail ne m'affiche plus les reviews et tout ce qui est en provenance de FF. **_

_**Alors du coup je réponds ici, à TOUTES les reviews, Anonyme ou non :**_

_**klaude : merci pour ta review, et de ta fidélité ! Tu vas avoir la réaction de Rose immédiatement (mais dis-toi bien que les serpentards ne sont pas autant bourrés de préjugés, enfin si mais bon ^^) voilà la suite et encore désolée pour le temps.**_

_**sheltan : et bien la réaction des maraudeurs était prévisible, sinon ils ne seraient pas les maraudeurs ) la seule chose que je puisse te dire, est : tu verras ^^ je sais plus ou moins ou je vais avec cette histoire (en gros j'ai la fin mais pas le milieu xD), et j'essaye au max d'innover de ne pas faire des fins « communes » genre Sirius qui finit avec Rose ou les maraudeurs qui se rendent compte de leur stupidité et décident d'oublier comme ça les vieilles querelles et deviennent même amis avec Rogue. Enfin je dis pas que tout ça n'aura pas lieu (je vais pas dire ce qui se passe non plus )). Allez bonne lecture, et déso pour l'attente ^^**_

_**adénoide : tu as totalement raison, du début à la fin de ta review. Si ça peut te rassurer Harry ne va pas s'allier à Voldemort, mais par contre Raven, c'est une autre histoire. Tu vas rapidement comprendre pourquoi je fais la séparation, car Raven est un Harry différent, il n'est pas l'élu (ou du moins ne le sait pas) et pour l'instant il a été blessé et rejeté par ses sois disant amis. Donc voilà. Et effectivement Rosier ne sera qu'un toutou entre les mains de Voldy, mais y'en a a qui ça plait ^^''. J'aime bien ta description des maraudeurs, surtout celle de Sirius, tu m'autorises à la recopier ? xD Merci de ta review. **_

_**Aeris de Lothlorien : Ah Rose. Elle aussi c'est toute une histoire, et elle n'est plus seule, elle a Raven maintenant. ^^ Merci de ta review, et bonne lecture )**_

_**Wizzette : merci encore de ta review. Ah celle là de suite tu l'as attendu, non ? Déso pour le temps d'attente, et voici pour mon plus grand plaisir LA SUITE ! Et ne sousestime pas mon petit Rosier. **_

_**Doublevisage : merci de m'encourager. Voici la suite !**_

_**Tytiana : merci pour toutes tes reviews ça me fait plaisir :D Alors : Draco on va le revoir dans… bientôt ! Pour l'année, et bien Harry arrive dans l'année des maraudeurs et ils rentrent en septième année tous ensemble après. Peter, il sera complexe c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Si il ne s'agissait pas d'un voyage dans le temps je l'aurais fait fidèle au livre, mais là je peux me permettre de ne pas respecter le livre, puisque le futur va changer ! Tu veux de l'action ? Et bien je te garantis, ça va chauffer :D (pet pas dans ce chapitre mais dans les prochains ça sera DYNAMITANT :D) pour l'histoire des dimensions ? Houlàààààààààààààààààà ça remonte dans ma mémoire ^^ tu verras ca sera mieux expliqué par la suite, vu qu'ils vont changer de dimension (mais je me tais là :P). Rose, j'ai fait en sorte que tout le monde l'aime bien, xD. Non sérieusement, c'est une rebelle mais : il faut se méfier de tout le monde à Serpentard non ? Pour Rogue j'en sais rien, je veux pas faire comme toutes ces fics où Harry arrive, il va a serpentard, il devient pote avec les maraudeurs et Rogue, leur faisant oublier leurs querelles. Je pense que Rogue restera fidèle à lui-même : Severus Rogue. Surtout que j'ai de l'estime pour lui (genre à la fin du tome 7 ^^) Euh… J'ai pas très bien compris ton histoire de vision ? Pour le serpent ? xD Il faut que tu opères une différence entre Harry et Raven car comme je le dirais plus tard, en aucun cas ils sont les mêmes (mais ceci est une autre histoire ^^). Merci encore pour tes reviews, et voici la SUITE ! **_

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle s'éclata contre le mur. Un jeune homme se faufila habillement juste avant qu'elle ne se referme brutalement. Sans se préoccuper du bruit qu'il faisait, il entra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea directement vers son lit. Il souleva le matelas et récupéra une bourse en cuir, contenant plusieurs pièces d'or et d'argent. Il jeta un œil d'ensemble, et prit un étui accroché derrière la porte. D'un geste limite dédaigneux, il fit sauter la rapière de sa protection. Il la dégaina, et l'observa. Tout en finesse, la lame, était gravée d'écritures venues d'une autre époque. Elle luisait d'une belle couleur argentée. De la magie. La garde était sculptée avec précisions, représentant avec exactitude un dragon lové autour du pommeau. Parfaitement équilibrée, elle s'adaptait à la perfection à sa main, comme si elle avait été faite pour lui. Il accrocha le fourreau à sa ceinture avant de replacer son arme. Il se saisit de sa baguette magie qu'il rangea dans un étui à son bras. En sortant il attrapa sa cape, puis partit sans un regard.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs sombres, froids et étroits, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les ténèbres. Les escaliers se succédaient, les couloirs se suivaient, les tournants s'enchaînaient, et pourtant il continuait à avancer, sûr de lui. À aucun moment il ne croisa quelqu'un. Il aurait pu être seul, le dernier être humain en vie. Mais en vérité, il y avait une centaine de personnes vivant ici-même.

C'était tout comme, il était dans une région reculée de l'Albanie. Il passa un tournant et tomba nez-à-nez avec deux gardes, qui se mirent au garde à vous.

-Je regrette, mais personne ne passe.

-Je dois aller de l'autre côté, répondit-il.

-Personne ne passe. Ce sont les ordres.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, puis fit mine de faire demi-tour. Mais il pivota brusquement en assenant un coup de poing dans l'homme de gauche, qui s'effondra. Le second voulut sortir son épée, mais il ne put achever son geste à cause du mur, qui bloquait son mouvement. Le garde leva la tête surpris, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que son ennemi lui faisait un sourire sardonique, suivit d'un haussement de sourcils moqueurs :

-C'est vraiment pas de chance.

Il l'assomma avant qu'il n'ait esquissé un mouvement. Le jeune homme chassa une poussière imaginaire de son épaule, et s'éloigna en sifflotant, sans oublier de donner un petit coup de pied à l'homme à terre…

Son sifflotement résonna encore bien après son départ.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait, c'était d'être contrarié. Or, aujourd'hui il avait décidé qu'il irait dans ce couloir. Donc il irait dans cette direction coûte que coûte. D'autant plus qu'il avait une idée bien précise d'où elle menait.

-Monsieur Eiliant ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'on l'appelait. Aussi il tressaillit légèrement quand on lui saisit le bras. Il n'hésita pas, et se saisit automatiquement de sa garde.

-Tout doux, monsieur.

Il lui lança un regard polaire. Autre chose qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était de perdre la face. Or il venait de se trahir, ou plutôt son corps l'avait trahi en tressaillant.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que la neige.

Le garde déglutit avec difficulté, renforçant l'orgueil du jeune homme. Il aimait être maître de tout. Il aimait faire taire et perdre leurs moyens aux plus âgés en un seul regard. Son assurance irradiait de tous ses pores, mais surtout dans sa démarche nonchalante, comme si, quoi qu'il arrive, aucune situation ne lui échapperait jamais. Jusqu'à présent, il s'en était toujours sorti, bien souvent avec brio. Nombreux étaient ceux qui l'avaient comparé à un prédateur, aussi envoûtant qu'une panthère, et doté de la ruse du renard.

-Et bien j'attends. Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ?

Autre particularité, rares étaient les fois, où il perdait son calme. Et mieux valait ne pas se trouver à proximité le cas échéant. Le jeune homme aimait se considérer comme supérieur aux autres, niveau émotion. Jamais il ne laissait transparaître un quelconque autre sentiment que la froideur, l'indifférence, ou la moquerie. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne rien laisser voir de ce qu'il ressentait. Sauf quand il le décidait. Et encore, le plus souvent il se montrait moqueur, railleur, méprisant et dédaigneux. Et il s'aimait comme ça.

En plus il était un sacré bon manipulateur. Il aimait flatter son égo en se disant « unique ».

Néanmoins, il pouvait changer d'émotions en quelques secondes à peine, passant par tous les extrêmes. Il avait un penchant pour tout ce qui était tape à l'œil, et mis en scène, exagérant ses gestes. Certains l'auraient qualifié de lunatique, ou de schizophrène, mais selon lui, il était simplement complexe.

Il n'avait pas d'allégeance, pas d'attaches, et en cela il était dangereux. Car il allait là où se trouvaient ses intérêts, n'hésitant pas à trahir pour les servir. Mais quand il servait une cause, il y allait jusqu'au bout. Et Ayden avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le payait vraiment bien.

-Je… je…

-Vous… vous… répéta-t-il, railleur.

Rabaisser les autres était sans doute un de ses passe-temps favoris. Leur faire perdre leurs moyens pour atteindre son but, ou simplement pour éviter de s'ennuyer. Tout était bon à prendre.

-Bon, vous viendrez me parler quand vous aurez appris !

Il fit volte face avec désinvolture.

-Attendez mons…

-Ce n'est pas encore ça. Encore un petit effort, et peut-être que nous réussirons à aligner trois mots suivis !

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! s'écria le garde d'une traite.

-Et bien nous y voilà ! Alléluia ! Je n'y croyais plus.

Il lui fit un sourire faussement aimable en reprenant sa route. Le garde le dépassa en courant et se positionna devant lui, la main levée :

-Je viens de vous dire que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'être ici !

-Et effectivement j'avais entendu la première fois. Quoique bafouiller moins, ça ne ferait pas de mal !

Il sourit diaboliquement en le contournant.

-Monsieur, je me dois d'insister.

-Et moi, de vous assommer.

-Quoi ? Comm…

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Le jeune homme passa par-dessus le corps, et reprit son air sifflotant. Il disparut les mains dans les poches. Il arriva enfin dans un cul de sac. Une porte fermée lui barrait l'accès. Il soupira :

-Rien n'est jamais simple.

Il se recula de plusieurs pas, avant de saisir sa baguette. Il visa la serrure, puis lança un sort, du bout des lèvres. Il détourna la tête au moment de l'impact, pour ne pas abimer ses « beaux yeux si précieux ». Il combla les quelques mètres le séparant de la porte, qu'il poussa doucement. Il sourit sarcastiquement en voyant une montagne de coffres.

-Je leur avais dit de ne pas réunir toute la fortune au même endroit. Mais personne n'écoute jamais mes conseils avisés ! Tant pis pour eux.

Sifflotant un air entrainant, il pénétra dans la pièce, et commença à remplir sa bourse.

-Monsieur Eiliant ! MONSIEUR EILIANT !

Le susmentionné se retourna. Dès qu'il vit qui l'appelait, il repartit. Il n'y avait d'autres lumières que celles provenant des torches fixées au mur. Tout semblait déformé, à cause des torches, les ombres s'en trouvaient allongées. Même s'il avait conscience de l'homme au bout du couloir qui l'interpellait, il continuait tranquillement sa route. Il avait également conscience de l'écho de ses talons claquants sur le sol, qui lui apprenait que personne ne le suivait. Soit l'homme avait abandonné, soit il était vraiment discret.

-MONSIEUR EILIANNNNNNNNNNT !

Le rugissement le fit sourire. Finalement pas si discret que ça, pensa-t-il, quand il entendit des pas précipités vers lui.

Il continuait d'avancer dans le couloir, sourd aux appels incessants. Son ombre se découpait à la faveur des torches, et le bruit de ses pas se répercutait contre les murs en pierre. Il marchait d'un pas vif dans le vieux château. Si avant c'était un fort défensif, imprenable, maintenant il n'était plus qu'amas de ruines. Le château était en reconstruction, mais seules certaines sections avaient été rénovées. Une explosion retentit dans le lointain. Il leva les yeux, et vit un peu de poussière tomber du plafond. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner.

-Vous allez quelque-part Monsieur Eiliant?

-Que voulez-vous, demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-J'ai des ordres vous concernant, monsieur Eiliant…

-Ne voyez-vous donc pas que je suis occupé ? Peut-être que ce _léger_ détail vous a échappé, mais nous sommes en guerre, dit-il avec sarcasme. Ils seront aux portes du château sous peu, et je préfèrerais être au loin quand ils arriveront.

-C'est une place imprenable.

-Vous le leur direz, quand vous giserez au bout d'une corde.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme repartit. Mais de nouveau, une poigne ferme l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il se retourna furieux, plantant son regard dans celui de l'homme, qui ne sourcilla pas.

« Etrange » songea le jeune homme. « D'habitude ils ne réagissent pas comme ça… Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il me foute la paix celui-là ! ».

-J'ai des ordres vous concernant… Ordres auxquels que je compte bien obéir !

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le jeune homme avait tiré sa rapière, d'un geste si rapide qu'il avait semblé flou, et l'avait appliquée avec nonchalance contre sa jugulaire, dans un même mouvement. Le plus vieux se figea net.

-Plait-il ? Vous avez des ordres me concernant. Mais je suis le seul maître de mon destin, et de mes choix. Je vous laisse le choix : obéir à vos désirs, ou avoir la vie sauve.

Le messager ne répondit pas, mais cependant ne fit pas un geste.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit le plus jeune avec un sourire moqueur.

D'un geste désinvolte il rangea son arme, en lui tournant le dos. L'émissaire dégaina un couteau, dans la ferme intention de le tuer, mais l'autre fut plus prompt. Dans un unique mouvement, il sortit un poignard et le tira. Il se planta dans la manche de l'héraut.

-Je vous déconseille de faire ça.

-Mais pour qui travaillez-vous ? Le seigneur Khor, sera mécontent d'apprendre que vous l'avez trahi !

-Faux. Je ne l'ai pas trahi, il a arrêté de me payer, donc de louer mes services. Je ne suis qu'un humble mercenaire, ne me reprochez pas d'être la cause de tous vos malheurs. Quant au seigneur Khor, je crains qu'il n'ait d'autres chats, ou paysans, à fouetter, enfin à la condition qu'il s'en sorte, bien entendu. Ce fut un réel plaisir. Surtout qu'il paye généreusement… Si on sait être persuasif ! Quant à savoir pour qui je travaille ? Pour celui qui paye, quelle question ! Ayden Eiliant, à votre service… si vous en avez les moyens !

-Vous allez me suivre.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Je n'ai pas envie d'être là, quand le peuple entrera dans ce château. Je me dois donc de refuser votre offre si généreuse.

-GARDES ! GARDES !

Avant qu'Ayden n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, une demi-douzaine de gardes l'avait encerclé.

-J'ai dit : vous allez me suivre. Maintenant.

Fataliste, levant les bras au ciel théâtralement, il hocha la tête :

-Demandé si gentiment, comment refuser ?

Un des gardes lui prit sa rapière, et le poussa devant.

-Touche-moi encore une fois, et tu ne toucheras plus rien…

Le garde tourna la tête vers son supérieur, peu sûr de lui, doutant. Son supérieur lui fit signe d'avancer. Le petit groupe se mit en route. Ils traversèrent les couloirs dans un silence imperturbable. Inaï réfléchissait à toute vitesse, faisant tourner ses méninges. Pour une fois il allait se plier à la volonté d'autrui. Du moins pendant un petit moment. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la salle du trône, un plan germait dans son esprit. Il se permit même de laisser flotter un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il allait aller tout droit, un garde lui mit la main sur l'épaule, pour le faire tourner. Sa réaction fut instantanée, il agrippa son poignet, se baissa, et le fit basculer par-dessus son dos. Dès que le soldat fut à terre, le jeune homme lui écrasa la main.

-Je t'avais prévenu, constata-t-il avec indifférence.

-RECULE !

Ayden obéit tranquillement. Il ne faisait jamais de mise en garde à la légère, et exécutait toujours ses menaces.

Les gardes le firent rentrer de force dans la salle du trône. Le jeune homme, toujours fidèle à lui-même, avançait avec un air moqueur et ennuyé sur le visage, comme s'il n'était pas concerné. Le seigneur Khor qui regardait par la fenêtre ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Le sergent donna un coup de pied dans le creux du genou à son prisonnier :

-A genou devant ton Roi.

-Ca tombe bien, il n'est pas mon Roi.

Khor haussa un sourcil, et dit le regard perdu dans le vague :

-Tiens, tiens un petit malin !

-Oui en effet, ma malignité est un de mes nombreux talents. J'aime être reconnu à ma juste valeur. Peut-être que finalement je ne vous tuerai pas.

Les gardes mirent leur main sur leur épée, prêts à dégainer. D'autres à l'instar de leur chef, éclatèrent de rire.

-Présomptueux en plus de ça.

-Ah, je suis quelqu'un de complexe, votre majesté. Mais malgré mes qualités certaines, je dois avouer que la présomption n'est pas à mon palmarès, si je dis quelque chose, c'est que je suis en mesure de le faire…

-Quel est-ton nom ?

-Vous ne connaissez même pas l'identité des personnes que vous employez ? C'est un peu… inconscient comme attitude. Cela pourrait bien vous coûter votre trône… fit remarquer Ayden en secouant la tête négligemment.

-Peut-être. Mais je ferais tout pour empêcher ça. Qui es-tu ?

L'adolescent se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

-Vous êtes le Roi non ?

-Certes, et alors ?

-Si vous n'êtes pas capable de trouver mon identité, comment pensez-vous pouvoir administrer une seigneurie ? Le peuple est à vos portes, entendez ces doux hurlements, voyez cette foule en colère, regardez ces lueurs illuminant le crépuscule, écoutez c'est l'heure de votre fin qui vient de sonner.

Pour la première fois Khor quitta l'horizon du regard, pour détailler Ayden. Malgré le fait qu'il soit à genou, il avait un regard hautain, comme si quoi qu'il se passe, il serait au dessus de tout ça.

-Debout, ordonna Khor.

Deux soldats le forcèrent à se relever :

-Faudrait savoir, à genou, debout, à genou, debout… Décidez-vous !

Il était fin, et assez grand. Paradoxalement, il semblait plutôt muscler, certainement dû à l'exercice physique qu'il ne manquait pas de pratiquer tous les jours. Mais Khor ne s'en faisait pas, il n'était qu'un jeune impatient de faire ses preuves, une grande « gueule », tout dans la répartie, rien dans les actes. Il vit un fourreau de rapière pendant à sa hanche :

-Hum un bretteur. Intéressant, c'est rare de nos jours, les jeunes hommes préfèrent la force brute et massive à la finesse et à la rapidité.

-Je vous l'ai dit, la malignité est une de mes innombrables qualités.

-La modestie aussi, à ce que je vois.

Ayden eut un sourire en coin hésitant entre la moquerie et le fatalisme.

-Mais vu ta taille, je comprends pourquoi tu utilises une rapière. Pourrais-tu seulement soulever une épée ?

-Vous voulez tester peut-être ?

-Qu'est-ce donc ceci ? demanda soudainement Khor en tournant la baguette dans ses bras.

-Un simple item, monseigneur…

Il fit signe de le remettre à genoux.

Le Seigneur s'arrêta sur son visage. Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore la vingtaine, il n'avait déjà plus rien d'enfantin, mis à part un sourire éternellement sarcastique. Il avait un visage plutôt fin et délicat. C'était d'autant plus contrasté, qu'une grande force de caractère semblait émaner de lui. Bien que bronzé, ses cheveux noirs de jais, coiffés en épis, et ses yeux gris mélangeant acier et bleus électriques ressortaient, comme témoin de la dualité de son être. Tout chez lui semblait en parfaite opposition, une rupture bien délimitée entre le bien et le mal.

-Je sais que j'ai un corps de rêve, mais de là à baver comme vous le faîte… Un peu de retenu, s'il vous plait, vous êtes le roi, tout de même.

Pendant ce temps les paysans s'étaient rapprochés, et semblaient n'être plus qu'à quelques kilomètres du pont levis.

-Sir… il vous faut partir ! intervint un conseiller en rentrant dans la salle par une porte dérobée.

-Fuir, quel courage, glissa moqueusement Ayden.

-Je ne fuirais pas !

-Votre seig…

-Ma décision est prise ! Que voulez-vous qu'ils fassent ? Ce n'est qu'une bande de misérables gueux ! Ils ne passeront jamais le pont levis.

-Le pont levis est en ruine… Sir.

-Avec un peu de chance, les paysans tomberont dans les douves et se feront bouffer par des crocodiles, les coupa Ayden avec un sourire légèrement sadique. (Il fit une pause puis rajouta l'air confus :) vous avez des crocodiles au moins ?

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre.

-Et quand bien même ils réussiraient, j'ai une armée de gardes ! Ne me dis pas que mes soldats ne seraient pas capables de mater une petite rébellion !

-Et bien, intervient le jeune homme, à ce propos, puisque vous en parlez. Je n'ai pas rencontré trop de résistance tout à l'heure… Je venais tester votre défense intérieure, pour voir si on pouvait s'introduire facilement dans votre trésorerie… Et bien, changez tout !

-Je croyais que tu étais mercenaire, cracha le sergent.

-Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de talents, une grande diversité de charges. Je m'adapte à la situation.

-Voleur fait aussi parti de tes faces cachées ? s'enquit doucereusement Khor.

-Celui là, parmi tant d'autres, acquiesça Ayden tranquillement. Mais je ne suis pas un voleur de bas étage, un vulgaire coupe-jarret. Moi, je fais ça dans la finesse, tout avec classe et style !

-Alors, mercenaire, voleur, agent de sécurité… Qu'es-tu donc d'autre ?

-Une personne de grande valeur, se vanta le jeune homme en hochant la tête d'un air convaincu. Je suis également un excellent comptable.

-Et les comptes ils finissent où ? Dans ta bourse ? demanda le seigneur froidement.

-Vous admettrez, qu'au moins vous connaissez la somme exacte de vos coffres, au centime près : zéro ! expliqua Ayden avec un sourire en coin, supérieur.

-Tu sais ce que je pense ? fit soudainement le maître des lieux. Je pense que tu es un espion…

-Rien que ça ? fit observer judicieusement le plus jeune. Je sais que je suis doué, c'est indéniable, mais de là… un espion. J'avoue, j'aimerai bien en être un, franchement qui n'a jamais rêvé de répondre à la question « qui es-tu ? » « ben je suis un espion ». C'te classe, ce talent… Imaginez, quand-même. Enfin bref, j'aimerai bien être un espion, vivant à cent à l'heure, le stress d'être attrapé, les émotions, le chaos et l'anarchie, cette vie de débauche que l'on doit mener. L'adrénaline que l'on ressent, quand on est coursé par des chiens féroces qui n'ont pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, cette impression d'être utile, de servir à quelque-chose… Mais bon, au risque de vous décevoir, et encore qui est le plus déçu, entre vous et moi ?, je ne suis pas un espion. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tâcher de m'en souvenir en vue d'une reconversion future.

-Je pense que tu es un espion. Ton maitre t'a dit de venir semer la panique parmi mon peuple, de semer le chaos, mais ça ne marchera pas !

-C'est trop tard, votre seigneurie, et bien que ça me peine de l'admettre, je n'ai rien fait pour causer votre chute. J'aurai bien voulu, c'est vrai, Ayden Eiliant, mercenaire de grand talent, fin voleur, bel agent de sécurité, excellent comptable, prochainement espion hors-pair, et Destructeur de Royaume. Parfait ! Où plutôt Semeur de Chaos! Il faut que je peaufine mon CV ! Mais passons, comme je le disais précédemment, j'aurais aimé participer à l'effondrement de votre empire, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon œuvre.

-Vraiment ? fit Khor en plissant les yeux.

-Puisque je vous le dit ! C'est bien triste d'ailleurs…

-Assez ! Tais-toi ! s'énerva le Roi.

-Comme vous voulez, moi si je parle c'était pour éviter d'entendre sans cesse les hurlements déchaînés de votre peuple, Monseigneur…

Juste au moment où il dit ça, un cri plus fort que les autres déchira le silence : « A MORT ».

-Au moins, leurs intentions sont claires, fit remarquer le jeune homme. On ne peut pas douter de leurs desseins.

-Alors je pense que tu es un espion, et que Ton Maitre –qui est-il d'ailleurs ?– t'a chargé de trouver le plus d'informations sur moi,

-Naturellement vous êtes le Roi ! acquiesça sarcastiquement le mercenaire.

-…sur ma forteresse,

-J'aurai dit sur vos ruines, observa le jeune homme avec un air entendu.

-…sur mon armée,

-Vos tires au flanc, tout à fait, on est au moins d'accord sur une chose, accorda le bretteur.

-…sur ma défense,

-Inexistante, l'interrompit-il.

-…sur mes projets d'envahissements des autres pays…

-Il faut savoir voir grand dans la vie ! Comme on dit « l'espoir fait vivre », philosopha le brun avec une pointe d'ironie.

-…sur mes comptes,

-Vides désormais.

-…sur… Vides ? répéta brusquement Khor en interrompant son monologue.

Ayden eut un haussement d'épaules, et fit une moue boudeuse, comme un garçonnet pris en faute.

-Tuez-le !

Un garde dégaina son épée, prêt à l'exécuter sur le champ. Le jeune homme reconnut le garde qu'il avait un peu malmené peu auparavant.

« Toujours à tout prendre au premier degré ces gardes… »

-Ce ne serait pas très avisé de votre part !

-C'est ça, ricana le garde en levant son arme.

-Votre majesté je sais des choses.

Khor ne réagit pas, son regard perdu au loin. Au dehors la foule se massait plus que jamais, menaçante. Leurs silhouettes se découpant au clair de lune et des torches, leur conféraient une allure surréaliste. De ce que le roi pouvait en voir, ils n'étaient armés que de bâtons et de fourches, aucune arme à feu. Il eut une moue moqueuse, comment osaient-ils ? Il allait les exterminer tous, les uns après les autres, il ferait d'abord tuer les enfants, puis les femmes et enfin les hommes.

-Je sais comment refaire votre empire.

Khor leva la main :

-Attends !

Impatient, le garde eut du mal à ne pas soupirer.

-Où ?

-Vous ne pourrez pas y arriver sans moi.

-Dis-moi comment !

Il baissa les yeux et vit un des misérables, comme il se plaisait à les appeler avec sa cour, celui qui semblait mener la révolte, le fixer avec un air agressif. Il voulait son trône, il voulait le tuer. Car dans cette partie du monde, seuls les plus forts y survivaient. Les lois du monde civilisé ne s'appliquaient pas à l'Albanie. Quiconque tuait quelqu'un possédait tout ce qui lui appartenait. Si ce paysan venait à tuer le Roi, il prendrait sa place, et dominerait, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre vienne et récupère le trône.

-Matez-moi cette révolte immédiatement, ordonna-t-il.

Les soldats inclinèrent la tête, et le sergent fit signe à ses hommes de se retirer. Inaï sourit.

-Laissez-nous.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit d'autant plus.

-Bien sir, se soumirent les derniers hommes présents.

-J'espère que tu as des informations de valeurs, car ta vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil ! Et pas besoin de préciser que tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ayden se releva avec classe, les mains menottées dans le dos. Il commença à faire les cents pas. Khor le suivit des yeux pendant quelques instants puis reporta son attention dehors :

-J'attends.

-Commencez par battre ces paysans, puis on en reparlera.

-Ne cherche pas à gagner du temps ! s'écria le roi hors-de-lui.

-Je n'oserais jamais, ironisa Ayden.

-Mais tu as raison, chaque chose en son temps, se calma Khor.

Le jeune homme sourit, le roi était en train de tomber dans son piège.

-Vous aviez raison votre majesté… Enfin pas tout à fait, dit soudainement le plus jeune, brisant le silence.

-J'ai toujours raison, répliqua le roi sans tourner la tête.

-Je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être.

-Ah.

-Si je puis me permettre, Majesté, vous avez commis trois erreurs. La première, ne pas vous renseigner sur mon identité.

Khor, fasciné par le combat extérieur, n'accorda pas grande importance à ses paroles.

-La seconde, fut de rester seul avec moi…

-Quoi ?

-Mais la pire, ça a été de me sous-estimer !

Au moment où il disait ces paroles, le bruit de menottes qui tombent au sol résonna dans toute la pièce. Khor reporta brusquement son attention sur le jeune homme et esquiva in extrémis la lame de la rapière fendant l'air en sa direction.

-Comment diable…

-Eiliant. Je m'appelle Ayden Eiliant !

-Mon garçon, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort…

-Le votre était signé bien avant

A présent le roi était aux aguets. Lentement, il dégaina son épée, une double épée, bien lourde, conçue autant pour broyer que pour trancher.

-Je vais vous tuer, pour le compte de mon maître.

Sitôt sa phrase finie, le jeune homme attaqua. Ayden dut rouler en avant pour éviter l'épée de son adversaire. Il avait sous-estimé la puissance de son ennemi. Mais il était toujours plus rapide et agile. Il l'aurait par épuisement. Pendant un moment le jeune homme se contenta de faire des feintes, faisant semblant de bretter, d'attaquer à droite puis de reculer précipitamment, fatiguant son adversaire. Au bout de cinq minutes Ayden comprit que le roi ne s'était pas entrainé depuis bien longtemps, ses mouvements se faisant de plus en plus lents et imprécis. Néanmoins par crainte d'une feinte de Khor, le jeune homme continua sur le même rythme effréné. Rapidement le mercenaire décida de mettre un terme au combat, persuadé que Khor ne faisait pas semblant. Il accéléra la cadence, ses gestes devenant flous. Il le toucha dans le creux du genou, au bras et à la joue. Ayden sourit, et brutalement il le transperça de part en part, juste au niveau du cœur. Au moment même où il le touchait sa rapière s'illumina et prit une teinte rouge.

Khor ne réagit pas immédiatement, comme abasourdi…

-« Si tu veux être le meilleur, commence par battre le meilleur ». C'est ce que j'ai fait. Quelle déception, moi qui vous croyait à la hauteur de votre réputation. L'absence d'ennemi digne de ce nom, la paresse et la vantardise vous ont fait devenir un vieillard lent et gâteux. Comme quoi, la rapidité est parfois plus utile que la force brute… Votre Majesté, reposez en paix.

Ayden retira sa rapière d'un geste brusque. Khor baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, une expression de pure surprise peinte sur le visage. Il porta la main à son cœur, la regarda se teinter de rouge, puis s'effondra. Ayden l'enjamba avec nonchalance, récupérant sa baguette, il se laissa tomber sur le trône, les pieds passés par-dessus l'accoudoir. Au moment même, des hommes transplanèrent dans la salle du trône. Un homme encapuchonné tout de noir, sourit cruellement :

-Tu as fait du beau travail, Ayden.

Le jeune homme sourit victorieusement. Puis il se leva, et s'inclina vers le Lord Noir :

-Mon Maître, mon bras est le votre. Ordonnez et j'obéirais.

« Tant que vous payez » rajouta-t-il mentalement.

-Personne n'est de taille à lutter contre Lord Voldemort, déclara l'homme, désormais assis sur le trône.

Puis il éclata de rire, rire reprit par les Mangemorts présents.

.

.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Raven se réveilla en sursaut. Quel rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar étrange. Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression de reconnaître cet Ayden ? Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, qu'ils étaient de vieux ennemis. Raven se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, puis décida de se lever. Il était largement l'heure.

En descendant dans la salle commune, il s'aperçut Rose nonchalamment installée sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Elle semblait l'attendre, car quand il descendit, elle se leva.

-Alors, prêt à affronter les lions ? lui demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Rose lui avait rapidement expliqué en quoi consisté le fait d'être fourchelangue, provoquant ainsi l'étonnement le plus total de Raven. Il était capable de parler aux serpents ? Lui ? Si après tout le monde le dévisageait avec méfiance, Rose avait été fidèle à lui-même. Elle lui avait même proposé un Quidditch pour se remonter le moral. Au moment où elle décollait, elle lui avait lancé avec moquerie :

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le Petit Protégé des Serpents, que je vais te laisser gagner.

Et effectivement, la jeune fille ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux.

-Il faut bien.

Rose lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la salle commune. Alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin, des tonnes de chuchotements les suivaient. La foule s'écartait sur leur route, provoquant le rire moqueur de la jeune fille. Raven quand à lui n'était pas trop à son aise, surtout quand il croisa le regard des Maraudeurs.

Peter semblait terrifié par lui, Remus le dévisageait avec intérêt, Sirius semblait l'avoir condamné et James était dégoûté.

-T'en fait pas pour eux, ce ne sont que des crétins !

Raven ne daigna pas répondre, et déjeuna peu.

-Cool, on commence par défense contre les forces du mal, s'exclama d'un coup Rose, brisant le silence.

Raven rangea ses affaires, puis répondit :

-Ah. Tu aimes bien ?

Ils étaient à présent arrivés devant la salle.

-C'est trop facile comme matière. C'est la seule où j'excelle, avec étude des runes.

-Comme c'est étrange, pourtant, un Serpent ne devrait pas exceller CONTRE les forces du mal, cracha Sirius en apparaissant derrière eux avec les Maraudeurs.

Raven ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

-Tu es jaloux, mon chou, parce que je te bats ? demanda Rose en souriant.

Sirius ferma le poing et s'exclama avec dégoût :

-Une Serpentarde, une fille qui plus est, ne me battra JAMAIS !

-Sirius, arrête et vient, fit Remus en le tirant par la manche.

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à répliquer, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, Raven se mit devant elle :

-Calme-toi.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur leur nouveau professeur de défense.

-Entrez.

Les élèves obéirent, Raven et Rose en premier.

-Avant que vous ne vous installiez à tord, sachez que JE vais vous placer.

Il se saisit d'une liste qu'il consulta :

-Bien bien bien. Premier rang à droite : Rogue/Potter.

James eut une grimace de dégoût, suivit d'un sourire sadique.

-Derrière : Nott/Eparse.

Lorely était une Griffondor, aux yeux bleus clair et aux cheveux acajou. De ce que Raven en savait, elle était super timide, ne parlant rarement en cours, et détestant être le centre de l'attention.

-Vous mélangez Serpentard et Griffondor ?

-Exact, monsieur ?

-Black. Sirius Black.

-Parfait. Monsieur Black que diriez-vous de vous mettre à côté de votre cousine ?

-Que vous vouliez qui y est un mort ? répondit innocemment Sirius.

-Je refuse de me mettre à côté d'un traitre à son sang ! cracha furieusement Bellatrix Black.

Raven la détailla, elle semblait légèrement folle sur les bords.

-Dommage c'est moi qui décide. Mais vous avez raison : Black et Ihawe.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Rose, s'attirant le regard moqueur de Raven.

-On ne discute pas jeune fille.

-Mais c'est…

Sa protestation se tut au moment où elle croisa le regard de son professeur.

-Pettigrew et Lestrange, vous serez rangée de gauche, au premier rang. Derrière, je veux voir Londubas et Avery. Encore derrière nous aurons, hum… Messieurs Rosier et Parker.

La répartition des places continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Raven se retrouve en plein milieu de la classe, assis à côté de Lily Evans.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard en coin, avant de se mettre à écrire consciencieusement chaque mot du professeur.

-Bien, je m'appelle Paul Edraith. Sachez que dans ma classe, il n'y a aucune différence, aucune ségrégation, je ne veux pas de guerre stupide intermaison. Le premier, ou la première qui troublera mon cours sera invité à ne plus y revenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Un silence de mort accueilli ses paroles.

-Dans votre situation, étant en septième année, vous NE pouvez vous le permettre. Alors j'espère du fair-play de votre part, on est tous là, pour apprendre. A partir du moment où vous franchirez cette porte, laissez de côté vos soucis, oubliez tout. Vous êtes en défense contre les forces du mal, et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Voilà des questions ?

Voyant qu'aucun élève ne prenait la parole il sourit :

-Bon je vais maintenant vous expliquer le programme…

Raven croisa le regard de Rose, qui fit semblant de se pendre. Le jeune homme pouffa silencieusement, mais malheureusement, le prof le remarqua :

-Quelque-chose vous fait rire monsieur ?

-Raven Eleidhir.

-Eleidhir ?

- Non, excusez-moi professeur.

-Bien. Dites moi, connaissez-vous le sort du patronum ?

Quelque-part Raven était sûr d'en avoir déjà entendu parler. La main de Lily Evans se leva instantanément.

-Euh…

Puis soudain il eut un flash :

« RON ! HERMIONE ! SPECTRO PATRONUS! SPECTRO PATRONUS !

Un magnifique cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette. Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de tête et le cerf s'élança au galop, vers deux silhouettes qu'il n'eut le temps d'apercevoir ».

Raven secoua la tête, légèrement étourdi.

-Il chasse les Détraqueurs, déclara-t-il simplement. Sa formule est « Spectro Patronus » et y'a un animal qui apparait non ?

-Exact, monsieur Eleidhir. Cinq points pour Serpentard.

Il s'attira les regards noirs de James et Sirius, et celui déçu de Lily. Le cours se déroula similairement, le professeur posait des questions plus ou moins simples à ses élèves qui devaient lui répondre.

* * *

_**Encore désolée pour le temps d'attente ! **_

_**Alors verdict ? Vous en pensez quoi d'Ayden ? Pour les reviews, comme je l'ai dit, mon mail ne m'envoit plus rien qui a un rapport avec FF donc je vais essayer d'y répondre au mieux, mais n'hésitez pas à en laisser ;)  
**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt ! **_

_**PS : Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic, vu que je connais la fin ^^. Mais j'ai le bac a passé (prions ensemble ^^) et en plus j'écris un livre perso, dont le tome 1 est déjà en vente (tapez Jaewee sur internet, et vous verrez )). **_


	10. Les ennuis, tu attireras !

_**Chapitre 10 : Les Ennuis, tu attireras**_

Les jours passaient dans une monotonie effroyable. Raven évitaient le plus possible les maraudeurs, mais aussi la plupart des Serpentards, dont Rosier. Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à lui reparler, mais au vue des regards inquisiteurs qu'il lui lançait, Raven était sûr qu'il allait revenir à la charge.

-Alors que veux-tu faire ?

-…

-Raven ? RAVEN !

L'adolescent reprit brutalement pied avec la réalité, il fit un sourire penaud à Rose qui l'observait avec son continuel sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

-Ah qui pensais-tu donc ? A moi, j'espère !

Raven lui fit un clin d'œil pour seule réponse. Puis il replongea dans ses pensées. Bizarrement, les Maraudeurs s'étaient contentés de l'ignorer après l'épisode de la Grande Salle. Ils ne le provoquaient pas, ils ne le cherchaient pas, se contentant de regards scrutateurs. Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu aller leur crier dessus, mais… Il n'était pas à Griffondor, après tout, tandis que les maraudeurs si ! Quelque-part c'était à EUX de faire le premier pas, surtout que lui n'était pas fâché.

-Un match de Quidditch ?

-Euh… Je vais plutôt aller finir mon devoir pour Edraith.

-Raven, tu sais que ce devoir il nous l'a donné il y a deux semaines, et qu'il est à rendre pour demain ? s'enquit son amie avec un regard sceptique.

Raven ricana avant d'expliquer :

-Et bien, au moins, maintenant, je ne peux plus remettre au lendemain.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, levant les yeux au ciel.

oOo

Le jeune homme se promenait dans les couloirs. Il venait de poser le point final à sa dissertation « Les détraqueurs peuvent-ils être considérés comme des créatures du mal ? ». d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne on lui avait toujours dit de nuancer ses propos, que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir. Ainsi Raven avait d'abord développé la partie oui, avant de nuancer. Il était plutôt fier de lui, et des progrès qu'il avait faits depuis l'an dernier. Les couloirs étaient déserts, la population Poudlarienne devait profiter des derniers beaux jours. Mais soudain il entendit un hurlement plus ou moins étouffé. Saisissant sa baguette, il se dirigea vers la source du cri. C'est alors qu'il vit plusieurs Serpentards, en train de violenter une élève. Ni une ni deux, Raven bondit :

-EXPELLIARMUS !

Les baguettes de deux des Serpentards volèrent jusqu'à lui. Les deux autres firent brusquement volte face, répliquant instantanément. Le jeune homme se jeta au sol pour éviter les sortilèges.

-Qui que tu sois tu n'aurais pas du faire ça !

Raven reconnut la voix d'Avery et pouffa.

-Tu vois, Avery, mon lapsus de l'autre jour n'en était pas vraiment un, tu ES un abruti ! s'écria Raven.

-Eleidhir, comprit le Serpentard. Encore mieux, personne ne me parle comme ça, sur un tel ton.

-Bon, alors ça tombe bien, puisque je ne suis pas personne, rétorqua le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

Raven se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette de fortune. Il reconnut également Wilkes et Lestranges. Le dernier Serpentard devait être un sixième année, puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas.

-Bon alors, vous allez laisser cette élève tranquille, commença doucement Raven.

-EXPELLIARMUS !

-Protego !

Malheureusement il ne fut pas assez rapide, puisque sa baguette s'envola pour tomber dans les mains de…

-Rosier, fit-il, en découvrant son agresseur.

Rosier, Mcnair, et Rogue se tenaient derrière lui. Devant lui, quatre Serpentards. Il était mal barré.

-Alors, Raven, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? demanda avec nonchalance Evan.

Raven sourit froidement :

-Je t'ai déjà donné ma réponse, _Rosier_.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, _Raven_. Si tu ne nous obéis pas, tu vas souffrir…

-Trooooooooooooop peur, ironisa l'adolescent.

Il essayait de gagner du temps, provoquer Evan Rosier, le chef des Serpentards n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Au plus profond de lui, ses paroles l'avaient révolté, et choqué. Il refusait de croire et de prôner la supériorité du sang. D'autant plus, qu'il ne savait de quel statut était-il. Sang pur ? Sang-mêlé ? Né moldu ? Autant d'interrogation qui resteraient sans réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire du moins.

Mcnair se tourna brusquement et s'écria :

-La sang de bourbe s'enfuit !

-De rien, hurla Raven, ça m'a fait plaisir !

-Oublies la, Wallen, tu la retrouveras, va, déclara Evan, sans quitter Raven du regard.

Raven et Evan s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment sans parler. Il eut conscience des Serpentards qui se rapprochaient lentement mais surement de lui. Il ne pipa mot, attendant simplement. Finalement Evan reprit la parole :

-Bon, bon, bon, et bien, il semblerait que tu aies choisi ton camp. Le camp des perdants cela va s'en dire.

Le rire cruel des Serpentards résonnèrent dans le couloir. Raven leva un sourcil sceptique, mais garda le silence.

-Mais peut-être après, une fois que tu auras compris que tu n'as aucune chance… Peut-être, une fois que le Maitre se sera occupé de toi et…

-Tu crois vraiment que le maitre va perdre son temps avec lui ? cracha brusquement Jeffrey Avery.

Evan eut un haussement d'épaules :

-Nous verrons bien. Mais tu comprends Raven, en attendant que tu te sois décidé définitivement, on est obligé de te considérer comme notre ennemi…

Raven en ouvrit la bouche, tellement il fut sidéré par ses paroles. Il avait beau lui dire non, Evan était convaincu qu'il reviendrait sur sa décision.

« Mais franchement ils sont bouchés ces Serpents… »

-Incarcerem !

Raven n'essaya même pas d'éviter les liens qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et jambes. A quoi bon ? Ils étaient huit Serpentards, futurs mangemorts expérimentés, et il était seul, et désarmé. Il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait pu en maitriser deux voir trois au combat à main nues, après tout il s'était entrainé avec Entwan, mais là ? Suicide et impossible.

-Sache Raven, que je ne tire aucun plaisir de ce que on va te faire, affirma Evan dans un soupir.

Regret ? Remord ? Raven n'aurait su le dire, et pourtant il était lui semblait sincère.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, fit remarquer judicieusement l'adolescent prisonnier.

Il s'attira le mépris et les moqueries de ses camarades.

« Allez Raven réfléchis, c'est le moment où jamais d'avoir une idée de génie ! Argh mais c'était Hermione qui était douée… Qui est Hermione ? » Raven se perdait dans ses pensées, il s'embrouillait. Hermione ? Ce nom lui disait quelque-chose. Une amie ? Une sœur ? Une petite amie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il aurait tout donné pour la retrouver, la revoir encore une fois.

-Alors, on t'a cloué le bec ? cracha Jeffrey avec un sourire cruel. C'est dommage, on a encore rien fait !

Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux. Raven ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de hurler, jamais de la vie.

-On se rejoint à la salle commune, ordonna Evan en partant. I

Il passa à côté de Raven sans lui prêter attention. Dans son dos les Serpentards échangèrent un long regard, puis Jeffrey redonna un coup de pied à l'adolescent, qui tomba à genoux. Dès lors, les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir mais Raven ne trahissait aucune émotion. On lui aurait jeté un sort de mutisme que le résultat aurait été le même.

Et soudain une explosion au bout du couloir le fit relever les yeux.

Trois expelliarmus retentirent en même temps, désarmant ainsi trois Serpentards. Les Maraudeurs apparurent, dans toute leur splendeur, avec toute la fureur qu'ils avaient. Jeffrey, Rodulphus et Adam contrattaquèrent immédiatement. Un combat s'engagea entre les Serpentards et les Griffondors. Les sorts pleuvaient, dans tous les sens. Raven sentit que quelqu'un le détachait de ses liens, il tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Peter Pettigrew.

-Viens, suis-moi, vite ! lui chuchota ce dernier.

Il l'aida à se relever et ils claudiquèrent vers une tapisserie. Peter la souleva sans un mot, dévoilant une porte. Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans. Raven se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Rapidement les autres Maraudeurs arrivèrent. Ils ne semblaient pas blessés. Personne ne prononça le moindre mot, puis alors qu'ils repartaient Raven s'écria :

-Attendez ! POURQUOI !

-Ca ne change rien Eleidhir. On t'a aidé, mais ça ne change rien entre nous, soupira James. Tu es un Serpent et nous des Griffondors. Une amitié entre nous est inenvisageable !

-Tu nous as trahi quelque-part, cracha Sirius. On t'avait accordé notre confiance, et tu es un des leurs !

-MAIS C'EST FAUX ! rugit Raven avec colère.

Sirius ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de se précipiter dehors, suivit de James puis de Peter. Remus hésita puis en sortant il murmura :

-Laisse-leur un peu de temps.

-Merci, finit par murmurer Raven, bien après leur départ.

L'adolescent croisa son reflet dans la vitre, et eut du mal à ne pas pousser un juron. Il avait le visage couvert de sang, la lèvre inférieure explosée, l'arcade ouverte, et un bleu commençait à se former au niveau de son œil. Il se sentait fourbu et courbaturé. Soudainement Eyal apparut aux côtés de son maitre. L'adolescent détailla son compagnon : il avait atteint sa taille adulte bien que la plupart du temps il reste en miniature. Quand il était en « modèle réduit » comme se plaisait à dire Rose, il faisait environ une quarantaine de centimètres. Mais Raven s'était vite rendu compte qu'Eyal pouvait rétrécir encore, jusqu'à reprendre sa taille de bébé. Tout à ses contemplations, il ne se rendit pas compte que le petit panda s'affairait autour de lui. De la poussière dorée tomba de ses ailes. Raven sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de son corps, puis il se sentit étonnamment en forme. Quand il releva les yeux vers la vitre, il n'avait plus aucune trace de coups. Seul le sang séchait témoignait des précédents événements.

-Allez on rentre au dortoir.

-Et bien mon vieux t'as une mine épouvantable, s'exclama Rose en levant les yeux de son magasine. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Raven grogna pour toute réponse. Rose leva sa baguette vers lui et récita :

-Evanesco.

Toute trace de sang disparut.

-Bon on va manger, proposa joyeusement Rose.

Raven soupira mais s'exécuta. Quand il arriva à table, il croisa de suite le regard mordoré de Remus. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire contrit avant de replonger dans sa discussion. Les maraudeurs semblaient assez en colère, surtout James et Sirius, à en juger par les grands gestes qu'ils faisaient.

-Mes biens chers enfants… commença Dumbledore.

Le silence se fit instantanément quand ils virent le directeur levé.

-… j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Les septièmes années vont partir en voyage...

Le directeur dut s'interrompre vu le niveau sonore qui se déclencha. Une vague de murmures et de cris de joie l'empêchèrent de continuer. Pendant cinq minutes il régna un vacarme sans nom puis finalement il réussit à expliquer :

-Le voyage durera deux semaines et aura pour but de vous former à d'autres cultures sorcières mais aussi moldues…

Cette fois des sifflements de rage s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentards.

-MOLDU ? MAIS C'EST UNE HONTE ! rugit Avery.

Des septièmes années de Serpentard, seuls Raven et Rose semblaient indifférents à la nouvelle.

Faisant fi des protestations qui avaient suivi sa déclaration, Dumbledore termina :

-Le voyage se déroulera les deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël. Toutes les Septièmes années auront dans l'obligation d'y aller… (il s'interrompit, puis dévisagea chaque élève, l'air grave :) mes chers élèves, l'heure est grave. Il nous faut oublier nos querelles d'autrefois pour se réunir, et faire face à la nouvelle menace. Lord Voldemort, (encore une fois il ignora les différentes réactions, et haussa le ton :) veille, guette et s'acharne à nous diviser, à nous séparer. Il nous faut être fort, et un voyage est le meilleur moyen pour outrepasser toute différence. Il faut nous unir dès maintenant. Bien je disais donc vous irez en Australie !

Si Raven était resté de marbre à toute la déclaration, il sentit un énorme poids dans sa poitrine. En Australie ? Mais ils le faisaient exprès ! En même temps, il pourrait sans doute revoir Entwan. Il faudrait qu'il songe à lui envoyer une lettre rapidement.

Rose avait remarqué sa réaction, mais elle décida d'élucider ce mystère plus tard. L'Australie ? Elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller visiter ce pays au patrimoine si intéressant.

oOo

L'annonce de Dumbledore avait fait un immense bruit. Partout où qu'il n'aille il n'en entendait plus que parler. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant mais l'excitation des élèves n'était toujours pas retombée.

Raven n'avait pas cherché à reparler aux Maraudeurs, tout comme eux n'avaient pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles. Le plus dur était qu'ils se voyaient à quasiment chaque cours, à chaque heure de la journée, et tous les jours.

Il avait envoyé une lettre à Entwan et attendait maintenant avec impatience sa réponse, en ces temps il avait bien besoin de ses amis. Rose pour sa part avait semblé adopter le jeune homme. A Poudlard, elle était sa seule véritable amie. Plus que jamais Raven regrettait les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient populaires, classes, géniaux, et rigolaient tout le temps. Ils étaient ses amis. Avant. Tout cela n'était plus d'actualité.

Les Serpentards semblaient tous le haïr, sauf Evan, qui fidèle à lui-même lui disait bonjour dès que l'occasion se présentait. Le jeune homme était réellement étrange, et de tous les élèves de Poudlard Evan Rosier était le seul vraiment dangereux. Il était le plus dangereux. Car on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Il savait se montrer charmeur, voir même gentil. Mais quand il s'agissait de lui, tout était mûrement réfléchi, tout avait un but, faisait parti d'un plan. Raven ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec le jeune Serpentard.

Raven faisait semblant de lire un livre. En vérité il observait Regulus Black. Ce dernier ressemblait en tout point à son frère, il était musclé, d'une taille normale, avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux. A la différence de son ainé il les portait beaucoup plus courts. De plus si Sirius les avait lisse, le Serpentard pour sa part les avait ébouriffés pas réellement décoiffé, mais pas coiffé pour autant. Se sentant fixé, Le jeune homme leva des yeux étonnamment verts pâles vers Raven. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis finalement Regulus lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de se pencher sur son parchemin.

Rose apparut à ce moment là, sautant par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour atterrir à côté de l'adolescent. Raven soupira :

-Oui Rose ?

-Fais pas genre que tu travailles, Raven. Ca te dit une balade ?

Raven hésita.

-Un match de Quidditch ? proposa la jeune fille, ne se laissant pas démonter.

-…

-Un duel sorcier ?

-…

-Une blague aux Griffondors ?

-…

-Une course poursuite ?

-…

-Un cache-cache ?

-…

-Ihawe !

Rose et Raven tournèrent la tête pour voir Evan, Jeffrey et Rodulphus les dévisager.

-Rosier ? répondit-elle poliment.

-Tu peux nous laisser ?

Rose regarda successivement les Serpentards puis son ami, avant de s'installer confortablement :

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Jeffrey serra le point, tandis que Rodulphus lui lançait un regard d'avertissement. C'est ce moment que choisirent les autres Serpentards de Septième année pour arriver. Raven reconnut le Sixième année qui l'avait agressé précédemment. Rose lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Tyron Sharks, et qu'il était au moins aussi sadique que ses amis.

-Ihawe tu dégages, siffla Jeffrey avec colère.

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir puis sourit froidement :

-J'en ai pas très envie. Je crois que je vais rester là plutôt.

-COMMENT UNE FILLE AU SANG IMPUR OSE SE REBELLER CONTRE SES SUPERIEURS ? rugit Jeffrey, s'attirant l'approbation de ses amis.

Rose n'avait pas réagi, mais Raven s'exclama d'une voix glaciale :

-Si c'est pour insulter Rose que vous êtes venu, vous repartez ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Il faut qu'on parle, expliqua Evan Rosier avec un sourire charmeur. Ihawe, pour ton propre bien, tu devrais partir.

Rose pâlit légèrement devant la menace à peine voilée, mais ne se laissa pas démonter :

-Je pense, que pour VOTRE propre bien VOUS devriez partir.

Les Septièmes années commençaient à perdre patience. La salle commune était désormais plongée dans le silence. Les premières années et les deuxièmes années semblaient heureux que la colère des Sept, comme se plaisaient à se surnommer eux-mêmes, ne leur sois pas destinée.

Raven leva les yeux pour voir Regulus qui les dévisageait. Finalement il se leva pour aller vers eux. Tyron le remarqua puisqu'il se retourna, il lui marmonna quelques mots que Raven ne réussit pas à entendre. Regulus répondit par un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

-TOUTES ANNEES INFERIEURES A LA SEPTIEME DEGAGENT DE LA SALLE COMMUNE ! aboya Jeffrey.

Personne ne protesta. Et tout le monde s'exécuta immédiatement.

Rose déglutit difficilement, elle n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien, bien sûr elle avait les qualités de Serpentard, mais surtout elle n'avait pas beaucoup de courage.

-Reg' tu restes.

Le jeune homme s'assit tranquillement sur le dossier d'un canapé.

-Ihawe, tu as voulu rester, je t'aurais prévenu, déclara Evan avec un léger ennuie.

Rose n'en menait pas large, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un immense sourire ironique aux Serpentards, s'attirant ainsi les jurons de Jeffrey et de Walden Mcnair. Raven lui lança un regard en coin, sans rien dire.

-Bon j'en ai marre ! s'énerva brusquement Jeffrey.

Il attrapa violemment Rose par le bras, la forçant à se lever.

-HÉ !

Raven se redressa pour intervenir, mais Adam et Walden lui mirent leurs baguettes sous la gorge. Sans ménagement il la poussa dans les bras de Rodulphus :

-Tiens la bien, on s'en occupera après.

-Ben voyons !

Raven fulminait, ils n'allaient pas oser s'en prendre à ses amis quand même ?

Rose se débattit dans les bras de Rodulphus, le faisant raffermir sa prise. Elle lui donna un agressif coup de talon sur le pied, le faisant hurler :

-LA SALOPE !

Et il la lâcha. Immédiatement Rose se saisit de sa baguette, mais Evan fut plus rapide, et c'est avec une nonchalance incroyable qu'il murmura :

-Expelliarmus.

-Prot…

La baguette de la jeune fille lui atterrit dans la main, la faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Rodulphus la plaqua contre le mur avec violence, lui bloquant les poignets au dessus de sa tête.

-C'est bon, tu la tiens là ? s'irrita Jeffrey.

-Elle m'échappera plus maintenant !

-Lâche-là Lestranges ! ordonna Raven, toujours tenu en respect.

-Oh oh ! C'est mignon, ton petit copain te défend Ihawe !

Rose se débattit un peu plus fort, mais Rodulphus était bien plus musclé qu'elle.

-Hé poupée, ce n'est pas parce que tu joues au poste de batteuse, que tu réussiras à te libérer.

-Tu paries ? cracha Rose avec une colère exponentielle.

Rodulphus éclata d'un rire gras. Rire qui s'arrêta au moment même où Rose lui donnait un coup de tête, suivit d'un coup de genoux bien placé. Rodulphus la lâcha et se plia en deux. Rose n'hésita pas et lui donna un coup de genoux dans le nez, lui faisant exploser. Elle s'éloigna prestement du Serpentard à terre et leva les yeux pour voir les autres Serpentards la fixer avec ébahissement mais aussi avec colère.

-Je vais mourir…

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Evan l'entendit et lui fit un sourire hypocrite.

-En effet tu n'aurais pas du faire ça.

Rose avait le choix entre fuir et laisser Raven ou rester et mourir avec lui. Si elle courrait suffisamment vite, elle pourrait alerter les profs, mais elle se rendit compte avec dépit que Severus Rogue se tenait en retrait, mais bloquait la sortie. Toute à ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que Regulus l'avait rejoint. Le jeune homme lui fit une clé de bras, l'explosant plus ou moins délicatement contre le mur.

-Argh ! Black, je retire !

-Tu retires quoi ? demanda Regulus visiblement surpris.

-Finalement il est comme les autres, s'écria Rose à l'attention de Raven.

-Lâche-là !

-Je voudrais bien, mais je n'ai pas envie de subir le même sort que Rodulphus.

Ce dernier s'était relevé et était furieux. Il sortit sa baguette, mais fut interrompit par Regulus et Evan qui s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

-ASSEZ !

L'ordre claqua.

-Concentrons nous d'abord sur notre nouvel ami, ensuite nous verrons la punition de cette jeune fille, ordonna calmement Evan, comme s'il n'était pas touché par les événements.

Regulus sentit Rose frissonner contre lui. Il retint un soupir, mais lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Tu l'as cherché. Et maintenant reste sage !

-Espèce…

-Chut Ihawe, tu n'es pas en position d'insulter les autres.

-Alors Eleidhir, cette fois les Maraudeurs ne pourront pas te sauver, et ta seule amie est entre de bonnes mains… s'amusa Jeffrey.

-Il faut qu'on se venge, déclara Adam.

-Pas aujourd'hui, contra Evan.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce…

-Laissez-le. Raven vient avec moi, faire quelques-pas.

-Non.

Evan eut un sourire amusé, comme s'il avait deviné sa réponse :

-Bon écoute, si tu viens, on ne fera rien à Ihawe. Promis.

-La parole d'un Serpent ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire :

-Regulus est quelqu'un de confiant, tout comme Severus, si je leur demande de veiller sur elle, ils le feront. Alors ?

Raven regarda Rose, puis Regulus et enfin Severus.

-Vous lui ferez rien ?

-Tu as notre parole.

Raven hocha la tête et se leva prestement.

-Personne ne la touche, fit Evan en sortant de la salle commune.

* * *

**_Vous voyez, quand je veux je peux ? Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais en même temps ^^_**

**_Merci aux reviewer ! Et bonne rentrée si vous êtes comme moi, élèves de la zone B !_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite ! _**

**_Bon j'espère que vous l'avez pas trouvé trop carnage ou trop violent, mais c'est essentiel pour la suite ! _**

**_Un ptit commentaire ? Mci ;)  
_**


	11. Etrange, c'est ma vie

**Chapitre 11 : Etrange, c'est ma vie**

La salle commune fut plongée dans un silence morbide après le départ des deux Serpentards. Regulus ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, et Rose se sentait légèrement mieux, depuis qu'Evan avait ordonné à ses amis de ne rien lui faire. Ils lui obéiraient, enfin elle espérait. Toujours contre le mur, elle ne pouvait voir les réactions des Septièmes années, mais elle sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire comme ça Rodulphus? siffla Regulus brusquement. Evan vous a dit de ne rien lui faire.

-Faux, il nous a dit de ne p as la toucher.

-Ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire non ? rétorqua le jeune Black, toujours aussi froid.

-Si on lui lance des sorts… On ne la touche pas, pas vrai ?

Regulus sentit Rose frissonner contre lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui chuchota :

-Ils ne te feront rien.

-Et pourquoi ça Black ? s'énerva Jeffrey.

-Parce que Evan a une idée derrière la tête, et Eleidhir ne voudra jamais nous rejoindre si il ne juge pas digne de confiance.

-Mais ça n'a rien avoir avec lui, putain ! Ihawe nous a manqué de respect, alors elle doit payer ! expliqua patiemment Jeffrey.

Le jeune Serpentard prit deux minutes de réflexions, mais seul il ne pourrait rien faire. Il prit sa décision rapidement, Regulus lâcha la jeune fille puis lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je m'assure que vous respectiez la parole d'Evan.

Sans un mot de plus Regulus obligea Rose à le suivre, faisant fi de ses protestations. Il avait une force que Rose ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Il la traina dans les escaliers et la jeune fille ne songea même pas à se débattre. A choisir elle préférait Regulus, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûr qu'il soit le meilleur choix. Il la fit entrer dans sa chambre de préfet avant de refermer derrière elle. Dès lors il ne lui accorda plus un regard.

-Tu… qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? lança Rose d'une voix incertaine.

Regulus lui jeta un regard en coin, amusé :

-Tu as peur de moi, Ihawe ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec défit :

-Non.

-C'est mal de mentir, tu le sais ? susurra le Serpentard en s'approchant tranquillement.

Rose ne répondit pas tandis que Regulus lui caressait le visage. D'un geste, elle l'empêcha de continuer. Il lui sourit faussement aimablement :

-Tu peux rien faire contre moi Ihawe. J'ai ma baguette, toi non. J'ai plus de force, et je suis certainement plus rapide. Bien que tu aies des reflexes étonnants.

Il la fixa dans les yeux avant de se retourner et de se laisser tomber sur son lit :

-Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne me dérange pas. A ta place j'attendrais qu'Eleidhir soit revenu pour redescendre. Je ne te sauverais pas deux fois.

-Je…

-Ne dis rien Ihawe, je n'ai que faire de tes remerciements. Tu m'en dois une.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce…

De nouveau il lui sourit hypocritement :

-Tu t'attendais à quoi Ihawe ? Que je t'aide pour tes beaux yeux ? Tu me dois un service, je viendrais le réclamer.

-Espèce de sale psychopathe ! cracha Rose.

-Ma patience a des limites.

Et il ferma les yeux. Rosalie eut pendant un instant dans l'idée de lui faire ravaler sa dentition, puis haussa les épaules et sortit sans un bruit. Elle retourna dans son dortoir, et s'allongea à son tour.

oOo

Raven fronça les sourcils en arrivant dans la salle.

-Où est Rose ?

Jeffrey et Adam échangèrent un regard et ricanèrent. Le jeune homme serra compulsivement le poing, puis le desserra.

Evan qui entrait à ce moment là, lui lança la baguette de la jeune fille, qu'il avait gardé. Severus leva les yeux de son ouvrage puis lâcha :

-La dernière fois qu'on la vue, Regulus la faisait aller dans sa chambre.

Le jeune Black revint à cet instant, détailla Raven des pieds à la tête puis dit calmement :

-Je suppose qu'elle est dans son dortoir.

Raven ne répondit rien, et décida de sortir s'aérer un peu. Il avait besoin de réfléchir aux propos d'Evan, mais aussi à ces dernières semaines. Le jeune homme errait sans but dans les couloirs, et ses pas le menèrent en haut d'une tour.

-Le mot de passe ?

Raven sursauta et leva les yeux, pour apercevoir un tableau représentant une dame aux cheveux bouclés et marron, le regardait d'un air inquisiteur.

-Le mot de passe ? répéta-t-elle avec agacement.

-Euh…

-Je peux t'aider ? s'enquit une voix douce dans son haut.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à Lily Evans qui le fixait avec une curiosité polie. Il lui lança un petit sourire d'excuse puis haussa les épaules :

-J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et j'ai laissé mes pas me guider. Je suis arrivé ici. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura la jeune fille.

Lily sembla hésiter puis rajouta :

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'au Hall ?

-Non, t'inquiète, ce n'est pas la peine, sourit l'adolescent en la contournant.

-Bon et bien bonne balade alors !

Après un dernier remerciement, le jeune homme partit.

oOo

-SPECTRO PATRONUM !

Une vive lumière s'échappa de la baguette de Raven, et finalement, sous ses yeux ébahis, un cerf se forma.

-Très bien monsieur Eleidhir, je ne m'attendais pas à de si bons résultats déjà ! Vingt-cinq points envers Serpentard ! clama Paul Edraith.

Les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard interrogateur pour Peter, étonné pour Remus, incrédule mais troublé pour Sirius et complètement stupéfait pour James.

-Bordel… lâcha ce dernier très spirituellement.

-Et bien, monsieur Potter que de philosophie, ironisa-t-il. Reprenez donc votre travail. Monsieur Eleidhir, passez dans les rangs et essayez d'aider les autres, je vous prie.

Raven hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Rose qui s'énervait.

-Calme-toi, lui conseilla-t-il.

-Suis trop sur les nerfs, pour ça, lui chuchota-t-elle avec un regard noir envers Avery et Wilkes.

-Tu es sûr qu'ils t'ont rien fait ?

Sirius qui n'était pas loin d'eux, tendit l'oreille.

-Ouais, grâce à Black.

Sirius fit une grimace de dégout à la mention de son frère, puis se reconcentra sur la conversation :

-… Tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

-RAVEN ! ILS NE M'ONT RIEN FAIT ! s'exclama Rose à voix basse. Bon maintenant j'aimerais bien m'entrainer !

-Il faut que tu te concentres Rose, tu penses à un souvenir heureux, le meilleur que tu aies en réserve !

-Tu as pensé à quoi toi ?

De nouveau Sirius tendit l'oreille. Le jeune homme réfléchit avant de répondre :

-A plusieurs choses en fait… A…

_Ils courraient tous les trois. Les sorts fusés dans leur direction, les frôlant, sans jamais les toucher. De temps en temps, un des adolescents répliquaient en lançant un sort à l'aveuglette. Mais peine perdue, leurs ennemis apparaissaient toujours plus nombreux. Ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance. Puis il s'arrêta, quoiqu'il arrive, il sauverait ses amis. Mais ceux-ci ne l'entendirent pas ainsi :_

_-Harry ! Arrête de vouloir jouer aux héros, on a encore besoin de toi ! Et de ta chance insolente, mon vieux ! s'écria un rouquin en forçant le jeune homme à courir, baissé. _

_-Allez Harry ! Un effort, il faut que tu t'en sortes ! IL LE FAUT ! hurla une brune, le regardant en pleurant. _

_Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir, Hermione l'avait bien compris. Il fallait qu'elle leur fasse gagner du temps. _

_-Ron, Harry, je vous aime ! _

_- ! _

_Mais elle s'était retournée, acceptant fièrement son destin. Harry et Ron étaient pétrifiés ils ne bougeaient plus. Puis ils se mirent en mouvement, Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était Ron qui le tirait ou le contraire. Ils couraient toujours, les sorts ne les poursuivaient plus. Puis d'un coup ils sentirent la magie et l'air. Ils avaient passés la barrière anti-transplanage. Immédiatement, Ron saisit le bras d'Harry et ils disparurent, non sans avoir entendu un terrible hurlement. _

-Raven ?

Le brun sursauta violemment, reprenant conscience avec la réalité. Tout le monde le fixait étrangement. Raven leva la main et la porta à son visage, une unique larme avait coulé. Il croisa le regard de Rose.

-Je…

Il secoua la tête.

_Un mangemort apparut devant lui. _

Il leva sa baguette violement. Rose fit un brusque saut sur le côté.

-Rav' !

_-Elle est morte Harry! Elle est morte pour te sauver ! Tout comme ta sang de bourbe de mère ! ricana un homme sous un masque blanc, d'une voix trainante. _

Raven recula brusquement, en palissant.

_-Ils sont tous morts pour te sauver, mais cette fois personne ne viendra à ton secours ! TU ES TOUT SEUL ! _

-C'EST FAUX ! hurla l'adolescent. EXPELLIARMUS !

-MONSIEUR ELEIDHIR !

_-Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne, Harry, je te promets que tu ne seras jamais seul, mon vieux. _

_Harry croisa le regard de Ron. Son meilleur ami, son frère. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, puis sourit. Il s'était arrêté de courir, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit comme un vide. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, Georges, Ginny… Et meme Percy, ils lui manquaient terriblement. Qui savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus à l'heure actuelle? Mais la personne lui manquant le plus était sans contexte Hermione. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour eux. C'était à son tour maintenant. Pour Harry, pour que le bien triomphe._

_Harry le regardait, horrifié. _

_À présent Ron s'était complètement arrêté. Plein de regrets, mais déterminé. Et il fit demi-tour. _

_-RON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_

_Harry voulait faire demi-tour pour aider son ami, mais Remus le retint par le col : _

_-Arrête Harry ! C'est trop tard ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui ! Il a pris sa décision !_

_-JE NE LE LAISSERAI PAS MOURIR SANS RIEN FAIRE ! _

_-Le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de ne pas te faire rattraper._

_Les mangemorts seraient bientôt sur lui. Bientôt ce serait fini. Plus d'espoir._

_''No Past, No Futur, Even Less Present.'_

_-REVIENS RON ! ARRÊTE DE JOUER LES HEROS ! C'EST MOI QUI PREND LES RISQUES INCONSIDERES ICI ! _

_''Accepte ton Destin, car tu ne peux y échapper...'' _

_Jamais Ron n'avait aussi bien compris cette phrase. Son destin était de sauver Harry. Son destin était de l'aider. Il fallait qu'il vive. C'est pour ça qu'il ne se retourna pas en entendant le hurlement de rage du Survivant. C'est pour ça qu'il ne réagit pas non plus en entendant Harry le supplier de revenir. Il comprendrait, après tout c'était pour eux, pour lui qu'il faisait ça! En paix avec lui-même, il avança tranquillement à la rencontre de la mort, comme il aurait accueilli une vieille amie. Ron contra un sort, esquiva un autre et répliqua. La bataille faisait rage. Sa détermination était sans faille. Il devait gagner le plus de temps possible. Pour Harry._

_-POUR HARRY NOTRE LEADER, NOTRE SAUVEUR, MON MEILLEUR AMI ! hurla Ron. _

_Le jeune brun vit l'éclair vert se diriger vers son ami. Ron se le prit en pleine poitrine. Harry hurla :_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! RON !

_Puis soudain la cavalerie surgit de nulle part. Elle apparut et la bataille fit rage entre les défenseurs de la Liberté et les Mangemorts. Mais la seule chose dont Harry avait conscience était le corps sans vie de son frère de cœur. _

Il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qui était réel, ou imaginaire. L'espace d'un instant il était dans la peau de ce Harry et après il redevenait lui-même Raven. Les époques se mélangeaient, tout comme les réalités. Puis ce fut finit. Il était là, à quatre pattes, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant la chamane. Il leva les yeux, pour voir le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal agenouillé à ses côtés :

-Raven, vous allez bien ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? siffla-t-il à l'intention du professeur.

Ce dernier le regardait avec ébahissement.

-QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? IL FAUT QU'ON LES RETROUVE ! IL FAUT QU'ON LES SAUVE !

-De qui parlez-vous Monsieur Eleidhir ? demanda Paul Edraith d'une voix douce.

Dans son dos les murmures augmentaient.

-Qui est ce Ron, que vous appelez ?

-Il… il est _mort_ ?

Question, ou affirmation ? Raven était perdu. Un sentiment de désespoir s'empara de lui. Il se releva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber son professeur et sortit en courant. Quelques secondes après la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit.

Les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard interloqué, que venait-il de se passer ? James entendit clairement les Serpentards se moquer de leur ami aussi se retourna-t-il violemment :

-Hé ! Avery, ferme là ou je t'explose !

-T'as un problème Potter ?

Immédiatement Sirius et Remus furent à ses côtés baguettes en main, tandis que les Serpentards formaient un rempart.

-Tu le défends ? Oh le pauvre petit Eleidhir a besoin des célèbres Maraudeurs pour être secouru !

-ASSEZ ! hurla le professeur. SORTEZ, AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS COLLE.

_aHarHarr_oOo

Raven était perdu. Il ne savait plus ou il en était. Sans réfléchir il monta à la tour d'astronomie. Il ressentait un abattement total, comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais sourire. Il avait envie de pleurer, et de hurler. De se tirer une balle dans la tête. Il avait l'intime sensation que ces visions étaient issues de son passé. Si son passé était tel quel, il souhaitait ne jamais retrouver la mémoire ! Il regarda en bas. C'était haut. Distraitement il monta sur le rempart. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

A quoi rimait sa vie ?

-Hé !

Raven sursauta.

-SURTOUT NE SAUTE PAS ! cria une voix.

Sauter ? Quelle drôle d'idée.

-Quelques soient tes problèmes, ça s'arrangera toujours ! Se suicider n'est en aucun cas la solution !

Raven se retourna et descendit en sautant :

-Je vais pas me suicider !

-T'es sur ? demanda l'adolescent peu convaincu.

-Euh, oui.

Un franc sourire éclaira son visage.

-Cool alors ! Je m'appelle Jake Dunwayn. Je suis en Septième année à Serdaigle.

-Raven Eleidhir, Serpentard.

-Je sais, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Raven détailla son locuteur. Il avait les cheveux couleur caramel, avec des mèches plus marron foncé que d'autres. Ses yeux étaient un curieux mélange entre le vert et le bleu.

-JAKE !

Le jeune homme se retourna et s'écria :

-Oui ?

Soudain une jeune fille apparut, essouflée. Elle ressemblait à Jake comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

-Raven voici ma petite sœur, Maëlys. Elle est en sixième année, à Griffondor. Maë' voici Raven.

-'Lut !

Le jeune homme lui accorda un hochement de tête avec un sourire.

-Et bien Raven, c'est l'heure du repas, que dirais-tu si tu te faisais accompagner par deux célébrités en notre genre ?

-Avec plaisir, déclara Raven en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle, elles étaient fermées. Jake se retourna vers lui, lui fit un immense clin d'œil, puis leva sa baguette. D'un geste théâtrale, il fit un mouvement de baguette :

-Sésame ouvre-toi.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur les trois adolescents provoquant ainsi le silence le plus complet.

-Merci de m'avoir montré le chemin, fit Raven.

-Y'a pas de quoi mec ! assura Jake.

Maëlys lui offrit un sourire, puis Jake l'entraina à sa suite un bras sur son épaule :

-Rah t'es re-lou mec !

Le jeune homme ignora les commentaires sur son passage et se dirigea vers Rose :

-Salut.

-Salut. Ca va mieux ? s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

-Oui.

Comprenant qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet, l'adolescente changea de conversation.

Avery et sa bande semblait s'amuser.

OoO

Etrangement les Serpentards les avaient laissé tranquilles. C'était étrange. Ils auraient du en profiter, mais niet. Ils n'avaient même pas fait une seule remarque désobligeante. Réellement étonnant. Raven croisait souvent Jake à la bibliothèque et désormais ils s'asseyaient à la même table, allant jusqu'à travailler ensemble.

Les jours se déroulaient avec monotonie, tout le monde le laissait tranquille, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Un matin alors qu'il allait déjeuner, un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chuchota Raven à l'intention de Rose.

-Les mangemorts ont détruits un village moldu...

Sans en dire d'avantage elle lui tendit un journal :

_"Les hommes, sbires du désormais tristement célèbre Seigneur des Ténèbres... celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, ou encore Vous savez qui,_ _ont attaqué, pillé et détruit un petit village moldu au sud de l'Angleterre. Les moldus ont été torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Hommes, femmes, ou enfants, le prix a été le même. Il n'y a aucun survivants. Les aurores ont décrété le début de la Loi Marshal, et du couvre feu. Mes amis, chers lecteurs, un climat de peur et d'horreur s'est abattu sur le monde sorcier. Mais où s'est donc envoler notre tranquillité ?  
Ci joint la liste complète des victimes. Si jamais vous avez des informations sur l'un de ces mangemorts, ou des informations pouvant conduire à l'arrestation du Dark Lord, alors vous êtes priés d'en faire part au bureau des aurores, dirigés par Maugrey Fol Oeil..." _

-Va page trois, ordonna la jeune fille.

_" il semblerait qu'un terrible combat ait opposé les forces de l'ordre aux Mangemorts hier soir. La bataille s'est soldée avec la mort de cinq aurores, deux blessés graves, et beaucoup de blessés légers. Les mangemorts s'en sont plutôt bien tirés, avec seulement deux capturés dans leur camps. Le ministre de la magie, refuse de laisser ses aurores utiliser le sortillège de la mort. Comment espérer résister, et survivre sans utiliser les mêmes armes que les mangemorts ? Alastor Maugrey; chef de la section des aurores, se bat pour la législation permettant aux aurores d'utiliser la magie noire..."  
_

-C'est quoi ce délire ? s'exclama Raven à l'intention de Rose, qui eut un haussement d'épaule.

-Il semblerait que le monde sorcier soit en guerre.

Lentement les conversations reprirent.

-Il faut choisir un camps Raven. rajouta-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence._  
_

* * *

Salut, désolée pour le temps de publication, mais j'ai le bac T.T Donc je préfère publier maintenant parce que après je sais pas quand je publierais, même si ce n'est ni terrible, ni long.

Merci aux reviewers, et popo, tu verras bien )

Adenoide, t'inquiète Raven il va lui arriver plein de truc, bien

Sondage : qui est pour qu'Harry retrouve ses souvenirs ?

Merci ) bonne lecture, et bonne chance pour ceux qui comme moi, passent leurs exam ! Que la force soit avec vous !


	12. IMPORTANT

**NOTE :**

Salut, je sais que mes uploads sont plutôt irréguliers mais j'ai de moins en moiins de lecteurs et de reviews. Je fais donc un sondage, si à votre avis ça vaut le coup que je continues cette fic, parce que honnêtement... J'ai d'autres idées, des idées à moi, dans des mondes que j'ai créé de toutes pièces et qui ne m'appartiennent qu'à moi... et cette fic, même si je l'aime bien, je la trouve de plus en plus médiocre, de moins en moins intéressante, ce que l'absence de reviews tend à me prouver... En plus, me monde ne m'appartient pas, donc je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux, même si j'ai pris beaucoup de liberté par rapport à l'original.

Je veux dire, si plus personne suit cette fic, ça sert à rien de la continuer, j'ai d'autres projets. Alors voilà je vous le demande en toute sincérité, selon vous, dois-je continuer cette fic ? Des personnes me suivent encore ?

En tout cas merci à tous les reviewers ça fait chaud au coeur. En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir.

Merci et peut-être à bientôt pour une autre fic ?


	13. LE MOT FINAL

**Le mot de la fin :  
**

Re ! Salut tout le monde ! Voilà je me suis décidée. Je sais que beaucoup de monde suit encore cette fic, au vu du nombre de review, que j'ai reçu... Mais je ne peux pas la continuer, enfin pour l'instant du moins. Je sais également que j'ai dit à certains d'entre vous que le prochain chapitre viendrait courant juillet, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas d'idée. Plus d'inspirations. Je la continuerais cette fic, je la finirais aussi, aucun soucis. Mais pas maintenant, il faut que je passe à autre chose, car Harry au temps des maraudeurs ça me gave xD.

Par contre, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai écrit un livre, Jaewee. Et sinon je pense que je vais me lancer sur une nouvelle fic de Harry Potter. (Bah j'en ai pleins d'autres des fics, qui ne sont pas sur Harry Potter mais j'aime bien le temps des Maraudeurs).  
L'histoire, en gros sera :

Un jeune homme, issu d'une famille riche et idéologie de Voldemort. Il est destiné à devenir un parfait petit mangemort. Il est froid, narcissique, indifférent et ironique, sauf qu'il est également très fier. Il trainera avec Regulus, et ensemble ils vont apprendre que la vie n'est pas toujours toute rose, et que les ennemis ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit.  
J'espère que ça interressera quelqu'un, et que j'aurais des lecteurs.

En tout cas, merci, vraiment merci de m'avoir suivie, de ne pas avoir renoncé avec le temps d'upload. Merci, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir décu.  
Je reprendrais cette fic, sans doute !

Bisous bisous


End file.
